I Shall Be Your Sword And Shield
by Enna York
Summary: Annia Beauregard was born and raised in Shiganshina, orphaned after wall Maria fell, and since that day she has vowed to join the Survey Corps. Once in the Survey Corps, Annia and her elite comrades are given a top secret mission to complete. Awaiting her in the military is love, friendship,adventure and betrayal. But will Annia and her friends survive?
1. Chapter 1: Beginings

**Chapter 1**

Annia Beauregard stared out of the glass window of her apartment a moment longer than on most mornings, she liked the light blue of the sky and the soft fat clouds that flew lazily by in the early morning. Living within the walls had always made her feel like a trapped bird but the sky, the bright blue of the sky reminded her of the freedom just outside of the walls. It also reminded her that it was still possible for humanity to live freely; she thought that one day humanity will be free and live without fear, one day the outside world will be reclaimed. She then focused on her clothes, readjusting the collar of her white dress shirt, and then pulling on the sleeves and ensuring that the shirt was arranged neatly. She then readjusted her belt and smoothed her pant legs down; she had long ago developed a dislike of skirts preferring the comfort of pants. Even if it was frowned upon for girls, something her family reminded her of frequently, perhaps that's why she had come to hate wearing skirts.

She then touched her ponytail again ensuring that it was arranged neatly, it was only as she strode purposely towards the door of her apartment at the orphanage for the last time she bothered to glance at herself in the mirror. She had a small and thin frame but it didn't mean she wasn't strong, she was stronger and faster than most of the boys her age even if she wasn't as strict with her personal fitness regime as she was of late. She had narrow angled light brown almost amber eyes that were cold and hard when they met themselves in the mirror. Her small mouth was usually seen turned into a slight frown that had developed itself almost permanently into a feature on her face in her late childhood; it was a characteristic frown now. Her soft beige brown hair was tied tightly behind her head, she had wanted to cut it short for practicality's sake but the mistress of the orphanage would allow no such thing. And Annia was not the type to disobey authority-unless of course she had lost all respect for said authority. Her respect for someone once lost would be lost almost indefinitely; she had ideals and standards which must be met for her to obey. Otherwise she would do as she pleased and do what she believed was the right choice.

Although she was frowning and looked apathetic on the outside, on the inside Annia was brimming with excitement as she strode down the stairs of the orphanage. The day that Annia Beauregard had looked forward to for the majority of her life had finally arrived; it was her day of induction into military training. And more importantly her first step towards her future in the Survey Corps, she would make sure of it.

She left the orphanage without a glance over her shoulder and set forth immediately to the town square to be transported to the training base. She took nothing with her, she really had nothing of value and what she did have she had no further use of it was now property of the orphanage to be passed on to the next child.

…

She examined the other trainee hopefuls on the ride to the base assessing them the second her eyes landed on them. Sitting directly across from her was a girl probably her age or possibly a year older with red-brown hair and bright green eyes and faint freckles across her nose, Annia noted that the girl smiled easily and laughed often. She was loud and overly friendly striking conversation with all of those around her, but she had yet to notice Annia. However, Annia was well aware that she was difficult to notice, most of the time she wasn't noticed unless she wanted to be which was very, very rare. Most often she preferred solitude and observation, her social skills relatively weak.

She was conscious however that she was the slightest bit jealous of the girl who sat across from her because of her relative comfort with talking to people and the fact that she was pretty. Along with the red –brown hair her green eyes were large, bright and inviting with a slightly turned up nose to match her rounded and delicate face. Annia could tell even from sitting that this girl across from her was about half a head taller than her, but she could also tell that she could over power the other girl easily when it came to any actual physical competition.

Another trainee who had caught Annia's attention when she was observing was another very social trainee hopeful, a tall broad shouldered young boy with dark brown almost black hair and matching dark brown eyes. He had been quiet and reserved until the other males around him had started a conversation, and then he came to life. He had a loud voice that drew attention immediately; Annia noted that he could easily get the others around them to follow him with his presence and voice alone. He laughed and smiled frequently but somewhat less than the red haired girl, he also used his hands a lot more when speaking in order to gesture. His clothes indicated that he was from a poorer background and therefore used to manual labour, no doubt he was adept at physical skills, Annia may not directly be able to overpower him but she was certain she could out maneuver him or out smart him when it came down to it.

Annia sighed and continued observing the other hopefuls making notes on everyone in order to recall later if the information was needed.

When they had gotten to the base and were asked to line up by Instructor Shadis, Annia unlike the majority of the other trainee hopefuls stepped forward to the front line and stood there with her chin up and shoulders back. She did her best to stand tall and remain motionless ignoring the urge to move and shift. The dark brown haired boy was five recruits over to her left, the red haired girl was the line behind her and two girls to her right, the girl whispering to the girls on her left and right.

Annia did not turn her head to follow instructor Shadis as he passed back and forth in front of the lines of gathered hopefuls. She kept her head to the front and for the most part kept her eyes to the front and not focusing on anything in particular. It was only when Shadis was moving near her that she allowed her eyes to follow him in order to observe and examine his behaviour.

Suddenly he stopped in front of a young boy about Annia's age with short blonde hair and a freckled face, "You there, state your name and where you're from!" Shadis ordered.

The boy fumbled for a second and then forced himself into a salute, he was visibly shaking, his eyes glancing from side to side and sweat pouring down his face, "Wilson Thompson from Trost District." He managed out frantically.

Shadis nodded in acknowledgement displaying no other emotion or reaction, he turned on his heel and stalked his way in Annia's direction stopping in front of her. He leaned in close to her face and the ordered, "You, state your name and where you are from!"

She didn't hesitate, she straightened her spine further if that was even possible because she had already been standing straight and saluted crisply the dress shirt cracking from the motion. Holding that position her face unchanged she answered in her loudest voice, "Annia Beauregard born in Shiganshina!" after announcing where she was from there were some gasps and sounds of startle from behind her from hearing where she was from.

Shadis seemed to hesitate a moment before continuing something that Annia's brown eyes did not miss, "Beauregard why are you here?" He asked her in a loud voice for all to hear.

Still in salute with her chin held high she responded, "I am here to give my flesh and blood to humanity and to serve the cause of humanity until the day I die. I will fight, fight until I live!" She announced loudly, the only response from Shadis she received was a slight nod, being somewhat poor at reading people Annia could not tell if this was a nod of agreement or simple acknowledgment.

Shadis then turned and went to the boy with dark hair stopping him, the boy's smile faded when Shadis stopped in front of him. He fumbled for a second but after the second had passed he had managed to recompose himself managing to make a firm and strong salute, in his naturally loud voice that was also attention grabbing he answered, "Richard Frey sir, from …"

Suddenly the whispers behind Annia got a little bit louder and there was some giggling behind her, she knew not to turn and felt no urge to. Shadis marched back to where Annia stood brushed past her and stopped behind her observing the three girls who had drawn his attention. Annia knew immediately which one of them would be singled out, the girl with red brown hair.

"Now what pray tell girls is so entertaining that we could not continue listening to Trainee Frey?" Shadis yelled out. The girls cowered, everyone in the front line except Annia turned to watch the exchange. Shadis noticed that the girl with red brown hair was shifting uncomfortably. "You state your name and town of birth." He ordered in a much harsher tone that that used to address Annia and Richard.

In a high clear voice that sounded extremely feminine came the reply, "My name is Clarisse Jung and I'm from Dauper"

"Where is your salute?!" Shadis yelled at the girl. Annia still hadn't turned around to watch the situation but she could hear the girl behind her fumble and shift before making a salute. Shadis grunted and ordered the girl to do push ups. Annia still with her head turned heard the girl drop and begin doing push ups, Annia decided that she did not like this girl. This Clarisse appeared to have issues with authority, and her priorities were obviously not in the interest of the military. Annia had the suspicion that this girl was here only for the Military Police Brigade and nothing else.

Shadis then turned and saw that the majority of the front line had turned around, "Why is it that everyone but Beauregard has abandoned their position. Turn back around immediately!" he ordered and the shamed trainees in the front line twisted back around immediately. Many had their heads turned down out of embarrassment, but Annia noted out of the corner of her eye that Richard still had his head held high and though there was no smile on his face it was obvious he was happy and unfazed from being in trouble.

* * *

**Author's Rambling Space**  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I have to admit this is the first fanfiction I have ever written so comments and suggestions are readily welcomed. I've only watched the anime and I'm writing this while I wait for the next season to air.  
[I did notice that I didn't put where Richard is from, I'm not sure myself so you can choose or suggest!]

P.S. I actually didn't start the fanfiction from here, I started writing at was Chapter 6. Then decided to go back and do some characterization and introduction so if it seems off that's why.

Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters


	2. Chapter 2: The 105th Division

**Chapter 2**

They stood for what seemed like an eternity while Shadis probed and questioned others within their ranks, when all was said and done a small number of trainee hopefuls had left the base having given up their dreams despite the fact it was only the first night.

Annia was not one of them, she was already mentally preparing for tomorrow's task of testing for three dimensional maneuver gear compatibility. They had been dismissed to the mess hall, by now people had already found a niche or clique to belong to, everyone seemed to already have found a friend. That is except for Annia but she was fine with that, in fact she was more than fine with it she didn't come here to make friends. She was the first to get her tray of food and sit down.

She was sitting quietly eating while everyone else sat around at different tables engaged in conversation. She watched it all apathetically, she wouldn't have had much to contribute to conversation and she often rubbed people the wrong way anyways without meaning to. Her table was the only one with a single person sitting in it- that is until Clarisse followed by a group of her close girlfriends she had already made.

They were laughing and talking cheerfully when they sat down at the table, it took them a few moments to notice that Annia was sitting at the table despite the fact she had been pressed into the middle of them. Clarissse stopped laughing her bright eyes locking in on Annia, "Oh hi, you're Annia right!" she chirped excitedly, "I'm Clarisse if you haven't heard."

Annia nodded, Clarisse made a face from the awkwardness of the situation and extended her hand to Annia and Annia shook it then returned to her meal. "So what did you think of Shadis huh? Real scary guy don't you think so?" Clarisse rambled on trying to coax Annia into speaking.

Staring at her food Annia replied, "I felt like he was doing his job quite well." Clarisse made a face of confusion and the other girls around her stared at Annia in wonder that she would disagree with Clarisse. Annia knew what Shadis was doing, Keith Shadis' job was to assess the trainees figure out their strengths and weaknesses dissecting them. She noted the types of students that he asked to speak, it was typically the weaker ones. There was the rare one like her, and that boy Richard who were strong enough to make it to then end but for the most part he overlooked those individuals she observed.

"Not one for talking?" Clarisse asked in a friendly manner, she was smiling artificially in order to cover the fact that she was annoyed that Annia was not replying the way she wanted her to. Clarisse was used to people doing what she wanted, she was excellent at working with others, she didn't want to call herself manipulative because that made it seem like she used people for her own benefit. It's just she was good at getting people relied up, motivated and working.

"No." Annia stated bluntly clearing the last of the stew from her bowl.

Clarisse leaned forward across the table in order to be closer to Annia, the other girls followed Clarisse motion leaning in, "So you're from Shiganshina huh? What was it like when the wall was breached?" she asked and the other girls hushed they figured that this would be a taboo subject to touch. They all stared at Annia in wonder waiting to see her reaction. They all wanted to hear the answer of course, who wouldn't want to know what the wall breach was like, but none of them would openly admit to the desire and would never have the courage to ask. Clarisse the most social of them however they had learned could get away with such social taboos. There was something about this girl that normal rules of social interaction could be ignored, and she was too sweet and nice to get mad with. There was an unspoken unanimous agreement between these girls that Clarisse was the leader of the group.

Annia stood up with her tray in hand, she was done with her meal and done with these silly girls. The one sitting next to her grabbed her wrist, "We wanna know the answer, c'mon tell us." She demanded following after Clarisse. Annia had noted this long haired girl on the way to the base. She was the quietest of the silly girls, from her observations Annia had noted that she was the second most powerful girl in the group socially. And this raven haired girl was also the one who could possibly pose physical competition to Annia from the girls, the other girls would be unable to overpower her.

Annia stared down at the girl with inky black long hair and blue eyes, "It was a reminder that we are simply cattle for the titans to slaughter as they please." Annia replied in an icy tone, she did not glare at the girls or change her face in any way. But when they looked at her face all they felt were chills running down their spines, that girl was frightening.

Too shocked and stunned by Annia the girls sat numbly as Annia returned her tray and bowls to be washed and left the mess hall. They watched as she marched out of the mess hallstealthily. Annia was the first one to her barracks and fortunate enough to choose her own bed. She chose the one closest to the door well aware that the beds farthest from the door would be heavily desired and she did not have the patience to try and fight for it. She also wanted to be closest to the doors in order to be the first one out of the barracks in the morning.

The very next morning as she had planned Annia was the first one to wake up in the morning, she had breakfast undisturbed. Word must have spread from Clarisse and her friends that Annia was not a social person and they knew to steer clear from her. When they approached the slingshot like training devices Annia remained unfazed by it. Many of the other trainees were petrified but Annia wanted the process to be over already.

Annia along with Richard were among the group of the first trainees to be put up in the device. Annia immediately adapted to the new environment tightening and adapting her core and center of balance as needed. Richard who was to her right struggled for a second flailing but managed to regain control and was the next trainee to succeed. Annia from her position observed the other trainees adapt to their new environment the majority of the trainees who first volunteered were successful. When Annia was released, she gathered with the other students who had tested to watch.

Most of them remained to watch and cheer on friends, Annia to observe the other trainees still examining them and getting familiar with them and who they were. Richard stood next to her cheering his friends on.

He glanced over at her and grinned revealing his white teeth, he addressed her in a friendly and relaxed manner, "So Annia, what branch of the military you thinking about?" He asked her.

She looked over at him, "Scouting Corps." She answered attempting a friendly tone but she knew that she had ultimately failed to do so and remained sounding like her usual cold and standoffish self.

Richard remained smiling unfazed, "That's a bit dangerous don't you think? Did you ever consider the Military Brigade?" she asked her.

She shook her head, "No, I couldn't serve humanity from there. I also plan on not preventing anyone from getting into the military brigade." She answered her icy tone somewhat softer now.

Richard glanced at her confused, "What do you mean you won't get in anyone's way?" He had been told by two of his friends this morning that the young Shinganshina girl was very cold and antisocial and he wanted to know himself. He had never met someone antisocial before and was quite curious. She was interesting he had to admit to himself, it seemed she wasn't antisocial just lacking in the ability to interact.

"Just that I'm not planning on being in the top ten, I'm aiming for eleventh place. That way I'm high enough to go where I want but still not prevent anyone from their dreams." She explained to him as she faced the training devices watching the trainees.

"A little cocky aren't we already planning on placing that high." He teased her trying to see if that would soften her up further.

He in return received a rare grin from Annia, a look of challenge and competitiveness entered her eyes as she turned to regard his face, "You better believe it." She replied and turned her attention back to the trainees who had just been hoisted up into the air.

Richard grinned and shook his head _she's something else that one. _He thought to himself as his friends approached him and he greeted them.

Between that night and the next day the number of remaining trainees was whittled down considerably until only those that showed promise remained. They were officially named the 105th training division.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters


	3. Chapter 3: Training

"I don't understand how we are supposed to do this." Clarisse puffed, she was glistening with sweat and her hair was beginning to escape from her ponytail in wisps. Training had been running for two weeks now and Clarisse was not impressed with the current situation. Training had not proven to be what she expected it to be. She was breathing heavily and was struggling to maintain her position in the formation as they were running through the forest with their packs.

"Well that Annia seems fine with it." Her friend Sonya grumbled from behind her nodding up towards the smaller girl who was at the front of the formation, even higher up than the strongest of the men. She kept the pace easily and steadily, she didn't seem fazed or out of breathe. Sonya's black hair was plastered to her forehead from sweat as well despite her natural athleticism, "Is she even human?" Sonya muttered under her breathe.

By now the majority of the division had some sort of encounter or story about Annia and her antisocial behaviour, despite the fact she almost never spoke to anyone her name was known everywhere, in fact she could be considered popular in some sort of way. She had also proven to be more physically capable than she appeared, she easily and readily approached training exercises and easily overcame their challenges.

Close on her heels was Richard, ever since the first day Richard had caught Clarisse's eye he was attractive and sweet and kind, but there was also the sense of a natural leader about him. Unlike Annia the students naturally flocked around him and took direction from him naturally. He was the only one that posed any real competition to Annia, and everyone rooted for him to one day surpass her in some sort of competition.

Clarisse not wanting to look bad in front of Richard picked up her pace, but there was also another reason for her to pick up the pace she wanted desperately to get into the military police brigade. She had to get behind wall Rose, there was no way that she was going back home and no way that she would accept anything else.

* * *

**Author's Rambling Space**

So short this chapter, but I had to put in Clarisse's view somehow (despite the fact I don't like her).

I'm debating whether or not I should add in a funny self-defence scene with Annia but not sure if it's too cliché. But you know what they say: the customer's always right! So if you want a self defence scene or some sort of training montage like scene I'm open to requests!

The next chapter will definitely be longer and I hopefully will never write one this short ever again.

Disclaimer:

I do not own _Attack on Titan_ or any of it's characters


	4. Chapter 4: Third Year

**Chapter Four**

Training for the 105th division went smoothly for the three years of training, everyone in the division were no longer strangers everyone knew each other, they were at least friends if not family to one another. All except the infamous Annia Beauregard who remained cold and distant from everyone. The only person among the trainees who seemed to understand her and seemed unfazed by her coldness was Richard. Which everyone could understand, Richard was the friendliest trainee there was, the majority of them even admitted to worshipping him like a god. He seemed to understand Annia, in fact he was the only one brave enough to approach her about group assignments or group work. And Richard seemed the only person she would hold a conversation with, even if he did most of the talking and her input was only a few words long. But no one was quite sure if it was because it was Richard and she liked him or the fact that Richard was simply unfazed by Annia's personality and they were simply too afraid of her.

No one could understand why Annia was so antisocial and unapproachable. Everyone had tried at one time or another to socialize with her, in fact bets were made on whether or not someone could get her to speak or get her to be nice. She however did treat everyone with manners, did not yell or fight and seemed overall polite; it was just the fact that she was unapproachable. There were rumours going around she had a sweet spot, but no one was quite sure and people found it difficult to believe she was nice. Gregory, a Military Police Brigade hopeful and currently ranked in sixth place once had Annia help him maintain his maneuver gear when it started to jam, when he tried to thank her she shrugged and walked away. Eunice a blonde haired trainee currently ranked sixteenth who wanted to join the garrison and was known as the division klutz once had Annia catch her when she tripped during class time and pick up all her books and leave without a word. There was also a second time when she dropped her books and all of her pencils which went every which way while sitting next to Annia and Annia silently bent down and retrieved all the fallen materials and returned them to Eunice and took her seat. Eunice was the one with the strongest belief Annia had a sweet and nice side to her, but she was too shy to say anything about it.

Richard meanwhile had proven himself to be a natural leader as everyone had expected of him, the other trainees were drawn to him like moths to a flame. He easily inspired them and caught their attention and loyalty. He was undoubtedly the most popular male trainee and the second most popular trainee in the division. He was also the number one ranked trainee, he was certainly deserving of the title with his abilities with strategy, teamwork, leadership and combat skills. He was second after Annia to achieve a titan kill while in simulation, managing to make a neat clean slice at the base of the training dummy's neck. And had the top marks in teamwork and leadership assessment.

However, everyone undoubtedly knew there was one and only one student who could possible pose as a challenge to Richard, and could easily outshine him-Annia. From the first moment the maneuver gear was strapped onto her she had proven to be skilled and talented, she was the first to make a titan kill in training simulations and then she managed to find new maneuvers and techniques for the gear. She was a genius when it came to battle strategy and combat, the only problem was that she never applied herself and had weak social skills. During unassessed training and classes she pushed herself to the limit striking awe into the other trainees how effortless she made everything seem. Yet the second that they were assessed she switched gears and suddenly made painfully obvious purposeful mistakes and errors all in order to not place in the top ten. It was obvious her goal was to not place in the top ten because her score was always maintained to stay exactly in the eleventh place never moving.

After Richard and Annia, the next most powerful student was Clarisse Jung, though there was a gulf between her skill and Richard's, and an impossible to cross chasm between her skill and Annia, yet Clairsse had proven herself to be superior to the other trainees. Her social and teamwork skills by far outshining everyone else's, even Richard's. Clarisse made a weaker leader, but she was an excellent second following through with orders and helping team mates. Her strongest point was her strategizing abilities and aim with cannons. She had in fact beaten Annia on two separate occasions during unassessed training on cannon training.

She was the most popular and adored trainee in their division, in fact most of them called her the sweet heart of the 105th division. There was an ongoing joke among the trainees that Clarisse and Richard should begin dating, though none of them would say it around the said trainees. And all of Clarisse's friends knew full well she had a crush on Richard. In fact most of the 105th division knew, but somehow Richard was seemingly oblivious to the fact. During training however, Clarisse had come to loathe Annia, she despised Annia because of how cold she acted and because Annia purposefully failed assessments. She hated that girl to her very core and had no respect for her whatsoever.

None of these observations escaped the always observing eyes of Shadis who saw potential in these three exemplary students. Richard's charisma, leadership and capabilities reminded him in the slightest of Commander Erwin. It was Annia whoever who had drawn his attention considerably, he was not oblivious to the fact that she was faking incompetence. Especially because she was bad at faking it, and because she was so competent when assessment was not being made. On two separate occasions he had called Annia into his office to discuss her behaviour, the second time he had even punished her for her behaviour but she remained silent as to why she was doing it-at least to him. He investigated through the other students, Annia had no interest in the Military Brigade her goal was the survey corps, and Shadis had the suspicion it was for similar reasons like those of Eren Jeager, the boy from the 104th training division and another survivor of Shiganshina who had joined the military. And because of her lack of interest in the Military Brigade she did not even attempt to get into the top ten.

But what drew his attention even more was the similarity to a certain Lance Corporal he knew, her face was similar but her personality was even more similar. Shadis had made notes on her behaviour, highly introverted and unapproachable, blunt when speaking and unaware of how what she says affects others. On the side there was also a funny interest in black tea, with her pay Annia had purchased and stored black tea in her foot locker only to be caught with the contraband goods and to be punished. But the most important similarity was the skill this young recruit displayed, everything had come to her so easily and even with no battle experience she would have put most soldiers to shame with her ability if she was put on the field. Shadis ensured to contact Erwin on this candidate, and Erwin displayed much interest in her upon hearing her potential.

Shaids leaned back in his chair and smiled, the past two training divisions had proven to contain several promising trainees. The tide in the war between titans and humans was finally changing.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters


	5. Chapter 5: Leave week is not a vacation

**Chapter Five**

The 105th training division was rapidly approaching their graduation into the military, an event in which everyone was waiting for. There were a few more weeks left and every one was beginning to become restless. In order to relieve the trainees, they were permitted to take leave for the next week in order to visit with family and friends and to put in order any business that they had in the city. And because of this the barracks had emptied out considerably. To the point where those remaining all decided to move for the week into one barrack together temporarily.

The first and second years learned quickly from the other third years to steer clear of Annia Beauregard who never left at all during the week. A few trainees had asked her if she had family to visit but she brushed them off and walked away. People ignored her afterwards, gossip spread that it was because she was from Shiganshina, a fact that they sometimes seemed to forget and others times was blatantly obvious. Ever since that first night when Clarisse had asked her what it was like, no one had ever tried to ask her again- even Richard who was the one closest to Annia.

Even though it was 'vacation' Annia seemed intent to continue training to no one's surprise. In the morning shortly after waking at day break curious onlookers would gather to watch Annia from afar dismantle and rebuild her maneuver gear in record time, she would then redo the entire procedure blind folded. Two brave first years even approached her on the second day to have her examine their gear, which she did even cleaning it for them before handing it back to them. Afterwards she would move onto a morning workout regime she had designed for herself that involved a series of push ups, sit ups and other core exercises followed by a cardio workout that started with a long and fast paced run. After the first two days a few other trainees began to mimic Annia's workout, albeit theirs' was less intense. The first to join in was Richard, who would run beside Annia teasing her, the third years were unaffected by this Richard always teased Annia on runs and it didn't seem to affect her. But the first and second years were petrified by this and terrified for Richard's well-being, they too had succumbed to his effect and they all looked up to him. Clarisse begrudgingly joined in as well, she didn't want to return home for the break and it seemed improper not to train. Though she would start later than everyone else so she could avoid contact with Annia, who she hated less but still disliked greatly.

Annia even asked Richard to be a sparring partner and they would practice twice a day during the week once in the morning and a second time late in the afternoon. Onlookers would gather again curiously to watch, Annia used her smallish size to her advantage whereas Richard had no choice but to rely on his strength to keep up with her. When Annia got into bed at night she had worked herself hard and drifted off to sleep easily.

It was the fifth day into vacation and things were riling down, the barracks were at their emptiest currently, mornings and days spent lazily in the hot summer weather. However, there was extra excitement this morning, apparently some scouts from the Survey Corps would be arriving to speak with Mitch Bramswell a young soldier who was currently in charge of the training base while Instructor Shadis was absent to attend to matters at the Military Police Brigade base, these scouts would also be delivering messages from Commander Erwin. After finishing her maintenance and core work out Annia skipped her run to be near headquarters to see the commotion, many of the other trainees followed curiously to see the scouts as well as see Annia who had become an object of observation lately.

Annia was standing in the shadow of the mess hall when the two scouts arrived on horseback, their green capes cracking in the wind behind them. Her heart unintentionally sped up as she watched them, this is what she was striving for, this is where she wanted to go in life. She watched them dismount and remove several documents from their saddlebags then approach the main office building, Annia unlike any of the other onlookers stood in her spot the entire time waiting for the scouts to emerge from the building. Though chances were slim she wanted desperately to speak with them.

It was mid-afternoon when the first scout emerged, it was a young male with short messy dirty blonde hair. Annia gathered herself to approach him, she emerged from the shadow of the mess hall and started to march over to him chin held up and shoulders back. And that's when the screaming started.

Annia and the scout turned to look at what it was, that's when they heard the first thud. They twisted and saw emerging from the forest a group of titans. From that end of base trainees came running and screaming. Instructor Shadis as well as the majority of the rest of the training base were absent because of the vacation, all that was remaining was a small skeleton crew. Annia knew immediately they would be overwhelmed with the titans and that the trainees would only be getting in the way.

"Trainees this way follow me!" she yelled waving her arms gaining their attention. Those that heard her started running towards her and following her direction. Meanwhile the Survey Corps scout was swinging himself onto his horse and facing the titans. Mitch Smithson merged from the office building to see the commotion along with the staff inside the building, he began yelling orders at them to prepare for combat. The other scout burst out of the building and rushed to his horse the two of them setting off immediately to the titans. Mitch glanced at Annia who was directing the panicked trainees and nodded at her, she caught his eye and read it immediately. She was now in charge of directing them while he was busy with the titans.

Already a group of trainees who were next to the forest where the titans had spontaneously emerged from were trapped and being devoured. Most of the fleeing trainees didn't see it because they were too focused on running, Annia who was turned towards the titans saw it all but she hardened herself. This wasn't her first encounter with titans and she would make sure it wasn't her last. A few others saw it as well but she yelled at them and brought them back to life.

She paused for a moment reviewing the map of the training base in her head trying to decide the most logical building to herd the trainees into "Follow me to the equipment storehouse!" she shouted having decided. She thought to herself, _our maneuver gear is stored there when not in use, as well as guns and cannons, it's a large building-large enough to house us all and it's in the center of the base. The place least likely to have contact with the titans if the staff are competent at holding them back. _She stood in place shouting and directing trainees for a few more seconds before deciding that whoever she hadn't directed by now was already hiding or involved in combat.

She entered the storehouse and slammed to door behind her, she also locked it behind her, "Hey why'd you do that our friends are still outside!" a second year shouted at her, "What if they try to get in and now we locked them out!"

She turned and faced the group who were already frightened but the look on her face caused them to cower back, "If they had to abandon their hiding spot to come here it means that confinement of the titans by the staff has failed. It also means that they're leading the titans right here to where we are hiding." She explained and was met with blank stares, "Do you want the titans knocking down the door trainee?" she added for emphasis.

They shook their heads, "I chose this location for us to lockdown because of the availability of the maneuver equipment. Now I suggest that we remain near it, but well away from windows. Furthermore all of you must keep yourselves contained and quiet. We cannot draw attention to ourselves, any of you become out of hand and I will knock you out." Annia explained, the look on her face caused shivers to run down the trainees' spines. They did not doubt Annia's claim, they simply nodded in stunned silence.

"Tsh, the instructors as well as the Survey Corps scouts are out there handling the situation." Clarisse barked out, "I don't know why we need to ready for combat."

"It's a contingency plan." Annia answered rising to the challenge posed by her peer, "We all know that even the most experienced soldiers can make mistakes, and we don't have the most experienced soldiers." She turned her back to them facing the door, they sat in solemn silence, there was nothing to be said her words were the truth.

Their maneuver equipment was stored on the second floor, which was beneficial because that was above the majority of the buildings in the base. The barracks and mess hall were all buildings with one floor, which meant they could see over them to the conflict- but it also meant that the soldiers were at a major disadvantage because the buildings were so short. The trainees gathered in silence on the floor hiding behind over turned work benches, it was only a small group of third years that remained standing by the window to observe.

Annia, Gregory, Clarisse, Eunice, Richard and Sonya watched the conflict. Two of the instructors went down almost immediately, a smaller titan grabbing onto the line of one of them, swinging them into one another. The one with his line grabbed was thrown into the titan's mouth and devoured, the other one went spiralling into the corner of the roof of one of the barracks cracking her skull open, she hit the ground dead. Mitch was valiantly leading the small band of instructors against the eight titans gathered at the far end of the base. Things were rapidly falling apart though. A signal gun went off sending smoke into the air disorientating three of the instructors. One swung straight into a titan's open jaws, another was grabbed while attempting a recovery. Then one collided into a building and hit the ground disorientated only to be stomped by a titan in the chaos.

All of this did not go unwitnessed by Mitch, he redoubled his efforts to gain control over the chaos. The two survey core scouts were moving independently and had felled one of the titans. And were currently focusing on their second, which was the largest of the titans. However, because they were moving independently they did not know what Mitch and his team were doing. One of the scouts swung around a titan only to swing into an instructor. Their lines got tangled and they hung helpless while the large titan whorled on them.

The instructor panicked and kicked out striking the scout with his foot, he struggled some more before gripping his sword and severing his line. He dropped and hit the ground it took him a second to recover from the fall but he took of sprinting. The scout tried to mimic his actions but was snatched by the titan before he had the chance. His teammate swung around to save him but was crushed by the titan's other hand. The trapped scout kicked and flailed trying to escape and in response the titan used his two hands to snap his spine before dropping him down into his mouth.

Clarisse, Sonya and Eunice gasped in horror at the scene, Richard paled but tried to remain composed and Gregory clutched his stomach trying to hold back his breakfast that was threatening to come up. Mitch's containment had failed, the titans were now freely roaming over the base as they pleased.

Annia turned and faced the other trainees who since they stayed away from the window as ordered had remained oblivious to the situation, "Confinement has failed, the titans are now roaming around base freely. The Survey Corps scouts have fallen, the instructors are whittled down to Mitch and four others." She informed them.

"Annia you didn't need to say it that way you're scaring them." Hissed Clarisse at Annia angrily as a few first years whimpered, one started to cry. A few other trainees were clutching their stomachs like Gregory. A second year boy actually stood up and ran to the corner of the room and threw up.

"How else was I supposed to say it?" Annia said and Clarisse opened her mouth to argue with Annia but Annia continued, "Euphemism doesn't change what's going on outside."

Eunice nodded, "Clarisse there's a time to be nice and a time to be honest- Now is the time to be honest." She said siding with Annia, she had new respect for the girl after she had directed them her to safety.

Annia was the first of the group to turn back to the window, "I think I have to sit down." Gregory complained clutching his stomach and wandering over to join the group of sitting students.

In the time that they weren't watching, two of the other instructors had fallen. The one who had earlier severed his cord and dropped down was hiding in an alley, unable to get to the door of any of the buildings because there was a titan walking down the street.

Annia watched as he pressed himself back into the alley, only to fall over the barrels and draw it's attention. The titan descended upon the helpless instructor who died screaming as he slid down the titan's throat. Everyone but Annia flinched in response, Annia continued watching seemingly unfazed. Mitch and his two remaining instructors had just felled their first titan, and were focusing on the next one. The two instructors set to work at disabling it's legs and Mitch on the arms, but during the recovery swing the youngest instructor was snatched out of the air and dropped almost immediately into the titan's mouth.

Mitch yelled something indiscernible from the distance that the observing trainees were at and swung himself into the titan's mouth. He swung the instructor out, and smiled giving a wave as the titan's jaws swung shut. In stunned silence the trainees watched as the titan tilted its head back and swallowed Mitch. Although Shadis was the head and the one they mostly took orders from, no one from the 105th division was not acquainted with Mitch Bramswell. He was a kind hearted instructor who always had something helpful to say, he was also more lenient than Shadis when it came to protocol. He was the instructor whom everyone adored.

Even Annia was in shocked silence and bowed her head for a moment in recognition. "The instructors have fallen." She announced loudly, "We are now on lock down and can only hope that help is on the way."

There were gasps of surprise and some of the trainees began to cry, "We're all going to die." Eunice breathed falling down to her knees, tears pouring out of the corners of her eyes, "We're all going to die… I'm going to die." Sonya and Clarisse stared at the girl in shocked silence Eunice pulled her hands up to her face as she sobbed.

It was surprisingly Annia that crouched down to get eye level with the other girl, she peeled Eunice's hands back from her face and used her thumb to wipe the tears, "Eunice, Eunice it's okay. We're not going to die. If we keep our heads straight we can make it out of here alive." She comforted.

Eunice looked into Annia's light brown eyes with her grey blue eyes and sniffled, "Do you think so?" she asked uncertainly.

Annia nodded and tried a smile but gave up at the attempt, "I survived Shiganshina, I think out of all of us I'm the most qualified to say." She commented teasingly, and Eunice bit her lip and nodded, "Now go join everyone else, I have some planning to do." She said as she pulled Eunice up to her feet. Annia glanced at Sonya and Sonya nodded grabbing Eunice's arm and guiding her over to the other trainees. Richard followed after the two girls and began to comfort the other trainees who were panicked.

"What do you mean plan?" Clarisse hissed at Annia, "There's nothing to plan, we wait here, help has to be on the way." She insisted.

"I mean exactly what I said, Mitch placed me in charge of directing the trainees here. And I have to respect his authority and follow through with my orders." Annia stated unfazed by Clarisse's challenge. Annia glanced out the window at the approaching titans, "We need to move before they see us through the window." She said and turned and sat down facing the wall of maneuver gear.

Clarisse followed her huffing and puffing as she went angry at Annia, she flung herself down next to Sonya and gave her a look of exasperation. Clarisse glanced over at Annia a few times, the girl looked deep in thought, she didn't move or speak. In fact the only indication that Annia was still alive was the fact that she was still breathing.

For the next twenty minutes the trainees sat in silence in the supply base, the majority of them had clamped their hands over their mouths when titans passed by the windows. It remained unknown what had happened to the two remaining instructors, no one dared sit up to look out the window. There were five cries of terror during that time, and when each one was silenced the entire group flinched- that is except to Annia who was still lost in thought and remained unresponsive to everyone else.

Suddenly Annia straightened up and walked over to the wall of maneuver gear pulling off her set, she then began to pull it on. She was fast and efficient with the movements, pulling buckles tight, readjusting and testing them.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters


	6. Chapter 6:Fight Until You Live

**Chapter Six**

"What-what are you doing we're only trainees we can't use the maneuver gear yet." Clarisse said as she watched Annia pull on the gear pulling the buckles tight, "There's no way we can kill a titan we only know how to maneuver." She whispered as the titans' steps shook the building. Some of the other trainees whimpered and covered their heads, two in the back were praying.

"We can die here weak and alone-or we can rise up and take a stand. I'm taking my life into my own hands, I'm getting out of here alive with or without you. If you want to live I will do my best to keep you alive." Annia stated as she straightened up the three dimensional maneuver gear attached, "I'm giving anyone who wants to come with me five minutes to prep while I strategize an escape route." She turned then and walked to the window examining the group of titans that had somehow broke their way into the trainee base.

"Annia's right we can't stay here sooner or later we'll be found out and swarmed by titans. I'm not gonna die like a rat hiding in a hole." Richard declared as he stood up, he walked over to the wall pulling off a pack of equipment, "We may not be skilled enough to kill titans but we know enough to get out of here alive and avoid being devoured." He pulled it on his shoulders and walked over to Annia clasping her on her shoulder. She turned to stare at him her face still unexpressive.

"Thank you for giving us the courage to survive." He said and with that other trainees struggled to their feet despite the fear that rocked them and stuck their feet hard fast to the ground. Clarisse watched it all silent with eyes wide a few others did as well.

"You're all nuts, you're all gonna die out there. At least if we stay put it'll buy the Instructors time to rescue us." She told them as they walked past, she got to her feet and grabbed a trainee by the arm, "Don't you see this is ridiculous." She insisted but the trainee shook her off.

"Richard is the senior among us, I'm letting him take role of leader follow his orders." Annia announced, "Two minutes left until moving out, c'mon now hurry it up are we titan bait or soldiers?" the trainees putting on the manoeuver gear called back to her they were soldiers as the remaining few cowered on the floor in disbelief. Annia walked up then to the trainees that joined her pulling on straps to ensure they were secured and buckling harnesses. The group watched amazed, they hadn't seen this side of her. They had known her to be cold and distant, yet here she was acting as a leader and comrade helping them they couldn't help but feel admiration. Her soft side was pleasant, somewhat elder sisterly like and somewhat motherly like, to see such a gentle and kind side from someone who always kept to themselves was relaxing in this tense situation.

"Annia!" Richard called, Annia looked over at his expression and paled he looked angry at her, "You are just as experienced as me, everyone knows you flunked the assessments on purpose to allow more of us into the military police. Anyways it was your idea to escape, we're co-leaders now whether you like it or not." He finished and smiled extending his hand towards her, she looked down at it confused for a moment and then took it shaking it. The group held back a gasp as a faint smile appeared on Annia's lips, no one had actually seen a smile out of her. It was nice to see a beacon of hope in this desperate situation.

"Let's get as many men out of here alive as possible." She stated quietly, she then turned towards Clarisse, "My first act as leader is to order you Clarisse to put on your equipment immediately, you are the only soldier that will be recruited against their will." Annia ordered her.

Clarisse bristled, "What why me? I told you I'm staying right here." She growled, Annia looked unfazed.

Annia turned to face Clarisse the two girls were almost nose to nose, "You are the number two ranked trainee in our whole division. That means you are not dispensable like myself. You are a valuable soldier and a valuable resource for humanity. I cannot afford for your death." Annia explained slowly her tone remained monotone, she appeared unfazed by Clarisse obvious irritation.

Richard walked over, "I think what Annia's trying to say is you're too important to die, and she's going to drag you out of here whether or not you like it. But despite that she'll guard you with her life." Richard translated for Annia slowly walking up and placing a hand on each girl's shoulder pushing them back. Clarisse glared into Annia's eyes.

"The first, third and fourth ranked trainees are already accompanying us. I can trust Richard on his own, you however are getting emotional. Stay with me, I'll die before harm comes to you." Annia stated before Clarisse could open her mouth. Clarisse glanced over to Richard for guidance, the boy smiled down on her. Begrudgingly she gave into the two of them. While putting on her gear Annia came over and inspected her gear just as with everyone else. Despite the fact she was attempting to stay mad at Annia, she couldn't help but be softened at the kind gesture the girl displayed.

"Thank you." Clarisse stated as Annia straightened up. The girl met her eyes and nodded turning.

"Richard and I are going out first to draw the titan's attention, at our signal you'll all leave as well. We're going to go to the forest, it's easier to hide there and there's less open space, our gear will come in handy in that environment. We're going to try and follow the roads and paths but also avoid being on them- they'll be too easy for titans to follow." Annia informed the team, she glanced at Richard for him to take over.

"Right now I'm going to divide you into teams, if we get overwhelmed and something happens no one goes off on their own. We'll split into our appointed teams and all plan to meet at the lake, remember if something happens go to the lake." Richard finished, all the trainees geared up and prepared to leave shouted their acknowledgement. He turned to leave but Annia stayed facing the group.

"For those of you staying I'm offering you one last time to come with us, I can't guarantee that you'll remain unnoticed once we break out of here. I ask that if you do stay here don't do anything rash. I will bring back help as soon as possible." She promised, "Now let's face the titans with honour and courage and may we not cower for the sake of humanity!" she shouted and saluted the trainees. They in response saluted back, some of the individuals staying behind even got to their feet and saluted her repeating her encouraging words back to her. She then joined Richard by the window, they both got into a ready position.

"Three…two…one." Richard counted down and once the word one left his mouth both of them crashed through the window activating their manoeuver gear.

"Two titans to the left, one to the center and three to the right." Annia observed and drew her swords, "I'll handle the one in the center and clear the path." And with that she doubled her speed pulling ahead of Richard.

"I thought you said we weren't going to engage-" but he never got the chance to finish the sentence, Annia had already maneuvered behind the titan. Using its shoulder to propel herself forwards she slashed down on its weak point killing it.

"Path cleared, give the signal now before the other titans are aware of us." Annia announced standing from the titan's corpse. Richard signaled and the other trainees burst out of the base headquarters their movements awkward and somewhat clumsier then their two leaders. However, they recovered and were soon preforming to the level that they did in class.

The group was approaching the forest rapidly when there was a cry from behind, Annia used a nearby tree to turn midair "I'll go see the problem at the rear, Richard, Clarisse continue forward." She shouted, she manoeuvered back to where they had come from avoiding other soldiers as they passed by her.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Clarisse called out to Richard watching Annia disappear.

"She already killed a titan on her own, I'm afraid of getting in her way. Whatever it is she can handle it." Richard called back, "We're approaching the forest, everyone stay close!" He ordered and other trainees called back in response.

Annia meanwhile was rushing towards the panicked cries, it was the group of first years who had attracted the three titans from the right. "I don't want to die!" shrieked one of the male ones as the titan slowly lowered him towards his mouth. The trainee feebly pounded his arm against the titan in defiance "I don't want to die!"

Annia used the nearby barracks to redirect herself swing towards the titan's arm, she sliced through the flexor digitorium and other respective tendons. The titan's arm was rendered incapable of holding the trainee. "Run now!" Annia called out to him as he wiggled free of the titan, "I'll cover you do not under any circumstance come back for me. Run, run until you die!" she yelled out.

The trainee nodded and took off, "Try biting me titan and you'll lose more than just your hand." Annia growled readjusting her grip on her swords. The titan turned on her and started at her from her position on the ground. It charged towards her, using the building to propel herself she dodged to the side but as she went to maneuver behind it one of the other titans went to crush her under hand. She rolled to avoid the blow that's when she heard the female trainee scream out.

Annia leapt off the roof utilizing sliding along the ground to search for where the scream came from, she used the titans' limbs in order to manoeuver. It drew their attention but she moved too rapidly for them to follow her movements. Their arms swung round trying to grab her or smash her but she circled under and over, even at one point using their arm as a spring board to leap off. She found the recruit then huddling by the alley between two of the barracks.

"It's jammed! It's jammed!" she shrieked feebly shaking her swords. A titan noticed the girl and broke ahead of Annia, the girl looked up and saw the titan a scream building in her throat as her eyes widened. Annia doubled her speed and tackled the girl out of the way of the titan. She grabbed her by the waist and using her gear carried the two of them over to a nearby roof.

"Activate it like this, you were doing it wrong. Now quick catch up to your companion. " She ordered, "I've got this handled." She didn't give the trainee the chance to reply or even to react as she leapt off the roof for the nearby titan. She circled in the air letting out a cry as she slashed down on the titan.

"Die!" she screamed as the one meter long, ten centimetres wide cut opened in the nape of the titan's neck. It fell to the ground with a tremendous crash nearly crushing the barracks with its fall. Annia vaguely registered the sound of the first year using her maneuver equipment in the background to escape. The remaining two titans appeared distracted. Annia suspected that their attention was drawn by the remaining first years, the quickest route would be a direct path but the lecture hall was in her way. Annia hardened herself and braced, she sent her grappling hooks into the window frame and crashed through the window the gear sending her straight through the room.

As she flew through the air Annia braced for the next window, she crashed through and the second that had happened she activated her gear propelling herself to the nearest titan. She flew straight towards it, her grappling hook piercing the flesh of its shoulders. Annia however was going too fast for her untrained self, she couldn't prepare the strike, she crashed into the titan regaining stable footing on its neck. Annia took less than a second to reorient herself before slashing down and causing the titan to fall dead. The second titan had noticed her then and whirled around on her, it was by far the largest and fastest one. It reached out for her, Annia well within its range. Annia leapt up and over its hand and ran along its arm leaping off of its shoulder and sending her hooks towards a nearby roof. As she ran along the roof the titan turned around, she then launched her hooks at a door on the road across. The hooks' line pulled taunt and she was propelled off of the roof and between the titan's legs. As she passed within range of the calcaneal tendon on the right leg she slashed out severing it. The titan's step faltered, its right leg rendered for the most part temporarily useless. She landed on the door then launched herself back across the road slashing at the titan's outstretched arm as she passed. It was then she saw what had lured the titans it was the two remaining first years huddled and quivering on the roof.

"Get out of here you idiots! Are there any more of you?" She demanded over them.

"No ma'am, we-we're all that's left after Enrick was… was-" the larger of the two first years started.

"I said get out of here now!" she yelled angrily at the two first year trainees hoping to spring them into action. They nodded and took off avoiding the titan's outstretched hand reaching for them. Annia launched herself behind the titan slashing at its vulnerable point. As it fell she caught up with the first years.

"Thank you Annia, you saved us!" shouted the one that spoke up sooner, "If-if only we acted Enrick might still-"

"Don't think like that, thinking about what ifs is not going to help. Concentrate on staying alive, fight with your dying breathe. Limit the corpses, limit the loss, limit the burden placed on your comrades, friends, family and unit. Fight!" Annia shouted, the two first years stared on at the usually unsociable third year. They had never heard her speak before today and suddenly she was so inspirational.

"Yes ma'am!" The two of them shouted as the three of them broke through the tree line and into the forest. Richard was waiting for them with Clarisse and a few of the other third years.

"Annia!" Clarisse shouted out amazed the girl had come back unhurt.

"How many dead?" Richard asked turning as Annia passed him, he activated his own equipment and then battled to keep pace with her. She noticed his struggle and slowed down, a few of the others crowded around as well.

"We lost at least one first year, otherwise no other reported casualties." She reported in and then called out to everyone, "Third years stick close I want everyone to pick one fist year and shadow them. Do your best to protect them, but remember self-preservation is more important right now because the mission is survival and limited body count and nothing else." Annia replied, "Three more titans are now deceased, two known remain but there could be others we should remain on full alert."

"The best place to stay until help arrives will be the forest it's advantageous to our three dimensional gear. I say we camp out in the center of the forest, the trees are denser there so titans will have difficulty maneuvering and chances are we'll hear them first." Richard called out.

"I agree." Annia replied, "Clarisse relay the message." She said looking at the other girl.

Clarisse nodded, "We're camping tonight in the center of the forest!" she called out, soon all the other trainees called back out. For the next ten minutes the journey was swift and silent as the band of trainees delved deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Richard the first years are too exhausted stop here!" Annia called out using a large branch to swing herself back around to head towards the end of the group.

"I'm going to go just a little farther!" Richard called back.

The first year girl she had saved was beginning to lag far behind, her face looked haggard and her movements were clumsier and clumsier with each launch. She swung around next to the girl, "Are you all right?" she asked the girl, the girl panted and looked over at Annia but didn't say anything, "I said are you alright, we're stopping so you can recover." Annia repeated herself, the trainee in response nodded. Suddenly due to exhaustion she hooked into a dead tree branch, the branch broke and she went plummeting. _Damn it _Annia thought and acting fast dived down. She swung along the forest floor and caught the trainee before she hit the ground. Annia stopped then and helped the girl onto her feet, she wrapped the girl's arm over her shoulder and offered support.

"So-sorry I was just so… so distracted. That thing it ate Enrick right in front of me." The trainee apologised and put her weight on Annia, "I-I didn't know it would be so terrifying like that you know. You hear about titans but you never see them… h-how are you so calm?" she asked Annia.

Annia looked down hiding her face behind her hair, "I was there… I saw wall Maria fall. I was one of the last ones out of the city. I saw a lot of people die by titans hands, you could say I just got over it." She replied, "I've always had problems with emotion so I could probably cope better than most."

"I'm so sorry I didn't know." The Trainee apologised.

"It's fine." Annia replied adjusting her grip on the girl, "Let's get back into the trees it's safer there." She adjusted to launch her hooks into the nearby branches when she heard the crack of a twig. She instantly lit up, "It's a horse it's one of the horses!" She shouted out. Still supporting the trainee the two went over to the horse. "Are you alright to stand on our own, I want to check it's saddle bag see if there's any supplies." The trainee nodded and used a nearby tree to lean on. Annia dug through the saddle bag. Meanwhile Clarisse landed down on the ground.

"Is everything alright, Richard saw you dive down. We've arranged watches and sleeping arrangements, you were taking a while so we thought some- is that a horse?" Clarisse shouted and ran over.

"Keep your voice down, we still don't know if there are any titans in the forest." Annia replied, "There's a signal gun in here, it'll come in handy if we need to signal for help. Here take it." She said and shoved the flare gun case at Clarisse. Clarisse grabbed it.

"Why me?" she demanded.

"Because you and Richard are the ones I have to keep alive. It's best to give it to a person who isn't going to die, I may die, she may die, any of the other trainees might die. But I promised to keep you and Richard alive as the top students." Annia replied, "Empty gas tanks excellent, plus some wire." She muttered pulling it put of the saddle bag.

"Empty gas tanks? How are those of any good they're empty!" Clarisse shouted out.

"I said keep your voice down, you're drawing the attention of everything in a mile radius." Annia replied and turned on her, "I'm going to use the wires and cans to create a warning device, I'll set up trip wires with the cans attached. Chances are the titan won't trip on the wire, it'll probably snap but the cans will clang loud enough for us to hear and give us an early warning. It's better than someone starting to shout on watch and draw its' attention." Annia explained.

"Oh that's actually a pretty smart idea." Clarisse replied, "What about the horse?" she asked pointing to the animal that was obediently staying next to the three recruits.

"I want to take it to camp, it could also alert us to a titan's presence, anyways it may come in handy in an emergency, plus there's actually food in the saddle bag. I'm assuming someone was planning to escape with this but never made it out of camp. Or more likely one of the dead scouts. You take the trainee there, I'll follow from the ground." Annia announced swinging herself into the saddle.

"Alright, c'mon are you okay enough to go on your own or do you need help?" Clarisse asked the trainee, the trainee shook her head and propelled herself up and into the tree. "Guess she's alright, well let's get going." She too launched herself up, she began retracing her steps back to the camp. She constantly glanced over to the trainee but appeared the short rest had done her good and she was fine to go the extra distance. Clarisse was also worried about Annia on horseback, she glanced back infrequently but Annia was always in sight.

At camp Annia volunteered to stay on the ground, but it was argued that someone should stay on the ground with her and alternate watches. Clarisse because she had the signal gun and so didn't need to shout for a warning begrudgingly volunteered. Annia set to work immediately with her trip wire warning system, it shrunk the size of the camp since wire and cans were limited but the trainees felt much more comfortable with the warning system installed.

Before dark Richard called everyone together at the center of camp for a meeting, "We need to plan in case of an emergency. I think Annia's right and third years should shadow first and second years because of their inexperience. A third year will act as a leader for each group, first and second years will follow the orders given by the third years, agreed?" he asked the group. And much to Annia, Clarisse and Richard's surprise there was no complaint on the matter. However, there were three too many third years.

"I'll volunteer to act as a guard for Clarisse and Richard." Annia suggested.

"What is this obsession with guarding us!?" Clarisse shouted out in frustration, she glared over at the brown haired female.

Annia slowly twisted to look over at the other girl, "You and Richard out of all of us here are the most valuable weapons for mankind. As the most qualified soldiers among us you are more important to keep alive. Furthermore it's more important to keep a leader alive then a follower. A hundred soldiers can be replaced, the loss of a leader however is irreparable." She explained, some of the other third years nodded in agreement, the second years also gave solemn nods.

"W-well what about you! We all know you purposely flunk the assignments so you're not ranked in the top ten. You just killed four titans on your own. Aren't you more valuable than us!?" Clarisse yelled back in frustration.

Annia didn't even brush off the verbal assault she simply continued to stare stoically at Clarisse who was glaring and fuming, "I've told you twice already to be quiet, keep your voice down. Your voice and temper are endangering everyone here."

Clarisse fumed further, "So doesn't this mean that you are the better lead-" she started to scream but Annia acted fast, she punched Clarisse in the gut and swept her feet out from under her. Clarisse landed heavily on her back, Annia continued her assault pulling Clarisse into an arm bar and up onto her feet. Once she restrained the other trainee she covered her mouth with her other hand. The other trainees remained rooted to the spot, Annia had moved so swiftly and aggressively. She had Clarisse restrained in under a minute and it was done so precisely almost like it had been premeditated.

"I told you to speak quietly, now I'll explain this to you very quietly and anyone who wishes to hear the answer may do so quietly." Annia snarled, "I may be more skilled then you but I don't value my life at all, I'm too willing to die and have nothing to live for. Therefore I'd make a poor leader because I would die before my men… I am far too compassionate for my own good." The other trainees' eyes widened at this confession, it appeared that drastic situations brought out the best in Annia.

"Now I'm going to release you very slowly and I want you to promise me that you'll stay very quiet or else I'll have to restrain you again." Annia cautioned Clarisse who nodded, Annia first released her mouth still holding onto her arm. Then in a quick motion she released Clarisse's arm and jumped backwards to get out of Clarisse's range. "Richard what other plans do we have in case of an emergency?" she asked Richard to redirect the conversation.

"Well just like before if we end up getting split up head to the lake. Sundown's not far off, we should all get into position." He suggested, the group split up going to where they had been directed. Clarisse followed Annia, she deeply respected the girl for her actions and compassion yet at the same time she had a burning hatred for the girl. Clarisse was annoyed about how much Annia was under valuing herself and how much the girl denied her skill. _Doesn't she get it, she's more valuable than all of us here compassion or not. Her attitude is infuriating. _Clarisse thought as she followed behind.

"I can tell you're still angry with me, I'm sorry for attacking you but it had to be done." Annia replied not turning to face the girl. Clarisse flushed bright red out of embarrassment.

"Its fine just stop mentioning it already!" Clarisse snapped back. The two girls landed down by the horse that was grazing at the grass. After a few moments of silence Clarisse had calmed down, she was curious to see if Annia would be sociable. She had attempted in first year to socialize with the girl. But like everyone expected Annia remained distant, she was not outwardly rude nor cold, yet she refused to speak unless it was related to work. "So whose horse do you think it is? I haven't seen a lot of horses around here." Clarisse started glancing out of the corner of her eyes at Annia who was stroking the horse and had been doing so for a while.

"Well remember there were that representatives from the Scouting Corps that were delivering a message, I'd say it was probably their horse. Or someone escaping and they may have been caught unawares." Annia replied, "But that's just based off of speculation and observation."

"I say we settle in for the night, the ground's not going to get any more comfortable than it already is." Annia continued.

"Yeah you're right." Clarisse answered and flung herself down next to a tree. She shifted for a few seconds before she found a comfortable spot among the roots, "Going to be a long night."

"You could say that again." Annia replied as she fell back onto the grass laying spread eagle. She sighed and Clarisse visible saw tension leave the other girl's body, _she's so unguarded right now. Her features soften when she's like this, she could probably be considered pretty if she relaxed like this more often. _Clarisse thought. Just then Annia glanced over at the other girl who seemed aware Clarisse was staring. Embarrassedly Clarisse glanced away her face turning bright pink against her will.

"It's alright for you to stare, I just wanted to make sure it was you I was feeling staring and not a titan or something." Annia replied.

_Even her speech has relaxed _Clarisse thought and shook her head clear, "I guess I should thank you, you really did get us out of base unharmed."

Annia shrugged, "We're not out of the woods yet, both figuratively and literally. Anything could happen. Anyways I may have just gotten lucky with it all."

Clarisse stared on in disbelief, "Is there ever a time when you realise or at least verbally acknowledge that you have done good? That you succeeded because all I ever hear out of you are lame excuses like that to make yourself look bad."

Annia looked away from Clarisse and up at the sky there was a crack of blue sky in the tree tops, "I suppose it's because I never feel successful, I always feel like a failure or focus on what I could have done better. Plus I hate having attention drawn to me, I wouldn't want to be a captain. Everyone looks to the captain, I would want to be the captain's support, the one who does all the labour but never takes the credit. The forgotten one that works behind the scenes, I feel like that's where I belong."

Clarisse simply stared in wonder, for a girl who never opened her mouth that speech had been heartfelt and sincere. It was hard not to feel your heart be touched by it. They were silent for a few moments, both relaxed and somewhat enjoying the other's company.

Suddenly Clarisse couldn't hold it in anymore and blurted out what was on her mind, "Do you like Richard?" it had been on her mind for a while now and she couldn't contain it any longer. She flushed red out of embarrassment.

Annia flung up into a sitting position flushing pink, "W-What'd make you think that?" she squeaked out.

Clarisse giggled, she had never seen Annia so flustered, "Um maybe that reaction." She snickered.

"No seriously what would make you think that it's ridiculous." Annia replied in a rush still flushing pink.

"Well you stare at him a lot, I've noticed it during training and such. Your eyes gravitate towards him, and the look on your face. It's really protective looking like you'd go in the fray for him in a second's notice." Clarisse started she leaned back against the tree folding her arms behind her head, "And how you try to never hurt his pride. You help him a lot but you never let on or tell him that you did help. Or for instance at first you kept insisting you were guarding me, but you meant him too. You were saying that you were protecting both of us, you just never said his name because you were afraid of hurting his pride."

Annia nodded, laying back into the grass her hand clutching at her heart, "You're right I like him just a little bit though." She whispered just loud enough for them to hear. A bird started to sing in a nearby branch.

"Why didn't you say anything or do anything about it?" Clarisse asked her.

"Well I knew you liked him a lot… and I thought it would be better for you to go with him." Annia replied.

"That's ridiculous you're so strong and kind and brave and you're on the same level as him. I feel as though I can never catch up to you two. You're always just outside of my reach." Clarisse stated and unconsciously she reached forward with her hand and grasped at nothingness as if failing to grab onto someone.

"That's the problem I'm too physically strong for him, and too weak emotionally. You-you are far better than me, you're still strong and amazing physically but you also have all these emotions and you bring smiles to people's faces. You understand people Clarisse. I don't think you see it but you complement each other so well." Annia whispered, "I was rooting for you, you know." She admitted.

Clarisse's eyes started to water with tears, her heart was torn. She loved Richard, the moment she saw him he was so brave and strong and he was so, so very kind to her. And to hear someone like Annia tell her she was rooting for her. _She doesn't get it she's good at understanding people, she is good with her emotions. She is so far more compassionate then me _Clarisse thought to herself as the tears fell over her cheeks. "Well I'll just have to root for you too then."

Annia shook her head, "I can't handle love right now, it hurts too much." Annia admitted sounding exhausted.

"Did something happen?" Clarisse asked as she wiped her eyes.

Annia's eyes suddenly looked distant, her attention was drawn to the past, "I was there when wall Maria was breached, I saw it happen. I had gotten separated from my family, in fact I distracted a titan so my older half-brother could get away. I managed to find them after wards among the other refugees." Annia explained, "I had been an illegitimate child of a wealthy merchant, they were happy I had died. Elated that the disgrace of the family had been wiped out, when I found them they-" her voice cracked then and Clarisse saw a single tear run down Annia's cheek, "they were really cruel to me, and then they disowned me. I was left on my own after this great tragedy to carve out my own future."

"To this day they don't recognize me, they won't even acknowledge me, I think it would have hurt less if they had died from titans." She swiped at the tear, her face then softened, "But it was thanks to them that I got to be here. If they hadn't abandoned me I would have spent my life working for their business. But because they abandoned me I was free from that fate. And I knew from the moment that a soldier grabbed me around the waist and carried me off to safety as I was being chased by a titan that my life had gone to the military. My sole purpose would be to serve until I died." She finished on a brighter tone, when she finished she sat up a little taller, her mask of cold distance had finally evaporated. Clarisse felt that she was staring at the real Annia Beauregard for the first time.

"Is that why the Survey Corps?" Clarisse asked her out of curiosity, "I still remember from first year you said you wanted to join the Survey Corps."

"Yeah, that's where I wanted to go immediately. I thought I could do the most for humanity as a whole." Annia replied, "I knew from the start I wouldn't join the military brigade. I also knew that for some people that was their goal in life was to join the brigade. The last thing I wanted to do was to stand in the way of someone's dream, so I failed assessments."

"Thank you for being so considerate." Clarisse whispered, "And giving us a chance, none of us could stand next to you if you gave it your all."

"Let's get drinks together sometime, I bet you are hilarious when your drunk since you're so serious." Clarisse teased.

Annia smiled, "Sure… it sounds like fun." She responded sincerely.

"I'll take first watch." Clarisse volunteered, "You could use the rest, we just ran you fought as well."

"Sometimes the running is more exhausting and harder than the fighting." Annia whispered.

And that's when the cans on the wire started to clang, "What the-" Clarisse started suddenly the ground shook and breaking through the trees to their left was the two titans from the base flanked by another six.

"Where did they all come from?!" She yelled out in alarm.

"Clarisse your flares, send up a flare!" Annia shouted leaping to her feet, she ran over to the horse smacking it on the flank, "Heeya!" she shouted at it, it whinnied and bolted. Clarisse fumbled with the pack opening it and removing the flare gun. She attached the smoke signal and fired into the air. The tree tops ahead of them sprung to life with the trainees bursting through the leaves in escape.

"They're so fast!" Clarisse yelled as the titans closed the distance, her feet were hard stuck to the ground. She found she was paralyzed by fear and unable to move.

"Clarisse move!" Annia yelled out to the girl who remained frozen, "_CLARISSE MOVE!" _she yelled at the top of her lungs. It had done the trick Clarisse began to move. She turned and began to run away from the titans activating her gear and launching herself up into the trees. Annia followed after her, the titans smashing down where they had been only a second afterward.

"Clarisse stay focused, your one and only objective is to survive." Annia ordered as they dodged and weaved through the tree tops. They soon caught up to the end of the rest of the group.

"Move it first years, this isn't training. You die for real here!" Annia shouted out and suddenly the first years doubled their pace.

"ABNORMAL! There's an abnormal!" shouted Clark a third year at the back of the pack his first year student struggling to keep up with the pace. Annia looked over her shoulder, his call was right. The abnormal was sprinting unusually fast, it caught up to the first year at the back, it was the boy she had freed from the titan's hands. She swung herself around to engage the titan but it was too late, the titan swung its hand and crushed the first year against a tree. He died instantly, the titan grabbed onto the corpse and began to pull it towards his mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" Annia yelled out swinging herself at the titan and severing its arm off, "Move it they're catching up." Annia shouted but again it was too late the titans had caught up to the end half of the group. Chaos ensued, the titans were clambering around and knocking the trees around even uprooting some of them. The trainees panicked, the third years struggled to control their younger students. Some even panicked and fled leaving their trainee abandoned. However, they had headed Annia's advice none of them were engaging the titans, they were simply evading. But they were disoriented either from out maneuvering attacks or from the fear gripping them.

Annia threw herself into the chaos swords drawn and ready to kill, this however was ten times harder than back at the base. At the base there were only two titans at most and there weren't other trainees. More importantly unpredictable trainees that could get in her way and accidentally injured. _First objective confinement, do not let any titans out of this perimeter _she thought and dropped down to the forest floor level, she swung in and around titan legs slashing at muscles and tendons. Two of the titans were felled instantly, the other cuts were enough to slow them. Annia was aware above her a second year had been captured and was crushed in the hands of the titan, her screams cut short. Annia flinched, _I'm sorry I failed you_ she thought and hardened _second objective remove all unwanted trainees from the area. _She swung back up to the upper branches, "Fredric, Clark get those second years out of here, the lake is in that direction!" she called out pointing the two boys nodded back at her and redirected the group of students.

"Sonya, dispatch those two titans I felled immediately!" Annia ordered, instantly Sonya who had been directing her two second year trainees told them to follow Clark and Fredric. She then swooped down to kill the two titans that were slowly recovering from Annia's inflicted wounds.

"Captain I need assistance!" Gregory another third year had called out, "My trainees have already gotten out, I'm in a bit of a mess!" he shouted out, two of the titans had circled around him and were fighting to grab him. He was doing his best to stay alive but was prevented from escaping.

"Gregory, human springboard technique three!" Annia shouted out as she twisted around to assist him.

Gregory was momentarily distracted, _I named that move… she remembered that time… _he flashed back during maneuver training he had been working with Richard and Clarisse. They were working on techniques for assisting each other, in particular movements to slingshot each other in the air. In order to remember them all Gregory had been calling out names for the techniques, Richard had teased him for it and Clarisse had laughed. He vaguely remembered that Annia had been on her own, the odd man out when it came to group training, she must have been watching and listening all that time to everyone. He shook himself off mentally and regained focus on the task ahead.

Annia swung under the titan's legs and began circling upwards pointing her feet to the sky, "Do it now!" She yelled out, as she flew upwards and pulled her legs in. Gregory swung down their feet met and he pushed off of her feet, it propelled him upwards higher than he would have gotten with his gear. As he soared over the titans' heads he used his gear to propel himself over them.

Annia then swung out from under the smaller titan, "together we take them down!" Annia shouted.

"Heck yeah!" Gregory shouted out, "Two person take down five! I'll take the neck you take the eyes!" he called out _the eyes are the most dangerous target there's no way she'd let me take them. Plus after seeing a titan I don't know if I can do it._

"Got it." Annia replied, she hooked onto the titan's back propelling herself around it. She landed on the head of the other one and turned to face her target, Gregory knew instinctively when she was going to move. And she moved fast, normally he'd have to wait for his partner but he knew if he waited he'd miss his opportunity. As soon as she turned she launched her hooks into the titan's chest, she spun around head over heels towards the titan's face. She sliced through its eyes rendering it blind. A second afterwards Gregory sliced at the nape of the neck killing the titan.

"Gregory pull out of here now!" Annia ordered, "And thank you for the help." She added curtly nodding her head at him.

"Behind you!" Gregory shouted Annia twisted around the second titan was reaching for her, but it's arm was sliced in half by Richard and Clarisse swung past it's legs slicing as she went.

"Gregory get out of here!" She yelled a second time he nodded and took off, "I thought I told you two to get out of here! What are you doing?"

"Saving you Annia, even you're not perfect!" Clarisse called out somewhat teasingly feeling more comfortable in the presence of the other trainee.

"Anyways you said you were guarding us. Doesn't that mean you can't let us out of your sight? We're just trying to make your job easier!" Richard called out, "Let's kill some titans!"

"Priority is survival still you two!' Annia shouted out but smiled faintly. She dispatched the injured titan quickly.

"You second years follow me!" Gregory shouted swinging underneath another titan's arm and landing down next to them. He got their attention and directed them accordingly.

"Annia what are we looking at?" Richard demanded.

Annia nodded, "Five titans, chances are the wounds I inflicted on their legs to hinder them are healed or close to it. Sonya may be amongst the eight students remaining in the chaos. Our objective is to get them out, avoiding combat unless it is necessary to engage." She reported the two third years nodded.

"We work as a team it's how the professionals do it anyways." Richard said.

"I agree." Clarisse said.

"Well, let's help those two there next to the larger titan. They're the closest anyways." Richard suggested, he then launched himself towards them. Annia and Clarisse launched themselves after him. In a synchronized motion Richard and Annia sliced at the titan's arms halting it from reaching out to the two students who were frozen in fear on the branch of a tree. Clarisse swung around the back of the titan to slice at its neck. _I've got it! _She remarked excitedly yet the titan still stood she cursed the cut wasn't deep enough. _Damn it this is harder than in training how'd Annia manage to do that? _Clarisse shook her head _I have to get my head in the game I- _she reminded herself but it was too late the titan had turned around on her and was swatting at her with its' hand. Richard swung by catching her and knocking her out of the way. Annia then killed the titan swiftly the trio landed on the branch next to the two cowering students.

"The lake is that way move fast." Annia directed pointing the way with her swords, she then examined them, "The blades are dulled I was slicing too aggressively." She remarked and released the blades drawing two new ones out.

"Clarrise are you alright?" Richard asked her his kind face was examining hers with compassion.

She nodded, "I'm fine I was just distracted this is so much different than training. So much harder." She replied she felt her face flush slightly and wish that the blush would fade quickly, "Let's get back to the mission."

"Are you sure you're fine enough I don't want to push you this is our first mission we need to be aware of our limits." Richard comforted, he went to pat her shoulder. Clarisse's heart speed up in her chest and her blush got deeper. _I'm so weak in front of him, I must seem so pathetic in his eyes. _Clarisse thought, _I can barely keep up with these two, I'm weighing them down. _ She felt frozen and embarrassed.

Annia was her saviour because she interrupted the conversation, "She said she's fine, let's go." She stated bluntly, and leapt off the branch. _She's my saviour _Clarisse thought as she leapt off of the branch after Annia _I don't know if she was even aware of what she just did- _just as Clarisse thought this Annia met her eye and winked. _She was helping me out, she knew my problem. _Clarisse blushed and smiled. Richard followed after them.

Three second years were trying to take down a titan, two serving as a distraction and the third waiting for an opportunity to kill, he thought he saw his chance and leapt. "DIE YOU BASTARD!" he screamed swinging his sword down. _His swing is to wild and unfocused _Annia thought as she pressed herself to get over to the groups faster. _He's not swinging hard enough _Richard paled and hardened himself for the coming battle. _His going to fail and is blind to the danger _Clarisse swallowed nervously. Their analysis was accurate he swung down hard enough to cut through the flesh but his cut was nowhere near deep or large enough to be fatal.

"Wah?" he shouted out as he swung past, the titan whirled on him and grabbed him he began to scream frantically struggling in the grasp.

"Will!" shouted out another second year and he went to launch himself towards his friend.

"No don't!" Annia shouted out swinging out with her hand outstretched to grab him, he was just out of reach her hand closing on air. Her eyes widened as she saw the student swing away from her. The second year had his sword drawn and was swinging in bravely to save his friend. But he was blind to what was happening and the titan smashed him with its other hand. He went flying and crashed head first into a tree, he hit the ground dead.

"Edward!" called out the two second years together, the one trapped in the titan's hand looked back at it terrified. His struggle doubled and he screamed out in terror. Annia fuelled by her failure to save the first student swung in slashing at the titan's hand. The fingers fell away and the student fell back now freed from the titan's grasp. Richard launched himself after her to catch the falling student, Clarisse followed after to observe him.

Annia stared the titan down, "Annia wait!" Richard shouted out watching her move, but she was already moving in for the kill.

_She's so fast with her gear, she's a blur _Clarisse thought staring at Annia in near terror, the titan's neck erupted in a fountain of blood as she swung past. When it landed everyone examined the corpse, Annia had sliced so deep that she had almost decapitated the titan entirely. She was drenched in the titan blood that was steaming off of her, she swung her swords out to the sides flicking the blood off. She approached the downed second year student, Clarisse flinched back Annia's face was dark.

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "What were you thinking!" She yelled in his face, he began to shake sweat beading on his forehead. He struggled to answer her, his eyes widening in fright, "I asked you what were you thinking!" she shrieked.

"I-we-we thought- thought we could handle it." He replied in a terrified manner, "We thought we could take it down-" a crack echoed through the air, Annia's hand still hung in the air and the second year student's head was twisted to the side.

"You cost your friend his life, endangered yourself and your other teammate!" she yelled at him, he flinched and looked to the ground still shaking.

"I'm- I'm sorry we were wrong. I was wrong." He apologised but gained the courage to look up at Annia's face her eyes were watering.

"That's ridiculous don't you realise you could've been killed you're not ready for this yet." She whispered, "Are you hurt?" she asked him looking concerned.

"I hurt my legs a bit being grabbed but otherwise I think I'm fine." He replied and she let go of the collar of his shirt. She stepped away from him and turned her back on him.

"Get out of here now and don't try anything stupid like that again." She ordered and he nodded staring at her confused. He rubbed at the spot where she had slapped him in wonder, his other teammate landed down next to him and the two set off.

"Annia you didn't need to slap him!" Clarisse shouted as she ran up next to her, Richard arriving a second afterwards. Annia ignored them and took off again, Clarisse fumed at her and took off angrily.

"I think she was just frustrated with herself." Richard called out.

"What do you mean?" Clarisse called back still angry at Annia's behaviour.

Richard laughed, "She was mad she couldn't save the second year and misdirected it towards that kid. Anyways he deserved a dose of reality he was acting brashly. There's a time to be brave and a time to know your limits." They then turned their attention to the three last titans and the three remaining trainees who were trapped by the titans. It was two first years and a second year, the first years immobilized by fear. The second year trying to coax them to move but not getting anywhere.

"Annia help me out here!" Richard called out Annia slowed and swung down next to him, they looked at each other and nodded. Clarisse still behind watched as the two geniuses moved as one and annihilated the closest titan rapidly. They had cleared a way to the other trainees, Clarisse landed on the branch next to them first.

"C'mon guys we need to get out of here!" she shouted at them, "You leave now I'll take over." She said pointing to the second year. She nodded and took off in the direction that Clarisse had swung in from, Annia and Richard landed next to her.

"I-I can't move, I-I never thought that it would be like this. They're so big and terrifying I don't know if I can, no I can't move." Blurted the one trainee in terror eyes locked on the titans.

"You need to move!" Clarisse shouted and the one who spoke fell to his knees, "They're not going to move are they?" Clarisse remarked out loud and looked over to her teammates. In response Richard strode forward and grabbed the one still standing around the waist and hoisting him up onto his shoulder.

"Like Annia said we don't necessarily need to engage the titans just out maneuver them so let's get these kids out of here." He said and ran off of the branch taking off with trainee. Annia moved to the other trainee and helped him to his feet, pulling his arm around her shoulder. Clarisse instinctively moved over and took his other arm.

"Let's go." Annia said and walked him to the end of the branch, he seemed to regain his composure then and launched himself off. Annia and Clarisse followed, they noticed that Richard had released the trainee he grabbed and was escaping next to him. The titans were giving chase but the one fell behind quickly and would not be able to pose a threat. Annia looked over her shoulder _it's the abnormal I forgot about it._

"Titan approaching!" she yelled out, "Move faster, do not engage it's abnormal! I repeat do not engage!" she yelled the two first years instantly quickened their pace. Richard however did not heed her warning he instead swung back around as if to engage the titan.

"Richard don't it's an abnormal!" she yelled, Clarisse's eyes widened in fright. Annia twisted around to stop Richard, the titan was speeding towards them, "Richard it's abnormal do not engage!" she yelled out, but he ignored her pleas.

"I can handle it!" he shouted back _if I don't take care of it now it'll catch up to us and it could pose a threat to everyone, I need to end it now._ It was then that he came to be face to face with the thing. He looked directly into its eyes and paled. It was so fast, faster than all of the other titans. Its' hand swung around, he looked at the hand _there's no way I can dodge that. _Suddenly something crashed into him and sent him flying away to safety. Annia knocked him away and took the swing, she went flying head over heels and slammed into the tree. _Damn it all _she thought as her head connected with the tree and she fell towards the forest floor dazed and disorientated. Richard meanwhile was recovering from his near death experience.

"Annia!" he called out in terror, but he saw her moving and released a sigh of relief. His attention was now drawn back to the titan, Clarisse swung past its' arm slicing at it.

"She's fine Richard, we need to focus on getting out of here!" she shouted as she swung back around him. "Let's take out its legs!" she called trying to sound brave but deep inside she was forcing back her terror. She and Richard swung past the lateral sides of its legs slashing as they went. They swung back past slashing. Annia meanwhile was struggling up to her feet, the ground was rolling her head was pounding and it was difficult to see straight, _those idiots they need to get out of there _she thought and cursed herself for her injury.

"Now for the insides of the legs!" Richard shouted and they agreed with one another, that's when Clarisse felt a presence, the other titan it was reaching for her, she froze in panic. _I-I can't move _she thought in terror as it reached for her. Richard swung past grabbing her, "Clarisse are you alright?" he asked he concerned.

"Richard behind you!" Clarisse shrieked, the abnormal was now swinging for them. Richard reacted fast pushing Clarisse away, Clarisse screeched as she went flying. The titan grabbed Richard and Clarisse as she fell screamed and watched in horror. She was so distracted she didn't try to save herself from the fall. Annia was the one who swung past and caught her.

"Annia its Richard the titan's got Richard!" Clarisse shrieked out in horror. Annia turned still dazed and disorientated, she could make out the titan had Richard and was slowly lowering him down into its jaws. Annia swung at the titan, her swords at the ready she slashed at its hand. But her disorientation made her slice messy she didn't manage to free Richard. She landed and swayed and it took a moment for her to regain her balance. Richard had freed his right arm thanks to Annia and was slashing his own way free. But it was difficult to try and free his way out, he looked down he was getting nearer to the titan's mouth.

Annia tried again and managed to free Richard this time as she swung past having regained her composure.

"Thanks Annia." He breathed out in response landing onto a tree branch unaware he landed in front of the smaller second titan. It swung its hand at him and he turned at the last moment to see his death blow. Clarisse and Annia watched as the titan swung its hand around slamming Richard into the tree, his lower body was crushed flat and the titan grabbed onto him.

Clarisse felt tears pour down her face and screamed, but at the same time she saw Annia's face harden. Her speed tripled, she was reduced to a blur as she attacked the smaller titan. Its arm holding Richard was destroyed in matter of seconds, Clarisse watched in horror. _She's not killing that titan she's torturing it, it-it's murder _she thought on in horror. Annia attacked its other arm next reducing it to a smouldering mound of flesh, its face was next. _She could kill a few dozen titans at once with this rage _Clarisse thought on as she watched the titan fall to the ground. Annia stood over it administering the killing blow. She was soaked in blood from head to toe, she didn't even remotely look human. The only thing not blood stained were the whites of her eyes and the searing light brown eyes that were hardened in fury.

Clarisse hardened herself _If Annia could do this so can I! _She mentally yelled and went flying towards the abnormal set with determination. She attacked it's left arm modeling her onslaught after Annia's, it was successful she had reduced that arm to useless but the titan jerked suddenly and it's other arm grabbed her. It was swinging her towards its mouth it stretched wide and she started to slip down its mouth.

"Annia!" she shrieked out, Annia a steaming bloody mess went hurtling towards her as she slid down the throat. Annia swung into the mouth and grabbed Clarisse's arm. With the other hand she stabbed her sword into the roof of the titan's mouth. Annia swung Clarisse out of the titan's open mouth. Clarisse shrieked but recovered sending her hooks into a nearby tree. Annia was climbing out of the titan's mouth when it bit down.

"Annia!" Clarisse screamed tears pouring down her face _because of me, they both died because of me and my incompetence. _Annia however swung down and landed next to her, she swayed slightly but stood up straight. Clarisse stared in wonder, Annia then dropped one of her swords and reached towards the opposite shoulder, Clarisse watched it all play out numbly simply watching in wonder. Where Annia's right arm should have been there was a small bloody stump spewing blood, Annia was trying to stop the blood with her other hand. _Where's her arm, that's so weird she escaped the titan so where's her arm _Clarisse thought, her thoughts not connecting properly within her head. She then registered that Annia was speaking.

"Clarisse, Richard is still alive, please go to him… I'll handle the titan." She breathed out heavily blood pouring down her side as the titan blood steamed off of her, she bent over retrieving her sword. Clarisse continued to stare confused, _the titan how's she going to do that with one arm? _Clarisse stood froze as Annia swung around behind the titan slicing at the back of its' neck, "Not deep enough!" she yelled out in frustration and swung past again slicing as she went. The titan was felled this time, "Clarisse I told you to go to Richard!" Annia yelled out at Clarisse who remained standing frozen. Annia swung over to Richard who was lying with his lower body crushed.

"Richard." She whispered and dropped her sword rushing towards him and collapsing onto her knees, her left hand clutching where her right arm had been. The titan had closed its jaws just after she leapt, her right arm which had dug the sword into its jaw was trailing behind her and the teeth closed slicing down and severing the limb off completely.

Pale, sweat covered and coughing up blood Richard turned to look at her, "Annia… your arm." He said weakly and she shook her head.

"Shush conserve your strength we're going to get you out of here." Annia insisted and tried to smile but she felt that it looked like a grimace.

"Annia t-tell Clarisse." Richard started just as Clarisse landed a distance behind them.

Annia turned and waved over to the sobbing girl who dashed over swiping at her eyes she landed on her knees on the other side of Richard. She grabbed onto his hand and squeezed, "I'm right here." She whimpered. Richard reached out his hand to touch her cheek weakly smearing some of his blood on it.

"Clarisse I…I lo-" he started but the choked on his blood his body fell limp then.

"RICHARD!" Clarisse shrieked, "Richard! Richard talk to me. You can't be dead you can't be dead!" she cried out hysterically. She began to shake his body as she shrieked.

Annia tensed watching the scene play out and then snapped, "Stop it! Can't you see that he's dead!" Annia shouted out angrily, "Stop doing that for God's sake!" Clarisse froze and turned to stare at Annia dropping the body.

"I-I'm sorry." Clarisse whispered she touched the body possessively, "We have to take his body we can't leave it-"

"NO!" Annia roared at Clarisse, Clarisse stared at her and grew angry and irritated.

"I thought you liked him! How can you say that! We have to take the body with us." Clarisse insisted.

Annia glared at the other girl and shut her up, "If we take his body then we have to go and collect everyone else's body. How is Richard any more important than any of the other people who died? What are we supposed to say if we do that? Sorry this is our friend he was important to us, we know so and so was important to you but we left their body behind?" she countered.

Clarisse shook understanding what Annia had said, "Anyways it's not what he would've wanted. He would want to stay here on the field where he died." Annia whispered and winced the pain finally getting to her as the adrenaline and epinephrine wore off.

"Annia!" Clarisse exclaimed as the girl fell forward, it was then that Annia's injury finally registered in Clarisse's mind. She acted fast removing Annia's jacket and ripping it and began using it to make bandages, "There's so much blood, but I don't know how but it's slowing. The blood flow is slowing." She breathed as she tied up the wound. _It must be sheer force of will, Annia doesn't want to die that's why she's still alive and the bleeding is stopping it's her will. It's amazing she could stand let alone kill that titan on her own. She's in a whole league of her own. _Clarisse thought just as Annia struggled to her feet reclaiming her dropped sword, she released the sword and drew a new one.

"We have to catch up to everyone else." Annia insisted gritting her teeth from the pain.

Clarisse shook her head, "Annia it's sunset, look around you the sun has fallen it's getting dark. We're not going to be able to see in the dark, and you're severally injured let's rest here."

Annia ignored her pushing past and swung off of the branch, her swing was clumsy and misdirected but she managed to land on the next branch. She stumbled over her own feet as she walked to the end of the branch to launch herself again, but she didn't launch her hooks properly and mid swing they ripped out of the tree and she went flying towards the ground. She slammed hard into the ground and rolled.

"Annia!" Clarisse shouted and landed down next to the injured girl, she rolled her over onto her back. Annia was panting and from observing her face it was apparent she was disorientated, "Annia we have to rest here for now, there's no way you're in any shape to be using your maneuver gear I don't even understand how you managed to move with one arm."

Annia smiled, "Didn't notice I only had one, still thought I had two." She joked and coughed up some blood, Clarisse wiped it away for her.

Clarisse started to cry again, "I'm so sorry this is all of my fault, your arm and-and Richard. If only I moved faster or if I hadn't froze up." She sobbed out.

"H-hey it's alright Richard froze up too it's natural to be afraid. We weren't anywhere near being able to handle a titan, yet look how many we brought down. You did good out there, just because you didn't administer the killing blow doesn't mean that you haven't helped us." Annia comforted

Clarisse sniffled between tears, "B-but you didn't freeze up at all Annia, I don't think you ever hesitated at all. You even risked your life for us twice throwing yourself wildly into the fray." She managed as she swiped at her nose that had started to run from crying.

Annia smiled up at her, "It's because I've seen the titans before, I did freeze up in fear and hesitated you just weren't there when it happened." Annia admitted.

"What?" Clarisse breathed out and then she remembered Annia had said she had she was born and raised in Shiganshina . She stared down at Annia in wonder who smiled up at her despite the trail of blood coming out of the corner of her mouth.

"C'mon help me sit up and I'll tell you all about how I froze up and see if that brings that smile back to that face of yours that Richard liked so much." Annia teased and tried to sit up with her good arm. Clarisse rushed to help Annia sit up and lean against a tree.

Annia released a sigh of relief as her back touched the tree, "Much better." She breathed out, "Now where exactly do I start from?" she teasingly started, Clarisse hiccupped and laughed. _How can she manage to make me so happy considering what just happened? _Claudia thought.

* * *

**Author's Rambling Space**  
This is the chapter that started the entire story, it's all based off this crazy dream I had and follows it all the way through. But I figured starting from here would be really confusing so I went back and added a bunch of character introductions and character descriptions and usual mumbo jumbo.

Sorry the chapter is so long! I couldn't bring myself to divide it becuse I loved it so much. I'll try not to let any of the other chapters be this long, unless of course you like long chapters.

P.S.

I said it earlier but this is my very first fanfiction so I'm really open to any comments and reviews and will accept them gladly. They say practice makes perfect, right? Well actually I'm am sorry to say only perfect practice makes perfect, so am I having perfect practice?

Spoiler Alert!  
So far this doesn't seem to involve any of the actually characters right? The next chapter introduces actual characters from the show (besides Shadis who mostly just yells at people for things) and they become more and more important we just have to wait! I promise you get to see all your favourites give me time!

P.P.S.

Don't get eaten by titans

Disclaimer:

I do not own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters


	7. Chapter 7: Childhood

**Chapter Seven**

"Well I've got all night long so start where ever you want." Clarisse replied.

Annia nodded and started her story "I was with my half-brother when the colossus titan appeared, we had been playing in the street when suddenly I felt this chill run down my spine and I turned to look at the wall. I was the first person on our street to see it. The hand came down on the wall and I froze staring in absolute terror. My brother began to shake me wondering what was wrong as I froze up in terror. He looked over to the titan after a few seconds and began to scream. Everyone else on the street noticed it and started to panic.

There was this sound like an explosion, it was from the titan kicking down the wall. These enormous boulders went flying everywhere. One crashed just down the street from us crushing our neighbour and his cart. My brother and I stood frozen as we stared at the bloody severed hand and blood stained road when we heard someone scream at us. Another boulder was flying at our street it smashed into the roof above our heads and caused the debris to rain down on us.

My brother had gotten knocked out, people were running every which way and I called out for help but no one was stopping. I managed to climb out of the debris and started to dig through the mess, my half-brother woke up when he was about half way out. He was dazed and disorientated but managed to help me pull off the last bits of debris.

I helped him to his feet, but he couldn't run on his own he had hurt his foot. So I swung his arm over my shoulder and we started to run together. When we turned our first corner that's when we came across our first titan, it had a woman in its hands and as she screamed it lowered her towards it's open mouth. We froze for a few precious seconds, and then Alan and I ran in the opposite direction. He told me to run home but I said we had to get to the river to the ferries. But he insisted that we go home, he forced me to take him home.

We ran as fast as our small legs could carry us, no one tried to stop us as we ran in the opposite direction. A few shouted out in alarm but were too fixated on their own survival to stop us. Somewhere along the way my brother relied on me less he was almost running on his own the pain must have been fading. But we passed two other titans on our mad dash devouring people. There was a four meter one that had bit a man clean in half, the dripping remains were being dropped into its mouth. The other one we ran past was eight meters and snapping its victim in half with its hands. We were thankful that they were distracted at the moment for us to get past. But really the only thought in our mind was to run and not stop, we were reduced to instinct really.

However when we turned down our street it was empty except for a titan, it was a ten meter class walking down the street looking for someone to hunt. It saw us immediately and started to chase us. We turned in terror and began to run. I remember looking over my shoulder and realising that at this rate we were both going to die. I shouted at my brother 'Alan you need to go down the next alley, there's no way you can out run the titan. I have a chance!' and I remember the look he gave me. At the time I thought it was a panic stricken look that he was afraid for me. But I didn't give him a chance to object.

At the next alley we passed I shoved him away from me and down the alley. The titan didn't seem to notice that which is what I had hoped for, and Alan took off running not even glancing over his shoulder at me. I put my head down and started to sprint. But while trying to run from the titan and avoid other titans I got lost in the streets and cornered myself. I got trapped in a closed alley and was forced to back up against a wall as the titan approached me. I remember yelling at it angrily not ready to die but my body was locked in fear.

Suddenly there was a swooping sound and a solider landed down next to me, he looked at the titan then at me. He grabbed me and hoisted me up onto his shoulder taking off, we were flying through the air. We only went a few roof tops away though before he put me back down. I didn't realise I had been trembling until he grabbed my shoulders and told me to calm down.

He asked me if I knew where my family was but of course I didn't know he asked me what I was doing on my own and I told him. He patted me on my head and he told me that I was brave. He also promised to get me to the ferries safely. He swung me up onto his back and told me to hold on tight. I latched on and shut my eyes as he swung around. I was amazed I didn't even know you could use maneuver gear with someone on your back but he managed. He landed down on the street next to two other soldiers.

They must have been in charge of helping the survivors escape, because he told me to go with them and explained what had happened. However as they were talking a titan rounded the corner. I pointed and screamed getting their attention on it. I remember freezing up and being locked in place as it charged down the street. The soldier that had saved me was yelling but I wasn't registering what he was saying. The other soldier behind me was trembling.

The one who saved me and the third one locked eyes with one another and nodded, they took off to attack it. The second one also sprang into action while I stood rooted to the spot in terror, the one who was also scared wasn't concentrating enough and the titan grabbed his line and yanked he went flying around into a building and the titan swallowed him whole. The other two soldiers froze up in terror, and then swung back to me, the one that was partnered with the one that just died grabbed me. Getting out of the city was a jumble, I had missed the ferries. The two soldiers had landed with me just as it set off. But they didn't have the heart to leave me behind, they got me through with themselves as they retreated.

I remembered that I was so grateful to them but I simply cried the entire time when they said their good byes unable to actually make any discernable words out." Annia finished and looked over to Clarisse, "So you see I had an opportunity at a young age to get acquainted with the titans. I had my chance to freeze up in fear and be scared. I'm sure if you had been there you wouldn't have frozen up today, so don't feel bad."

Clarisse nodded, "That's such a sad story, I'm sorry you had to live through that." She whispered and Annia shrugged, "Did you find your family? Did they make it?" Clarisse asked.

Annia looked over at her, the look in her eyes was like that of a wounded animal. A single tear ran down her cheek and she looked away, "Never mind then I shouldn't have asked that." Clarisse said and Annia nodded in understanding, "You know I don't think I can ever get mad at you again after hearing that, you're just too damn likeable. I now understand why you were the way you were at training." She laughed and Annia smiled slightly, "But you know I like you better when you're like this."

"Thanks, I'll take first watch Clarisse get some sleep." Annia said.

Clarisse nodded, "Hey earlier you said that Richard liked my smile is that true?" she asked her quietly as she settled in against another tree.

Annia nodded, "Yeah he told me that he liked your smile. Actually he asked me not to tell you but I think you deserve to know. When we were strategizing together he asked me to specifically look after you. He knew that his life would be one of my priorities but he asked me to save you over him." Annia admitted, "I think he was going to tell you his feelings when all of this was over."

"You're not making this up to make me feel better are you?" Clarisse asked her and Annia in response shook her head. "Well I guess you're rooting for me paid off, did it hurt to hear the guy you like say how he liked someone else."

"A bit, but you now talking about my past made me remember about my first crush, I think that Richard may have just been sort of a replacement for the emptiness I had. But my first crush had been…" Annia trailed off not sure how to describe it.

Clarisse giggled, "You know this is the weirdest time to ever talk about crushes. But I guess it's a good way to cope huh? I mean our minds are completely off the topic." She glanced over at Annia her face getting mischievous, "So what was he like?" Clarisse teased.

Annia's face flushed fifty different shades of red and settled on a tomato red from her neck to the roots of her hair, "It was a silly thing really I was only nine." She insisted.

"Oh a childhood crush huh? So do you still see him?" Clarisse teased _I've never seen her so riled up before it's entertaining _she mused.

Annia shook her head, "No, I heard he enlisted the year ahead of us because he was older. So that means he's already graduated. Maybe I'll see him again." She answered her face still steaming.

"Well I guess I should be getting to bed don't you think so?" Clarisse yawned, she stretched and closed her eyes ready to drift off.

_It's going to be a long night _Annia thought to herself her cheeks finally starting to cool and the blush finally fading away. Her thoughts were now undoubtedly stuck in the past now as she kept alert and on watch.

_"__Is that a book?" Annia asked leaning over the shoulder of a little blonde haired boy she had seen before playing with his friends. She had wanted to approach him for a while now but with her brother Alan approaching people was difficult. But he looked sweet and nice._

_He looked up at her, his large bright blue eyes staring into her brown ones, "Y-yes it is." He answered almost as if afraid to admit he had a book in his hands. She had heard that he had gotten bullied before and figured that was why he was acting so scared._

_Annia leaned in closer curious to see what was on the page and trying to read over his shoulder. He in response leaned over it shielding it from her, "What's it about?" she asked curiously._

_"__Nothing really." He answered quickly and again as if afraid._

_Annia frowned, "I promise I won't ruin it or tell anyone. I just wanted to know because I like to read." She promised as she crouched down next to him and shifted over to see the book, "So what's it about?" she tried again._

_He smiled back at her, "It's about the outside world." He admitted shyly._

_Annia's eyes lit up with excitement then on hearing those magical words the outside, "Really there are books like that!" she exclaimed then covered her mouth, "Opps didn't mean to be so loud. Sorry." She giggled, "What's it like? The outside world?" she inquired sincerely._

_The boy smiled back at her his eyes also had brightened now that he saw her interest, "It talks about things like the ocean and the desert, here look." He eagerly explained pulling the book over to his lap and her lap. They eagerly poured over the book together reading passages out loud and then discussing what was written on the page._

_"__I never got your name what is it?" Annia asked the boy looking up from the book, he looked up at her and smiled softly before glancing away shyly._

_"__Armin." He responded._

_"__I like that name." Annia chirped, "Armin let's see the outside world together one day!" she exclaimed, "Let's make a promise." She insisted offering her pinkie finger to him, just as he locked fingers with her someone's hand clamped down on Annia's shoulder._

_"__Annia it's time for you to go home." She turned and looked up onto the green eyes of her half-brother Alan. The only thing they had in common between the two of them was their light brown hair, otherwise there was no way they could be identified as siblings. His face was narrower than hers and he was much larger much like their shared father. Ever since she could remember he had shadowed her and guarded her first out of brotherly devotion but lately it appeared to have become a chore for him._

_"__But mother said I got to stay out until dinner time today." She responded trying to get back to the book with Armin. Her brother grabbed her arm and lifted her onto her feet, Armin turned to say something but Alan spoke before he had the chance._

_"__Annia I said it's time to go." He insisted, and began trying to drag her down the street. Annia fought against his grip reaching out towards Armin._

_"__But I wanted to talk with Armin!" she insisted._

_"__You're going home." Her brother said in his tone that said his decision was final and he would hear nothing else._

_"__Goodbye Armin!" Annia called out in farewell as her brother towed her down the street helpless to fight against his strength._

_"__G-good bye!" Armin shouted back waving as his friends came down the street behind him._

_"__Let's play again sometime!" Annia called out as her brother shushed her, "What was that for I wasn't doing anything bad." She hissed to her brother in frustration._

_"__It's not good for you to hang around him, he gets picked on." Alan stated as he continued to drag her his grip like iron. He was two years older than her and enjoyed using his strength against her, her wrists were usually seen reddened or bruised from being dragged around. In the past few months the soft gentle boy he had been had been wiped out by a cruel and harsh older brother. His friends were known bullies that Annia did not like._

_"__Well what's wrong with that? I'd make sure he doesn't get picked on." Annia responded annoyed, she had been getting in trouble lately for responding to her brother like this. But she couldn't stand it the way he talked to her, when they were younger they had been inseparable, but lately he had been acting colder and harsher towards her. Annia had her suspicions it was because they were only half siblings, she being the illegitimate one. And with age her brother was coming to despise her because they were a wealthy family and she was a tremendous disgrace._

_"__It will look bad on the family if you're seen with someone eccentric like him, and if you stand up for him it makes him and your family look bad. Girls shouldn't be standing up for boys." Her brother growled. Annia's face hardened she was angry with him, she despised it when he went on and on about how a lady should and shouldn't behave._

_"__He's nice." She insisted thinking of Alan's new friends and comparing them to Armin's friends._

_"__I told you to stay away from him." Alan barked out, the argument was settled once again with his power over her. Annia in mock obedience hung her head down, she was biding her time and planning. Something her hotheaded brother was bad at, planning. She had already devised a plan to spend more time with Armin while avoiding her brother, it'll just take time to enact it._

That's where Annia's flashback cut off, it was only two weeks later that Shiganshina had fallen and Annia became a refugee and orphaned. She knew Armin had survived and heard rumours about him, but she didn't try and approach him. _It's silly really I should just forget about him _she thought to herself.

She heard the horse snorting in the underbrush and then it walked towards her, she clucked out softly for it and it approached, "Hey you, you came back for us didn't you." She cooed at the horse as it came over to her. It nuzzled her and she laughed softly and began to rub its snout, "You are a very good horse you are." She told it, she stayed diligent on watch attuned to every sound.

The horse wandered around in the underbrush frequently eating grass but it eventually stopped and rested next to Annia for companionship. She unconsciously stroked it with her hand. Annia couldn't figure out how she had managed to live, that incident in the titan's mouth was such a blur. At first when she heard that crunch she thought it had been down on her spine or head and she had died. It wasn't until she had landed next to Clarisse that she had realised it was her arm. And even now she couldn't cope with the fact it was gone, there was a ghostly impression it was still there. She glanced down at the make shift bandaged stump. It wasn't also just the loss of the arm, it was the blood loss, _how am I still so fine after so much? I should be dead by all accounts. _She thought to herself and grinned, _guess I have a tendency of not dying._

Her watch was relatively quiet and she could help but wonder if they had gotten all of the titans that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Clarisse, Clarisse." She called from where she was sitting, she would have gotten up but her legs were too weak. In fact she had begun to feel steadily weaker with each passing hour.

Clarisse shifted in her sleep, it had been a fitful one with lots of tossing, but Annia didn't have the heart or energy to wake the other girl. She needed the sleep after what they had been through. She called out to the girl another two times before she managed to wake her, Clarisse shifted and scrunched her eyes and slowly opened her eyes rubbing them. She then snapped wide awake, "Ah! Annia I'm so sorry! I'm awake. I'm ready for watch duty!" she exclaimed and then clamped her hands over her mouth realizing she had been yelling.

"'Night." Annia stated and rolled over onto her left arm to get some sleep the horse sniffing her hair. She fell asleep quickly despite having a nagging doubt in her stomach about leaving Clarisse awake alone. Her nagging feeling in her stomach had proved right, Clarisse awoke her twice hysterically, the first time it had been an owl screeching and the second time a fox sorting through the bushes. Annia forced herself not to be frustrated with the other girl and fell back asleep both times.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters


	8. Chapter 8: Duty

**Chapter Eight**

When dawn first showed itself Annia awoke, through the tree line she could see the sun's rays. Her back was to Clarisse and she decided to pretend to be asleep to help calm the girl's nerves, she knew Clarisse would be angry if she woke up early.

Annia felt the footsteps first, the ground shaking, she then heard the horse react next. His head snapping up and ears perking.

"Clarisse titan!" she yelled twisting to look at Clarisse, she struggled for a moment to get to her feet but managed to get to her feet after a moment of readjustment. Clarisse snapped up to her feet instantly, her face looked utterly terrified.

"Wh-what are we going to do?" She cried out hysterically, she glanced down at her tanks they were almost out and then at Annia who wouldn't be able to use gear with only one arm.

"We'll use the horse." Annia stated swinging herself into the saddle, "C'mon." she said reaching her hand out to Clarisse and hoisting her up. Annia leaned forward and with her one arm grabbed the mane of the horse. The titans burst through the tree line behind them and Annia spurred the horse into action, it whined and took off.

"Annia there are three of them!" Clarisse shrieked twisting to look behind them as the titans gained.

"Clarisse whatever you do not look behind you do you hear me! I can't afford for you to get scared again. I'm getting you out of here alive!" Annia yelled out, "Now turn back and duck down your slowing us down!" she ordered and Clarisse obeyed her turning back. She had no choice but to grab onto the smaller thinner girl and bury her face in her back terrified. She brushed up against Annia's injured arm.

Annia screamed out and lost control of the horse it's path swerved but she managed to regain control gritting her teeth through the pain, she had the horse going at a full gallop expertly maneuvering around the trees.

"They're still gaining!" Clarisse yelled out as the titans' footfalls drew near. Annia twisted to look behind her and Clarisse to confirm the observation. Clarisse was right, Annia turned back and pressed her heels into the horse.

"HIYA!" she yelled out wildly and the horse pushed itself harder, _I have to be careful or I could kill this horse. Please let us break away God. _She thought navigating around another corpse of trees. She didn't know how but one of the titans broke through the treeline to their right. Clarisse screamed and hit Annia's injured arm. Annia choked back the scream of pain and bit down on the tears as she turned the horse to the left.

She realised the mistake to late, she had pinned them between the titans and the end of the forest it was only a few feet away. _There's no way we can survive on open ground, there's only one thing left for me to do. _She thought.

"Clarisse you have to go into the trees now it's our only chance!" she yelled out.

Clarisse sat up, "What about you?! I-You can't leave me we have to make it together!" she yelled out.

"I will follow you now go!" Annia yelled out her hair in her eyes to cover her face.

There was an instant reply from Clarisse "That's a lie and you know it!" she yelled out tears spilling down her face.

"CLARISSE AT THIS RATE WE'LL BOTH DIE! NOW GO BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Annia roared out angrily, "I'm ready to die." She whispered her will set, she hardened her body. Clarisse hesitated, Annia twisted the horse, "Clarisse now!" she yelled and without meaning to Clarisse activated her gear swinging herself up into the tree branches.

"Annia!" she yelled out as she pulled away.

"Go! Run! I will survive as long as I can!" Annia called back, the titan to her right lunging at her, Annia cursed out turning the horse to the left, she was now weaving between the field and the last few trees. Clarisse stood on the tree her heart racing, the blood pounding in her head. She was frozen she was unsure of what to do, but glancing over her shoulder she realised if she didn't move, and move now Annia's sacrifice would be for nothing. Swiping at her eyes she fled all the while hating herself for abandoning Annia most likely to her death.

Annia meanwhile was pressing the horse but she knew that she couldn't continue for much longer, the horse was tiring. Either she'd have to slow the pace or run the horse until it died. _It may be a horse but I'm not going to kill it with me. I'm resolved to die but I'm not taking anything but the titans with me. _She thought to herself, _I'm losing the advantage of the forest. I'll just have to do it! _She resolved and twisted the horse towards the field in a gallop. The titans followed suite just as she had planned. The chase on open ground did not last long, two people had worn the horse out early and the titans had surrounded them. Annia drew her left sword and used her gear on the nearest titan ankle, _I will fight-fight until I live! _She shouted as she swung out of the saddle.

Clarisse couldn't help but cry as she leaped through the trees, Annia had to have died by now. She tried to hold onto faith but she had none, then suddenly she encountered a group of six scouting corps officers. She recognized Lance Corporal Levi immediately, she stopped herself.

"You, where are the titans?" he demanded of her and the other officers stopped behind him.

"T-that way, m-my peer Annia she led them off by herself." She sputtered out a nervous and emotionally wreck as she pointed in the direction that she had come from. He nodded and took off, most off the other ones followed immediately.

A blonde haired small boy paused, "Hey are you okay?" he asked her.

"I-I… It's just that I think I killed my comrade." She blurted out staring at her feet eyes wide and tears still streaking.

"C'mon keep up. We'll see to it that she's okay." He insisted and took off, swiping at her eyes Clarisse nodded and took off after him. It didn't take long to get to the edge of the forest, and Annia was not far off. Clarisse stared in wonder _she was still alive_! Clarisse felt a rush of relief.

Annia's arm was bleeding again and she had yet to adjust to the imbalance of her lost limb, but she was fighting. It was too difficult to land a killing blow but she could still maim and strike. The six scouting officers watched in amazement, the one armed trainee was valiant and skilled. She was however for the moment out of their reach.

As she swung around again she seemed to notice them, it seemed to redouble her efforts. She moved with more purpose and struck out at the neck of the smallest of the three titans the first wound not deep enough. But she used its neck to swing around again and finish it off once and for all; she used the falling corpse to redirect the other titan's back to the forest.

The second that the Annia had gotten back into range of the trees she swung herself in front of Levi, "Lance Corporal." She acknowledged and attempted a salute but she was struggling to stand, she was pale and shaking and could hardly catch her breathe.

"Dismissed trainee, we'll handle it from here." Levi ordered and Annia attempted another salute, he brushed past her launching himself at the titan's the other officers following except for two of them. She stood on her feet for a second longer.

"Yes sir." She managed before falling forward unconscious.

"Annia!" Clarisse shouted out and the kind blonde haired soldier rushed forward with her to lift the unconscious Annia up. She shook the girl, "Annia! Annia!" she called out hysterically.

Annia shifted semiconscious trying to force her eyes that were fluttering to open, her hand and mouth moving but not coordinately. "Let her rest, you've been through a lot." The blonde haired boy insisted as he shifted to take on all of Annia's weight. He struggled for a second but managed to lift her.

Clarisse nodded and got to her feet numbly, "You're in shock right now take it easy." Said the other soldier who stayed behind, he had brown hair and bright round green eyes. He also appeared frustrated to stay behind, shifting uncomfortably as if eager to join the fight. Clarisse nodded at him not really registering.

It seemed only a second later that the rest of the soldiers returned to be beside them, "Return to base immediately, we need to get medical attention to the downed trainees immediately." Levi ordered and everyone nodded. They moved out immediately.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters


	9. Chapter 9: Parting Ways

**Chapter Nine**

"Names and rank please." Levi demanded of Clarisse in the hospital wing. They were cornered off from the rest of the wing by a white curtain, everything in the hospital wing was white or brown. Wood or fabric seemed to make up the entire room that had seen more traffic in the past few days than in normally does. Eren, the brown haired teal eyed boy sat in the corner staring at her with a piercing stare that left her unnerved. But Lance Corporal Levi sitting across from her was far more unnerving, he had his hands clamped together and leaning forward towards her.

"I'm Clarisse McLarrien Jung, third year trainee ranked second in my class." She answered using her full name instead of her usual one, trying to keep her voice from wavering, "Annia Beauregard, third year trainee ranked eleventh in our class." Annia was resting in the bed on the other end of the room, she had not moved since she had been brought in. She had rested the entire time. Levi broke Clarrise's thoughts by asking her another question.

He had been questioning her for an hour now, it had been intensive. Clarisse was forced to relieve every moment of their escape, when details blurred together or escaped her Levi pressed her harder forcing the memory to come into focus. From her understanding they had already interviewed the majority of the other third years. She and Annia were the last two, but the most critical two to interview.

He nodded in the direction of Annia's bed, "How did Annia lose her arm, I would like to clarify this one more time since you're the only one who saw what happened that is conscious."

Clarisse swallowed nervously, "After I saw the smaller titan kill Richard and Annia attack it, I decided to attack the abnormal titan myself. I thought I had it after I assaulted its one arm. But it turned suddenly and caught me. I was swung around down into its mouth. As I slipped down Annia swung in. She used her right arm and sword to hold the mouth open and with the left swing me out. I leapt without looking over my shoulder certain she made it. But I heard the titan close its mouth. I thought the worse, but turned and she was there. Standing and clutching where her right arm had been. She must not have moved fast enough and her arm got caught in its jaws." She finished falling silent, she noticed that Eren shifted uncomfortably hearing the story and wondered why.

But before she could think about it Levi was asking another question, "And how exactly did you and trainee Beauregard get separated gain?" he seemed particularly fascinated with this detail, Clarisse was worried that he doubted her story.

"We were on horseback, but the horse was tiring. Annia told- no she ordered me to use my maneuver gear to get away so at least one of us would live." She answered in a rush, "I-I couldn't help it I had to do what she ordered, I would've only been a burden if I stayed anyway." She finished staring down at her hands.

There was groaning from the other end of the room, the three of the turned to look at the other end of the room. Lance Corporal Levi pulled the curtain back, Annia was sitting up using her one arm to support herself. She stared around the room confused and disorientated.

The two soldiers were on their feet immediately, Levi approached the bed swiftly, he glanced down at the girl, "I'll allow you to have a meal and time to adjust. But afterwards I have to question you on the incident." He stated and she nodded in understanding. The two soldiers then exited the room, Clarisse slowly struggled to her feet and made her way over to Annia's bed.

She bowed low to the other girl, "Annia I don't know where I can begin to thank you for all that I've done. I don't even know if there are words I can use to thank you enough." She started, her nose running and tears starting up again.

"It's alright." Annia stoically replied, returning to the way she was during training, "How are your injuries?" she inquired.

Clarisse shook her head, "I'm not the one hurt, I was only suffering from shock. I was here because of you. It was my turn to watch. We've all been rotating our watches over you to say thank you." She explained. She looked over the other girl, her light brown hair was intermingled with bandages wrapped around her head from hitting it while fighting the abnormal. And her upper body was mostly bandages; she had been in surgery for hours and days of recovery followed.

"I just want to say thank-" she started again but Annia interrupted her.

"Please stop thanking me, I was only doing my job." She stated curtly, there was a pause and she smiled softly.

"I'm going to return to training in a few days…" Clarisse replied and glanced away embarrassed, "I-I've decided that I'm going to join the garrison. From what I've seen I can't hide behind Wall Rose with the police, but I also am not suited to scouting corps I'd only endanger those around me." She explained, she glanced back at Annia who nodded in understanding.

"Good luck with everything." Annia said and reached her left hand out Clarisse took it and shook it, "And in case I can't say it congratulations on graduation."

Clarisse felt the meaning behind those words it was a farewell, their link to one another was forever severed now, Clarisse would stride forward to the Garrison and Annia's future however had yet to be determined. Clarisse her eyes watering turned and left the room filled with regret _it should be me that is dead or maimed, Annia or Richard should be where I am _She thought.

* * *

**Author's Rambling Space**

Wait a second did Clarisse's last name change? I bet you're thinking that right? Well...When I first wrote this chapter it was before I had written chapters 1-5, so I had given Clarisse the last name McLarrien off the top of my head. But when I started writing from chapter one, I noticed that the majority of the names of the characters from the show were German (and a few other backgrounds) related, so I decided to give Clarisse a German last name but couldn't part with her original so she ended up with both.

I also noticed when I went back and wrote chapters 1-5 Clarisse character became a lot more cruel than I had intended, she's actually sweet girl when she's not around Annia (until leave week). But because the story revolves around Annia and Clarisse is only a side character I didn't really get to show her nice side... now I feel mean.

I hope your enjoying the read so far it gets better, I promise- well no I hope it does!

P.S.

I see you took my advice and did not get eaten by any titans. Good job and keep it up!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters


	10. Chapter 10: Past Meets Present

**Chapter Ten**

Annia had been transferred from the hospital wing on the training base to one in the city only a few days later after questioning had finished, she had a room to herself because the other three beds were empty. She was told she had been put into recovery and was awaiting assessment on her condition.

Annia was not enjoying recovery, she was not the type of person that enjoyed being confined to a bed, as well as not the type of person to enjoy being fawned over. All of the trainees she had helped came in and thanked her and wished her well for her injuries. It was suffering because each visit reminded her of her injury and of her uselessness now. She had no purpose because it was not assessment awaiting her but her discharge from training.

Her thoughts were broken by footsteps down the hall, she twisted to look. It was Lance Corporal Levi with Eren at his heels. She knew why Eren followed the Lance Corporal everywhere; she had heard some talk while at base before everything happened but gossip here surrounded by the soldiers filled in the blanks. She didn't mind Eren, she didn't see anything wrong with his titan shifting abilities he was still human in her eyes. Annia couldn't find the words for it but she knew instinctively that his intentions were good and he meant no harm.

Her thoughts raced as they entered, was she being told she was being discharged from the hospital and military, was something wrong with the questioning, what were they doing here?

"Annia Beauregard I am here to formally present you with your medals for your commendable bravery, fortitude and prudence in the face of such adversity." Levi announced formally but stopped there handing her the box. They developed a mutual understanding between the two of them that he could drop formalities and not speak so much. Neither of them were much for words and were very direct with what was passed between them, they got along well. She didn't even open the box to glance at the medals, they are not what she wanted. She patted at the box, Levi nodded at her in understanding and she nodded back.

He turned to leave, "Lance Corporal!" she called out and he paused, "I am going to make a selfish demand but please here me out!" Eren and Levi turned to look at her, "If I have to surrender these medals then I will. But I beg of you please allow me to stay in the military! I swear I will not be a burden, I will prove myself useful!" she pleaded holding the box of medals out with her hand as if to return them.

"I swore on my first day of training that I would sacrifice my blood, flesh and life for humanity. My life is the military please do not take that away from me!" she continued. Levi stared at the young trainee in understanding and even slight admiration of her spirit.

To his surprise he had developed deep respect for the young trainee; she was supposed to be the next prodigy before the incident at the training camp, he had heard talk that she would have filled his shoes after he died. During questioning he had learned a lot about her and through her instructors, her skills were impressive but she would purposely fail assessment for the sake of her comrades, and in the face of adversity sacrificed herself.

"I will do my best to see to that." He promised, she released a sigh of gratitude and her face broke into a radiant smile something rare for Annia.

"Thank you." She breathed out and the two soldiers then turned and went down the hall.

She finally opened the medal box to glance down at the small little trinkets that really had no value in her eyes but were one of the only possessions she truly owned. There were two laid delicately on the green fabric of the inside of the box. She stroked her finger over the one and the closed the box allowing it to rest on the bedside table.

Two days later Jean appeared in Annia's room and to her utter surprise informed her that she would be joining the second years who had now been promoted to third year. If she was able to keep up she would be accepted into the military. Although her face remained unexpressive and she had difficulty projecting it outwards, Annia had been ecstatic and excited and was desperately waiting to be released from the hospital.

Jean left her with the letter of admission that Annia clutched gratefully, he then excused himself from the room, she noted that under his breath he was listing off other duties he had to attend to in the base. Annia's excitement was short lived however, she heard two sets of footsteps heading towards her room from the hall and two voices.

"So she's in this room here?" a deep male voice asked rudely and impatiently.

"Yes, I already told yes." The voice of one of the female nurses who had attended to Annia replied equally impatiently and somewhat annoyed.

"Can I speak to her alone please?" the deep male voice asked still rudely but less impatiently.

There was a sound of frustration from the nurse, "So as long as you don't rile her up, we can't afford to put stress on someone who is recovering." The nurse said in response still annoyed.

At first Annia was convinced that the visitor was not for her, after all who would want to visit her, more importantly what man would want to visit her. However, they both stopped at her door and Annia's breath caught in her throat from fear.

A pair of very familiar green eyes stared at her despite the fact that the face was almost unrecognizable, it was her half-brother Alan. Her heart raced, she felt herself pale and it suddenly became difficult to breathe and swallow as she stared at her half-brother who she hadn't seen for years.

He had a smile plastered on his face, it appeared that he was ecstatic to see his half-sister and concerned for her wellbeing but Annia knew his facial features all too well and unfortunately the nurse didn't know Alan. The nurse had said something to Alan but the blood was rushing too loud and Annia's ears were ringing too loudly for her to hear the exchange.

After the nurse left the room Alan swung the door shut behind him, his face darkened. Weakened and nearly helpless all Annia could do was stare in horror as her half-brother approached her.

"So little sister it's been a few years." He grinned flashing his sharp white teeth at her, his green eyes hardened.

Annia swallowed and tried to regain her composure, "Alan, how are you?" she asked her voice only the slightest bit strained. She bit down on the inside of her cheek in order to keep from screaming or losing her composure.

Armin had accompanied Jean to the Garrison base in the city, Jean had to deliver a letter to Annia the brunette trainee who had fought so valiantly. But they also had a few other errands to run for Lance Corporal Levi and Commander Erwin, he was walking on the third floor of the building past the medical wards in order to pick up the last stack of documents to be taken back with him to the scouting corps.

That's when he heard a raised voice and a loud crack of flesh hitting flesh from one of the medical ward rooms that's door was closed. It was odd to see those doors closed, usually they remained open at all times of the day in case of an emergency. But then there were also the sounds coming from the room as well, he put his hand on the door and hesitated. He then clamped his jaw and swung the door open thinking to himself _it can't be any worse than a titan. _

There was a boy and a girl in the room, the girl was in the patient bed with the covers having been ripped off of her, her face was twisted to the side and a growing bruise was on her cheek. The boy's fist still hung in the air from striking the girl, his other hand had clamped her wrist preventing a fight.

The girl was staring at the boy with a look of hate and venom, Armin couldn't see the boy's face but he could recognize the girl, it was Annia.

"You're a disgrace to our family did you hear me! You shouldn't even have been born. You're the daughter of a whore!" the boy yelled out unaware that Armin had walked in, "And then you go and join the military like some sort of dog! Do you realise the affect it had on father's-no my father's business. Not only that but now look at you! You lost an arm now what are you huh? A cripple?!" He roared as Annia remained still her face still turned to the side from the blow, she hadn't moved at all. She simply glared back at the boy.

He pulled his fist back to strike again and that's when Armin moved, he threw himself at the other boy who was much larger than him, "Hey you don't have any right to do that!" Armin yelled grabbing onto his arm. The larger boy whipped his head around to stare at Armin who was clamped onto his arm.

"And what right do you have to tell me what I can and cannot do?" The boy demanded of Armin aggressively, "This here is _my _sister, I can do to her what I please." He growled.

Armin did his best to harden his face, but it was hard because he was so afraid right now. His heart was racing and sweat was beading on his forehead in fear, "Just because she's your sister doesn't mean you get to hit her." Armin called back, the boy threw his arm to the side and Armin was flung off, he landed heavily on the ground knocking his head against one of the beds. Armin lay on the ground sore and rubbing at his head staring at the much larger brown haired boy that approached him.

Armin's eyes widened in fear as the boy pulled back to strike, it was then that Annia leapt from her bed seizing her half-brother's distraction for her own benefit. She stuck out with a hard thrust kick directed straight for his kidney. She jumped off the bed having stunned him grabbed him by the arm and threw him over her shoulder. He hit the hospital floor with a loud crash. He lay on the ground eyes wide and winded for several seconds, his eyes darting everywhere. Armin still sat on the ground only a few feet away from Alan, staring at the felled boy.

Annia stood her ground from where she had thrown Alan slightly winded from the whole ordeal and having been weakened from weeks of recovery, "You said it yourself I'm no longer your sister- you've got no right to hit me." She stated, his green eyes finally found her light brown ones. Her face changed from stoic to deadly and murderous, "And if you ever try to lay a hand on anyone I do consider family- and that's everyone in the survey corps I will kill you. Let this be your one warning." She snarled, Alan paled from his position on the ground.

Suddenly the nurse who had escorted Alan to Annia's room as well as Jean burst into the room, "What is all the commotion!" she yelled and saw the situation, "What happened?" she demanded rushing over to help Alan stand.

Alan opened his mouth to speak but was still in such a state of shock he was rendered incapable of answering. Annia stared at the nurse coolly, the murderous look having left her face replaced by her usual look of stoniness.

It was Armin who found words first, "There was a confrontation going on between Alan and Annia, things got out of hand. I tried to mediate and Annia acted in my defense when things got out of hand." He explained in a rushed manner.

The nurse glanced at Annia who simply nodded in agreement with what Armin said, she then glanced at Alan. He flushed bright red across his neck and cheeks and hung his head low, "Shall I escort Mister Beauregard from the premises?" Jean offered the nurse, "To ensure he does not run into any further complications."

"If you would be so kind." The nurse said in response, Jean nodded and walked forward grabbing Alan by the arm and escorting him out of the room roughly. Alan's fight left him and Annia knew why, _if he puts up a fight it will tarnish the Beauregard name. Can't have that now can we?_

"Is everything alright?" The nurse asked tentatively sounding almost afraid of Armin and Annia.

"Yes ma'am, no need to worry nothing serious occurred." Annia informed the nurse hiding her bruised cheek. The nurse nodded and left the room.

Annia glanced over at Armin, "Are you okay?" she asked him her brown eyes meeting his big blue ones.

He flushed slightly pink on his cheeks, "Oh-uh no-I'm fine really thank you." He said in a nervous rush.

Annia nodded in response, "I should be thanking you really." She stated and glanced away her cheeks flaring up and eyes glancing to the ground "… so thank you." She finished awkwardly.

"Oh really it was no problem, I mean it's what anyone should've done." Armin responded waving his arms in front of him dismissively. He then glanced at her carefully choosing his words, "What was that all about- if of course you don't mind my asking. I remember you and your brother got along very well as children."

Annia flushed a deeper shade of pink because Armin just said that he remembered her, but still found that she couldn't met his eyes, "People change when they age and Alan was no exception." She started, "His loyalty to his father preceded his loyalty to me. He chose the family business and wealth over blood."

Armin nodded in understanding his face becoming solemn, "You were only his half-sister, that's why wasn't it?" he said gently attempting not to hurt her feeling.

He noted that Anna's jaw tightened somewhat before she spoke, "You can say the word illegitimate child, that name has been spat at me since birth. When Alan was old enough to realize what that met he despised me as much as his family." She stopped for a moment choking on her words, "I was a blotch, a stain on their reputation that they couldn't wipe out- at least not by their selves. When wall Maria fell they saw their chance, I was lost in the chaos. Finally the stain wiped out, only to find out it had returned to them"

"In response they acted colder and harsher to me than they ever had before, Alan's mother forcibly held me at one point and cut my hair. They drove me out with harshness and I fled. I thought it was the last I has seen of them." She finished, she glanced away from Armin out of shame, "I was wrong about that."

Armin stared at Annia sympathetically, what does one say in a situation such as this, "I lost my grandfather during the fall-so I suppose I know how you feel with losing your family and everything." He offered in order to break the long standing silence.

"I heard, is it too late to offer my condolences?" Annia asked attempting her best to sound empathetic but it was difficult to achieve for her still.

Armin nodded his head gratefully, "No not at all thank you." He attempted a shy smile at her, "So I heard you will be able to continue your training, an advanced program to graduate earlier than the rest of the trainees in your new division."

"Yes that would be accurate. I will be attending long enough to finish what would have been equivalent to the time I had missed." She confirmed for him.

"When you graduate where are you planning on joining?" he asked her.

The response was almost immediate, "Survey Corps."

Armin laughed nervously, "You're not saying that because I'm in the Survey Crops are you?" he asked nervously.

"When wall Maria fell, I saw my opportunity to escape the Beauregard family's reign of terror over me. I finally had the power to decide my own fate- and with that power I wanted to ensure others would be able to determine their fate." Annia explained her face softening, "I saw joining the Survey Corps as a way to achieve that." Armin nodded in understanding, he had no words to say in response to this.

Annia tried again to smile, managing to twitch the upper corners of her lips up, "Anyways didn't we promise as children to see what lay outside the walls Armin?" she really did smile then when that happy memory of her childhood resurfaced.

Armin's face lit up with recognition and he smiled and nodded, "I remember that time." His teeth showed bright white and he extended his pinkie out to Annia. Annia flushed bright pink and reached out her pinkie, when their pinkies locked a small uncharacteristic and girlie giggle escaped her lips.

Jean coughed at the door and the two turned to look at him, "Well I suppose I have to be going now Annia. Good luck with training I hope to see you in another few weeks." Armin said and waved his arm at her as he backed away to Jean.

Annia's smile faded away, slowly turning back to her usual expression. She nodded at him and waved her hand in response.

"Goodbye for now Armin." She said quietly, so quietly she wasn't sure if he had heard her as he turned to leave the room.

"Hey Armin did you know that girl?" Jean asked Armin as they walked down the hall, Jean was curious because it was unusual to see Armin getting wound up in conflict.

"Yes, we lived only a few streets apart in Shiganshina. She's a year or two younger than us, I didn't know her all that well but we got along the few times we did meet." Armin recalled.

Jean glanced at Armin and made a momentary face of disgust, "she's not like Eren is she?"

Armin shook his head, well aware that Jean and Eren did not get along, "No not at all. She's very quiet and reserved. Some may find her somewhat standoffish and aloof- her circumstances as a child weren't all that great, so I understand."

Jean nodded, "So do you think she'll make the cut?" he asked Armin, knowing that if anyone would be able to judge accurately it would be Armin.

Armin shook his head, "I don't really know- I've heard a lot of rumours but nothing for certain about her skills. But if Commander Erwin and Levi specifically asked for her to remain she must be capable. We also saw her kill that titan with only one arm, so I think she can make it." _Actually I feel as though I should be saying I know she'll make it _he mentally added_._

* * *

**Author's Rambling Space**

When writing this chapter I was so glad that I reread it five times over before I posted it, because I realised that the entire chapter whenever I spelt Jean's name I wrote Jena. It took me five times of reading to even notice the mistake which resulted in a massive face palm.

Hopefully I caught all the Jena spelling mistakes and replaced them correctly but if you see Jena in the future it's supposed to be Jean... nothing really much else to say so bye!

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters


	11. Chapter 11: Meet the baby face terror

**Chapter Eleven**

Annia had returned to the training base late last night with two escorts, one of which was the young instructor who had been saved by Instructor Mitch at the training base. He had found the other Scouting Corps horse roaming the base and rode it to town, it was thanks to his brave actions that Levi and the other five officers had arrived and dispatched the remaining titans Annia had learned. She thanked him repeatedly for his actions for herself as well as the other trainees.

She had only managed a few hours of sleep before dawn was readily approaching; she awoke and awkwardly changed in to her uniform. She was till adapting to having only a single arm, some everyday tasks still awkward and hard. Where she suffered the most was in writing having lost her right arm, but she was adapting as fast as she could.

She looked at herself in the mirror adjusting her uniform as needed. And then she did a quick run through of her hair again, without a second hand she could no longer manage a ponytail as of now. So she had one of the hospital nurses cut her hair short, it was now chin length in the front but kept short in the back close to base of her head.

She then turned to the window and saw the sun rising over the horizon, she turned and faced the door resting her left hand on it _today I am simply one step closer to making a dream into a reality._

…

"Attention trainees!" Shadis barked as he paced back and forth in front of the front lines of the new third years. The front line had changed considerably over the past few weeks, the majority of the students who lived through the base invasion on the leave week now comprise the first line and the top twenty positions. Though a few of them had dropped out because of the encounter, the experience had proven beneficial overall. The base invasion had been dubbed leave week, and anyone who was there a survivor of leave week. Though the instructors did their best to keep the students silent, word had slipped out among the base, and somewhat into the military-but more importantly the public remained ignorant of the entire incident.

"Today we have a new trainee join us!" Shadis announced and immediately there was a response of gasps and hissed whispers.

He cleared his throat regaining control and silence, "She is joining us from unusual circumstances- many of you may recall your senior Annia Beauregard." He paused and the survivors of leave week all nodded in synchronization and several more knowing nods have followed, "Annia has received special permission to continue training alongside us under an intense training program to make up for the training she has missed and graduate." He finished explaining.

"Annia please step forward." Instructor Shadis ordered, from behind him the girl stepped forward. She had been so still and silent they had not noticed her presence, but they did now. She was still the same size, with the same cold expression on her face- the only real immediate noticed change was her hair which had been cut short. The survivors of leave week were for the most part ignorant of her recent disability, it was only those that had been in the same hospital wing that knew- and most of them had left for home. Nobody could tell of it though because her jacket had two sleeves, it simply looked like her right hand was hiding in her sleeve.

"106th division salute!" Shadis ordered and in synchronization they all saluted-Annia included. Seamus, the currently sixth place ranked training from his position stared at Annia disgusted. Her left hand had clapped itself appropriately behind her- yet her right arm just hung there. In fact, he couldn't see her arm sticking out of her sleeve; she was either wearing her uniform incorrectly or had gotten the wrong size. Seamus had heard of Annia before the leave week incident, but afterwards all he ever seemed to hear about was this girl, and yet her she was standing before him and saluting so disrespectfully. _Tsh I guess fame isn't everything huh? She really isn't all that _He thought to himself.

Shadis noted the look of disgust on Seamus' face, he expected at least one person to notice Annia's right arm. He was in fact counting on it, after Annia and Clarisse had been recovered the instructors did their best to hide Annia's lost limb fearing it would only scare the students further when they had already been shaken. "Trainee Seamus, you appear displeased what offends you?" Shadis demanded of him.

Seamus turned to face Shadis, "It's Trainee Beauregard's salute sir, her salute is improper and disrespectful!" Seamus announced breaking eye contact with Shadis to glare at Annia who stared at him with icy cold indifference still holding her salute.

Shaid turned on his heel and stood next to Annia, "Trainee Beauregard, are you acting out of disrespect?" he asked her.

"No sir!" she shouted back, "I am saluting sir!" she shouted straightening her spine just the slightest bit more though her 'right arm' still hung limply by her side.

"Trainee Annia, I order you to remove your jacket and allow the 106th division to see what happens in titan combat." Shadis ordered Annia, he then turned to address the trainees, "Some of you here today already had experience with facing titans, however Annia is a prime example of how experience and inexperience do not always make a difference on the field."

Annia then moved quickly with her left had removing her jacket, exposing the stump of where a right arm used to hang. There were gasps of shock, surprise and disgust at the sight.

"Annia's customized uniform for her disability has yet to come in, for now she will make do with what is available. In that time familiarize yourself with the wound let it stand as a reminder of the titans and the realities of battle and war." Shadis barked and the trainees shouted back in agreement.

Annia replaced the jacket and again resumed her salute knowing it would prove to be a distraction if the arm remained visible. For the next twenty minutes they stood in salute Shadis marching up and down the lines inspecting the recruits, scrutinizing and questioning them. When he was satisfied they were dismissed to retrieve their ruck sacks for their run. Many of the recruits were whispering amongst themselves about Annia.

Seamus meanwhile was recovering from his embarrassment, his cheeks burning bright and he refused to speak with anyone on his way to retrieve his ruck sack. While returning to formation someone approached him from behind, "You know you don't have to be embarrassed, Shadis was looking for someone to do what you did- you were just caught first." He turned and looked over his shoulder, with a look of indifference Annia was walking behind him and rapidly approaching to walk next to him. He tried to quicken his pace but she had already adjusted for the change and caught up easily to him. As she walked beside him she kept her eyes forwards, "Seamus right?" she asked.

"Yeah, and you don't have to make me feel better." He answered curtly trying his best to be rude, but she didn't react in the slightest which angered him further. They walked the rest of the way in silence, _I'm going to defeat her-I don't care if she was the best in the 105__th__division. I'll show everyone she's just like any other girl. _He promised himself.

"So that's _the _Annia, the one who saved you Eyre?" chirped Drucilla, the shortest trainee of the 105th training division, a full twelve centimeters shorter than Armin Arlet the previous record bearer for shortest trainee.

"She's the one Dru, when I got trapped by those two ten meter class titans on a tree branch. She's amazing- I can't believe we have her in our division now." Eyre breathed out in awe.

"Well come on and pick up the pace and catch up to her maybe we can talk during the run!" Drucilla chirped out, she was the golden heart girl of the 106th division. A gun and cannon genius from a mechanical background, she had the nick name "baby face terror" or more commonly "baby face". Despite being the smallest and appearing the youngest, she was the oldest trainee in the 106th division and currently holding the fifth rank of all the trainees. She had inky black long hair that was usually contained into a tight bun at the back of her head. Her large blue grey eyes were always bright and welcoming, and in complete contrast to Annia she always had a smile plastered on her face.

Eyre had held the thirty sixth rank before leave week and had recently been shifted to the fifteenth place. The encounter with the titans giving her much needed motivation and experience she needed to up her rank. Because of Annia she had also stepped up in her leadership abilities, something Shadis had not missed in assessment. Her nickname was the bulldog for being the guard for female trainees against the male ones. If there was a problem she was called in for it.

On the first day of training she posted herself next to Dru, expecting the little girl to need a big sister or at least a body guard. Dru however proved she didn't need a body guard, but the bulldog remained faithfully by her side ever since. Eyre had chocolate brown hair and near black eyes her hair always swinging behind her in a ponytail.

The two girls ran to catch up with Annia, but they had dawdled too long and the run began just as the showed up, "We'll just talk to her as we run." Drucilla resolved brushing her black hair back behind her ear. Eyre nodded in agreement, however only two minutes into the run and they realised that their plan may not be possible. Despite having been laid up for weeks in the hospital, Annia still headed the pack during the run; Seamus did his best to stay at her heels. Clenching his teeth together and putting his head down. Drucilla and Eyre were back by about five people going at the fastest pace they could maintain without exhausting themselves unrealistically.

At the end of the run Seamus collapsed on the ground and proceeded to throw up his breakfast. Shadis was about to move on him to punish him. But he sensed a dark presence and saw Annia looming over Seamus having beaten him to it _I'll let her handle it _Shadis thought well aware of Annia's lecturing during leave week_. _

The class noticed Annia looming over Seamus her face having darkened considerably, they silently kept their space from her, retreating behind Shadis to watch the scene play out. Seamus having finished throwing up but still out of breath sensed a dark aurora and a shadow looming over him. He glanced up into the fiery eyes of an enraged Annia.

"What exactly was that trainee Seamus?" she asked him, her voice more icy hard than usual with anger.

"I was throwing up it happens." He growled back in response wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He paused for a moment and a shudder of terror went through him looking at Annia's face again, "And why exactly did you throw up?" she asked him leaning in closer.

He paled in response, "I ran too hard." He responded.

"If you were being chased by titans Seamus, would you run so hard that after a certain distance you could no longer stand? So hard in fact that you collapsed onto your knees and proceeded to throw up, rendered exhausted and unable to defend yourself?" Annia asked him.

He sat up and backed away from Annia, "No m-ma'am I would not." He responded his voice strained.

"Then why did you do so just now in training?" Annia asked him, her hard light brown eyes piercing into his green ones. He swallowed but couldn't find any words to respond. He found that his tongue had grown enormous in his mouth, it felt like cotton and was stuck to the roof of his mouth. He could not will himself into speaking. "Remember we're training for combat-not sports. In combat you don't run yourself down, you fight until you die there's a difference. Fight until you die means you can still fight the enemy has killed you, running yourself down means you killed yourself-out of stupidity or arrogance."

"But I'm not stupid or arrogant!" Seamus shouted at her infuriated and then cursed himself because he just made himself out to look like both.

She didn't smile like someone who planned that would have, she didn't grin like she enjoyed his slip up. Her face remained the cold and hard look she had given him when he first looked up, "You are one of two of them." She said loud enough for everyone to hear and then lowered her voice so only he heard, "And you better hope it's the stupidity because that can be fixed." And with that she turned on her heel and took up position with the other trainees.

Cursing himself and slamming his fist into the ground Seamus managed to get up onto is feet. Shadis had watched it all play out, he wouldn't have been as direct as Annia. But she had gotten the message across to Seamus and the rest of the trainees, "Alright trainees, maneuver equipment exercises now!"

With that the trainees removed their rucksacks and dug out their maneuver gear. Shadis as well as several of the other trainees couldn't help themselves and watched Annia put on the gear. They had sent her the gear a week before she arrived. She had requested that so she could get accustomed to putting it on. She was now accomplished with putting the gear on with only one arm having familiarized herself with the movements. Shadis noted it had taken her a great deal more time than before, her speed reduced to the middle of the pack in comparison to the other trainees.

Annia straightened putting the final fine adjustments on her buckles, she had used the time to mentally prepare herself. She hadn't had any combat experience since the leave week incident and she wasn't sure if she'd have any psychological damage or impairments from the experience. She didn't want to be crippled by the memories, she'd heard how it had happened to even some of the best graduates after their first time in the field-Annia could not afford to have that. She needed to get into the survey corps.

"Alright everyone into groups of three for training simulation!" Shadis order, Drucilla and Eyre glanced at each other and rushed Annia. Looking in hindsight they probably didn't need to rush over, between her arm and the Seamus confrontation all the other trainees were back to a state of being petrified by her presence. And of course Annia wasn't looking around to make teams she was staring coldly at everyone.

"Hello I'm Drucilla, most people call me Dru for short. And this is Eyre, I don't know if you remember but-" Drucilla greeted in a friendly manner grey eyes shining brightly.

"You saved my life during the leave week incident, but I don't think you really remember me…" Eyre finished for her friend, glancing away from Annia embarrassed her ponytail swinging behind her.

Annia shook her head, "No I do remember, you were that second year trying to help out the other first years. I remember you clearly. That was a lot of bravery out on the field there, you should be proud." Annia stated, Eyre turned back to look at the other girls face. Her face looked open and honest, she really did remember Eyre.

"Oh-uh thank you." Eyre responded finding herself bowing slightly due to the compliment.

"So we were wondering if you would like to join the two of us?" Drucilla asked rocking back and forth on her heels with her hands clasped together behind her back. Eyre shook her head at the motion, it was not only Dru's face that got her the name baby face, she acted like a child at times as well.

Annia nodded, "Not used to working in teams I'll admit though." Drucilla squealed and threw herself at Annia giving her a huge hug. Annia's face registered shock and surprise and she stood stiff for a second as if unfamiliar with what to do. But then as Drucilla squeezed her Annia's face softened and she patted the girl on her back. Eyre watched it all, Annia looked discomforted but not out of anger it looked more like she just wasn't familiar with other people and didn't know what to do around them.

"Beauregard's group you can go first." Shadis announced not even seeing who Annia had grouped herself with, "I want all of you to watch close-" he turned and saw who had partnered with Annia. It was the combination he was both hoping for and fearing. The baby face terror and the prodigy, _and that's why I'm unleashing them first so the course at least has a chance of surviving._

The three girls nodded and went to the starting position, "You have three minutes to attack as many simulation titans as you can-as a team." He added and he noticed that for once Annia nodded as if she understood what team work was. He pulled out his pocket watch and glanced at it "In three… two… one!" He announced and like a rocket all three girls launched themselves up.

He noted that Annia was slightly off balanced but was quickly adjusting and adapting to the new environment. The first titan dummy sprang up, "I've got it!" Annia shouted and pulled ahead, she came flying at it from behind twisting with her sword extended. She not only executed the cut but made one almost twice as large as it needed to be.

"Eyre to Annia's left!" Drucilla shouted out and the girls glanced at each other nodding, they swung at the titan mannequin dismantling its arms, then together they swung past the neck slashing two equally lethal wounds.

"Fourteen meter class titan! Five meters left!" Annia called out as she traveled to the right from the first titan. As her hooks detached she launched them to a branch straight over head. She flew upwards planting on the bottom of the tree and pushing herself off in the direction of the titan. As she fell she released her hooks again propelling herself faster. Drucilla and Eyre readjusted their paths as well, they attacked the titan's arms while Annia swung past the neck slicing. Two titan dummies swung up on either side of where they were gathered effectively pinning them in. Eyre's face registered nervousness.

"Dru, Eyre take the smaller titan to the right!" Annia yelled, Shadis then noticed the maneuver that Annia was about to pull. It was one of Levi's tactics and despite only having seeing it once she mimicked his technique flawlessly rendering the mannequin's arm useless quickly followed by killing it in one smooth motion.

The two younger girls meanwhile were assaulting the other titan, what they didn't know is that it was designed to move. As Eyre swung at it to dismantle the arm it twisted and she was struck by the arm, she cried out swinging backwards and hitting a tree. It was a common mistake in training and Shadis had expected it, but he didn't expect Annia's reaction.

He was keeping track of her out of the corner of his eye, the second Eyre was hit she changed her face darkening and hardening. In a blur she flew at the imitation titan slicing as she went past, the head and neck exploded in wood. She flew through the wood debris as it rained down around her, her sword had broken from the impact and she released it to draw a new one.

Drucilla was still completing her swing towards it trying to redirect herself to her downed teammate. She gasped in shock at Annia but recovered quickly. Both girls landed at Eyre's feet at the same time offering her and arm up.

"Thanks guys." Eyre said in an apologetic tone.

Annia nodded, "Please be more careful Eyre." And the two girls stared at her in shocked silence still unfamiliar with Annia's kind side.

"C'mon we're running out of time let's take some of those titans down!" Drucllia cheered throwing her sword up high above her head and her teammates nodded in agreement and launched themselves back up into the air. Three mannequins sprung up at once, two small three meters that were on a track system along the ground sliding and a large fourteen meter mannequin that twisted from side to side, by far the hardest combination.

"Take out the fourteen meter class titan first, it would be the most problematic in combat." Annia ordered Eyre and Drucilla who nodded in understanding. "Drucilla we'll take care of the eyes, and Eyre go in for the kill." Annia ordered and they nodded, Shadis noted this was a technique that Levi squad used and Annia had been smart enough to file away in her mind.

"Together don't give it the chance to regenerate!" Annia ordered as if they were attacking a real titan, Shadis nodded in approval she was taking group training much more seriously now. She and Drucilla pulled forward ahead of Eyre who swung around the side to prepare to go for the kill behind the titan.

"Now!" Annia ordered and in synchronization the two girls flew head over heels at the titan mannequin attacking where it's eyes would it have been real to dismantle it. They did little damage to the mannequin since it wasn't designed for such combat techniques but Shadis nodded in agreement it was a smart tactic. Eyre swung past slicing at the neck killing the titan. The death blow should have dismantled it's movements, it should have stopped swinging from side to side. Something that Drucilla had accounted for as she swung back away from it but it jerked suddenly and crashed into her sending her flying into Annia. Annia reacted fast tossing her sword aside and grabbing the girl, they swung back into a tree Annia's line pulling taunt as they swung.

Shadis felt a cold sweat break out on his back, the baby face terror had just been hit this would not go over well. Some of Dru's hair had come loose blocking her face, she looked up her eyes narrowed and face set in a look of fury. With a roar she kicked off of Annia using her as a spring board, Annia swung back into the tree winded and crying out as her head connected with the tree.

Drucilla in fury swung just as fast as a furious Annia maybe even slightly faster because she was smaller and lighter, she swung past one of the three meter titans killing it and continuing her swing past the other one killing it as well triggering two other titans to spring up fifteen meters away. "Drucilla!" Annia called back actually sounding concerned for her teammate, she had recovered her sword and released her hooks going into a free fall, she shifted her weight causing her to twist in her fall to launch her hooks straight up into the tree branch above herself. She swung herself up and onto the branch.

"There's no way you're going to reach her she's snapped!" Eyre shouted out to Annia who watched as Drucilla attacked the two titan dummies viciously slicing at them but not landing a killing blow her temper distracting her. Eyre had only seen Drucilla snap twice before and both times were horrifying, she wasn't called the baby face terror for nothing. She was a laid back and happy girl but striking her or drawing blood meant death for any living thing nearby.

"We can't leave her, if this were real she's letting the titans live she's going to get caught and devoured. Eyre stay back I'm not sending you into this, act as look out for any others or if I call for back up." Annia called out and readjusted, "I'm going in!" she yelled and swung herself off of the branch as Eyre watched in terror, in fact the entire class watched in terror no one ever dared get in Drucilla's path when she snapped they learned their lesson after the first time.

Annia swung past the nearest titan to her slicing at its neck finally landing a killing blow, Drucilla remained ignorant of this as she shrieked at the other titan tearing it apart, "Drucilla you need to calm down." Annia said as she swung past her teammate.

Drucilla twisted her head at the other girl to fix a glare, "Take a breath and calm down it's an overreaction." Annia stated again her brown eyes peering into her partner's grey ones.

Drucilla growled and went back to attacking the titan, with cold indifference Annia killed the titan the dummy collapsing to the ground dismantled. "I had that titan! It was mine do you hear me I had it!" Drucilla shrieked like an angry child stomping her foot down on the branch she had landed on. Annia allotted on a branch across from the furious girl facing her unfazed, her face set with its usual frown and look of indifference.

"No you did not 'have it'" she remarked in response.

"I did too you just want the credit for it!" Drucilla yelled irrationally stomping her foot again.

"You were torturing it there's a difference, if you're going to kill it do it right not being ridiculous and endangering yourself and teammates like you were." Annia responding calmly still appearing unfazed by Drucilla's shrieking and rage.

Drucilla shook in anger visibly no longer stomping, she became suddenly fixated and calm in a sense of anger and fury, "They deserve that don't you think after Shiganshina and leave week. Who says we need to be humane about it, I say torture them all before we kill them."

"Because we are human, therefore we keep our humanity by not torturing living things senselessly." Annia answered calmly but continued on with her argument, "And if we do torture them before we kill them are we not any better than they are?" she asked deeply and philosophically and the response shocked the entire crowd. The words rolling like a wave over them all, her words rung so true.

Drucilla made a sound in frustration and swung at Annia kicking at her, Annia brought her arm up and blocked the kick easily knocking it aside. Drucilla snarled and punched at Annia repeatedly, Annia held her ground for as long as she could not willing to give up ground, weaving and ducking around the blows only blocking them if necessary. The rest of the trainees watched in stunned silence, it was like the first time Drucilla snapped but someone was managing to keep up with her.

"You side with them!" she screeched and kicked at Annia again, Annia couldn't move out of the way of the kick in time so she took it but grabbed onto Drucilla's leg and yanked hard on it sending the girl falling back off of the branch. Unfazed by everything Annia swung down off of the branch catching Drucilla and setting her down on the ground.

"How do you feel no

* * *

w after endangering yourself and your team and now attacking your team? Any better after reacting like a demon?" Annia asked the girl her voice showing the slightest hint of irritation and annoyance as she scolded her peer.

Drucilla looked up at Annia her eyes looked understanding words finally reaching her, the anger and fury visibly drained out of her and she collapsed onto the ground on her knees.

"I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me." She apologized returning to her usual self, "What happened?" she asked as if completely oblivious to what had happened.

Eyre bringing up her courage swung down next to the two girls, "You snapped again Dru, Annia calmed you down." She explained and Drucilla nodded looking apologetic.

"Time's up girls." Shadis announced, they had run over by thirty seconds because of the exchange between Drucilla and Annia but to be honest he was scared to get between them. The kick to the head from Drucilla the last time she snapped still fresh in his mind, he didn't think such a little girl could manage to kick so high and so hard. When he stopped to think about it he wasn't sure who was more terrifying during the exchange. Most would say it was Drucilla because of her yelling and screaming and violence, but then there was Annia who remained perfectly calm and reasonable in the face of such terror to keep such composure is frightening.

And so the baby face terror and prodigy meet face to face.

* * *

** Author's Rambling Space **

So Chapter Eleven, made it into the double digits! I guess for a first try at a fanfic it's going well I don't really know myself, maybe a little slow, I don't really know.

Guess what my favourite sentence of the week is guys: I don't really know!

When I originally started writing this Drucilla and Eyre, and the character you'll meet in the next chapter were not originally planned they sort of popped into existence. This happens to me all the time, I'm writing and writing and then *pop* new character and then they alter the entire plot line. (Face palm)

Durcilla is a happy and cheerful character it's not a lie she really, unless of course you make her mad then she gets really mad but that rarely ever happens. So my second protagonist-I guess the deuterangonist has appeared and the third protagonist shall make an appearance next yay!

And by the way I need last name ideas because Drucilla, Eyre and the new character do not have ones and I'm terrible with last names so I'm open to suggestions (but if I come up with something I will tell y'all)

Disclaimer:

I do not own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters


	12. Chapter 12: The Prince

**Chapter 12**

"Again I can't say how sorry I am for what I did, you have to believe me that I didn't mean it." Drucilla apologised for the umpteenth time as she trotted next to Annia, "Sometimes I just lose control and my mind goes blank." She continued rambling, she had a tendency of rambling when nervous or when apologizing she couldn't help it.

"I already said you're forgiven, you can stop." Annia said still looking visibly annoyed as she walked over to rejoin the other recruits in waiting. Annia wasn't the kind of person to lose her composure but Drucilla was one of those people that could push anybody past their breaking point.

"Okay, okay I'll stop." Drucilla squealed out blushing embarrassedly, "I just wanted to make sure that you knew that I was sorry. Oh look the next group is starting!" she exclaimed jumping up and down and pointing. Shadis had not been impressed with the destruction Annia and her team had wrecked on the training course, almost all of the models they attacked were destroyed almost beyond repair, and then the fight with Drucilla. They did not get yelled at or punished however because they had done well, it was simply the fact they performed too well.

It had taken an hour after they had gone through the course to clean up and reorganise before Shadis would let anyone else on the course, now they were back in action. Annia glanced over at the next team curious, it was headed by Seamus who walked with a chip on his shoulder up to Shadis. Following behind him was a tall and lanky blonde and a frail feminine looking boy.

The boy couldn't have been much older than Annia with brilliant dark blue eyes and black hair, his face was very soft and delicate looking but Annia knew the frail appearance could easily be deceiving. She focused on how he walked and carried himself, he wasn't confident evident by how he held his shoulders slumped and his head hanging low. But from the way he walked he also looked very strong, he had done manual labour throughout his life. Her interest was piqued to say so in the least, she moved to get to the front of the other trainees in order to have a clear view to watch.

"Okay boys three minutes." Shadis ordered watching his watch, "Now!" the boys weren't as organised as Annia's team when they leapt off of the ground, they took longer and were not moving in synchronization like Annia's team had.

Annia noticed the mistake immediately, the frail boy had launched himself wrong, he was swinging madly out of control. He tried to readjust and swing himself with the direction he was now going but it only made things worse. His team wasn't moving to help him. Annia knew it was against regulation but she couldn't help it, she launched herself at the other trainee.

She swung past him catching him by his shirt collar, "Release your hooks I've got you." She ordered him and he glanced up at her. He nodded his head and did as she said releasing his hooks and allowed her to tow him by his collar. She swung the two if them up unto a tree branch placing the boy on his feet. He borrowed his head into his jacket looking at her like a scolded puppy.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He apologised to her shyly his cheeks flushing bright pink.

"Don't mention it." Annia replied indifferently.

He nodded at her struggling to keep a straight face, "M-my name's Gabriel." He introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you Gabriel, I'll be leaving now." She finished and leapt off the branch leaving the clumsy trainee on his own. She landed next to Drucilla and Eyre both girls watching her eagerly, Drucilla jumping on the spot her fists clutched so tightly that the knuckles turned white.

"Annia that was so cool! You like totally saved him!" Drucilla shouted out eagerly at the other girl.

Annia shrugged, "He needed it." She responded and they went back to watching the group, "Is he normally that clumsy?" she asked her voice still flat, Eyre was curious as to why Annia was taking an interest all of a sudden.

"Gabriel? Oh yeah, he's ranked tenth in the division but he's extremely clumsy at times. However his face has gotten him the nickname of the 106th division prince, he's handsome don't you think?" Drucilla answered for her, "He's really sweet and shy, he's trained harder than all of us together. When he first came here he was actually the lowest ranked. We all know he spends every waking hour he can training." Drucilla explained and Annia nodded, she had turned to face the three boys going with avid interest. Her eyes trained on Gabriel.

"But there's one thing special about him-" Eyre started as she watched Gabriel swing in for his first kill, he swung past the titan spinning as he sliced through the flesh. The kill strike was two and a half times larger than it needed to be, "He's ridiculously strong. He may be clumsy and small and scrawny for a boy but he is the strongest in the whole division." She finished breathlessly watching Gabriel shocked.

"Maybe even stronger than you Annia!" Drucilla added giggling.

Annia grinned slightly at the remark, "Oh I'm sure he'd win."

Shadis meanwhile noticed the two girls engrossed in conversation. This was exactly what he wanted, this was the dream combination he had been waiting for. The baby face terror with her speed and accuracy, the prince with his immense strength and then the prodigy with the combat skills and natural talent. They balanced each other's shortcomings well, and their strengths were complimentary. Annia could tame the terror and seemed interested in supporting the prince. Drucilla seemed to bring Annia out of her shell and certainly could do the same for the prince. And the prince would be loyal to those two girls no matter what.

Seamus's team did fairly well, but it was hard to impress after Annia's team had presented. The majority of trainees dispersed after their team had presented but Annia flanked by Eyre and Drucilla stayed to watch everyone. Annia wanted to be respectful but also wanted to examine the other students, she couldn't help it she liked to study the trainees. Drucilla wanted to stay with Annia, most people considered Annia hard to approach but Drucilla liked the girl, she was honest and kind hearted- _I think the problem is expressing herself, she's afraid to admit to her emotions _Drucilla concluded. Eyre stayed by her friends loyally but she also noticed that a little bit behind them Gabriel was also watching the other students. She smiled and shook her head _he never stops his training does he?_

"That's it trainees dismissed!" Shadis ordered as the last group descended from the tree tops, they were panting and sweat covered looking relieved that they could be dismissed finally after hours of waiting.

"Let's get some dinner guys!" Drucilla shouted out excitedly waving her hands and wrapping them behind her neck. She twisted on her heel making for the mess hall Eyre hot on her heels. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder to Annia who still hadn't removed her 3D maneuver gear. "Hey Annia you coming?" she asked excitedly.

Annia turned, "Just give me a few minutes I'll catch up." She replied quietly waving at the two girls dismissively. The two girls nodded and left, Annia still wasn't sure if she had the right to call them friends. She would almost certainly make a horrible friend she thought, she was quiet and unintentionally unapproachable. But she couldn't bring herself to smile as easily as Drucilla, she had forgotten what it was like to smile all the time.

Memories of her childhood played through her mind, the most vivid was one of Alan. They were very young then, Alan maybe nine and she was four or five. He came running up to her his blonde hair was long then contained in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck his eyes bright, big and innocent. In his hands he clutched a flower wreath Annia had made for him, _Annia I swear to you I'll look after you forever and ever, your my little sister-my little princess forever and always. _He promised tossing the flower crown on top of her head. She smiled and laughed, it was easy to smile and laugh at that time when Alan protected her. But then Shiganshina fell, _Alan? Alan can you hear me? _She asked him desperately trying to figure out what had happened in the past few weeks to her brother. _Don't touch me you disgusting monster get out of my sight! _He yelled brushing off her hand as she reached out to him. Her eyes widened in disbelief. He stormed out of the room and moments later she was left alone to face the wrath of his mother. Although Annia was used to the verbal abuse, ever since Shiganshina when tensions have been running high, physical abuse has been thrown in occasionally as well. Her father had yet to strike her, but Alan's mother if given the chance would strike her.

Bloodied and bruised she curled in on herself after the beating, her face swollen and bruises starting on her ribs. She choked back on the tears not wanting to cry, crying means that they had won. She didn't want them to win, she wanted to take away that one little triumph from them. After that it became every other emotion bottling them up and hiding them away, she couldn't let them have them or take them away. She had bottled them up and tossed them aside for far too long now, they were out of her grasp. When she reached out for those emotions she found that they weren't there, there was a ghost of them a vague impression. Her hand closed on empty air.

She shook her head out, _there was no point in dwelling on the past it was the past after all_ she thought to herself. _I'm not here to throw a pity party for myself_ she continued.

She turned then and marched over to her real purpose for staying behind, she walked up to Gabriel. He hadn't left the training area yet. He sat on the ground his gear still on, his head was hanging low not meeting anyone.

"Hello." Annia started trying to get his attention, he however hadn't heard her lost in his own thoughts. She nudged his foot with her own, "I said hello you know." She reiterated for him.

He glanced up at her and flushed embarrassedly, "Oh uh sorry." He apologised glancing away, "I was distracted." He admitted.

"Well… I was wondering if you wanted some extra training. I know I need it and it's always great to have a partner with you." Annia explained herself.

His blue eyes lit up, "Oh really?! You mean really you want to work with me?" He shouted in disbelief leaping up to his feet excitedly.

Annia nodded, "Yes, let's get started." and they started immediately together. _He's not all that bad, when he focuses he's actually pretty good _Annia observed. When he got flustered or shocked by an unfamiliar environment is when he got clumsy and panicky, but once he calmed down he was good-great even Annia admitted. His strength was spectacular, he was by far stronger than her his only problem was his concentration she concluded.

"Uh-thank you. Thank you so much I learned so much." He thanked her, despite his somewhat delicate face he actually had a deep voice that suited him quite well.

Annia shrugged in response, "No problem I learned a lot as well from this-I have a lot to make up for." She rolled her shoulders out relieving the tension from them as she pulled of her gear.

"No really I'm so thankful right now for what you've done. I've worked so hard for all of this I've broken my back for this." He thanked her again. _She doesn't understand how much I needed this, how much I need to stay in the top ten _Gabriel thought to himself.

"Hey-uh are you a farmer by any chance?" she asked him curious if her assumption was correct.

He looked at her slightly confused, "Uh- yeah. My family owned a farm when I was young." He responded.

"I thought so." She answered and he continued to stare at her confused, "You very strong." She complimented him.

"Thanks." He said in response rubbing at his neck embarrassed.

"Want to go get dinner?" Annia asked him.

His eyes lit up, most people didn't usually invite him to dinner- unless of course it was Seamus or one of the other aggressive boys. Gabriel wasn't really sure if Seamus was a bully, he did boss him around a lot but Gabriel didn't mind he was used to being bossed around. Seamus had threatened violence, but _then again that's what all guys do right?_ Gabriel thought to himself.

He chased after Annia who walked at a brisk pace to the mess hall her arm swinging back and forth like a pendulum. "I've brought Gabriel with me, thought he'd want to eat with us." Annia explained herself as she approached Eyre and Drcuilla who were already digging into their stew. Eyre had been using her spoon to carefully serve herself. Drucilla meanwhile had a bun in her mouth and was busy dipping her other into the stew.

Drucilla tried to talk to Annia through her bun but off course she couldn't manage to say anything because of the food. She removed the bun still soaking the other one in the stew, "We already grabbed your tray though." She repeated.

"That's alright Gabriel can have mine, I'll get my own." Annia responded, "I'd introduce you all but I think you know more about each other than I do." She said, and with that walked off to go get her food.

Drucilla smiled welcomingly up at Gabriel and Eyre nodded at him in greeting still eating her stew. He shifted and eventually sat down, Eyre passed the tray over to him and he gratefully accepted it. "Hey Gabriel, making friends with Annia?" she asked him.

"I-uh yeah I guess." He responded playing with his spoon, he watched Drucilla bite into her bun and dip it back into the stew.

"Well I guess we'll just all have to get along now won't we?" she chirped excitedly.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He answered, "You know Annia isn't all that bad, a little cold but still nice." He added and Eyre nodded at the comment.

"Did I miss anything?" Annia asked as she suddenly sat down next to Gabriel he looked at her startled he hadn't heard her come over and wondered how much she had heard.

"Oh not at all I was just saying how we'll all have to stick together now. You're like the glue Annia that brought us all together!" Drucllia remarked dragging her bread along the sides of the bowl to soap up the remaining stew.

"Let's stick together till the end guys." Eyre announced, "Hands in come on hands in. Till graduation!" she announced and everyone put their hands together in the middle, "Till the end!" they all shouted and tossed their hands into the air together. Eyre and Drucilla giggled endlessly bathed in the rush of excitement, Gabriel beamed smiling brightly from enjoying the feeling of acceptance and causing girls at a nearby table to blush at his face and Annia nodded the faintest hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth.

* * *

**Author's Rambling Space**

Finally all three of my major character's introduced with their very weird personalities, guess they'll just fit into the Survey Corps very well then.

Sorry I got a little cliché when writing about Annia's past I really didn't want to go there with the whole angry step mom treatment but I had to have a reason that Annia seems unfazed by most of the things that happen to her and emotionally and socially challenged.

I believe I have forgotten until now but I am working on a title page illustration, problem being my favourite marker has died and my skin colour pencil crayon has decided to become useless now of all times... I suppose I could put up a black and white version but I want to put up a colour version!

I hope you enjoyed reading and will continue to do so.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters


	13. Chapter 13: Return to training

**Chapter 13**

It only took a week for Annia to surpass the other students and assume the position of the top ranked trainee. Her friends cheered her for it, and Seamus glowered at the girl who had taken him down from the second ranked trainee, he wouldn't stand for it. It only took him a week to turn his friends against Annia, however they surprisingly had little influence over the other trainees. They seemed to admire the one armed recruit and she seemed somewhat friendlier since leave week.

In her free time Annia continued to train herself as well as Gabriel, but as soon as word got out she was training Gabriel other trainees approached her for advice and lessons. They primarily focused around gear manipulation, Annia expertly tutoring them on moving their hips and legs to preform complicated maneuvers. She also took time to spend with Eyre and Drucilla after personal training; they would walk around the training grounds talking about their interests. Eyre frequented Annia's lessons partaking in them to raise her grades, and it paid off she moved up to thirteenth surpassing one of Seamus' friends. Drucilla however insisted she didn't need the tutoring but offered instead gear maintenance during training sessions.

Her father had been a mechanic, in fact he helped with the design process for the newest models of maneuver equipment as well as designing the ferry system. He insisted on teaching his skills to his daughter who was his only family and so she learned mechanical abilities. She was the only one in the division to beat Annia in the races to disassemble and reassemble the gear. However, what no one knew was that as Drucilla was watching the tutoring session and tinkering she was really thinking of ways to improve the maneuver gear, specifically customizing it to suit her friends and improve their abilities.

She had already been working on that for hers, removing extra pieces and reducing weight, her abilities centering on speed. She had a thinner steel cord, but it was also slightly longer than normal to give her extra bursts of speed. She had also secretly worked on Eyre's, Eyre had a tendency of firing her hooks too fast and early out of fear or by accident, so one day while working on her gear Drucilla made it harder for Eyre to trigger the hooks, meaning she only launched them when she meant to. Since then Eyre has improved greatly.

However, as she watched Gabriel she picked up immediately on something that could help him. Shorter cables for more control, he wasn't a speed dependant fighter like her, his attacks were well coordinated, precise and powerful attacks. His cables were simply too long for him leading him to misjudge trajectories and have difficulty maneuvering around. Drucilla sketched in her journal, if she shorted him cables it would reduce weight to let him go faster, but also give him better control and manipulation.

She smiled watching Annia, this was the challenging one. Annia naturally adapted to challenges that her gear posed; there were really no inherent problems or improvements that Drucilla could think of. But ever since putting on the maneuver gear Drucilla has always had this dream of altering the launching system, her idea seemed so insane and complicated she dismissed the idea. But watching Annia in action she was certain that she had found a test subject. She flipped a page in her journal and began sketching design plans, her idea wouldn't be possible to achieve by altering an already existing set of gear it would require creating an entire new set of gear.

Another thing that Drucilla observed was the growing resentment from Seamus and his friends towards Annia, she was always polite to them and cooperative when it came to training exercises. But they out right despised her, she had knocked Seamus out of his place as number two trainee a fact that didn't affect the rest of his friends. However, her tutoring of Gabriel and other students was raising their grades and dropping Seamus' friends from their rankings as well turned them against her. It didn't help they were too prideful to attend her lessons to keep up with their peers and were rapidly falling behind.

She was concerned for Annia but didn't see any immediate threat from them, but she was also concerned for Gabriel. He was painfully loyal to everyone around him and easily trusting, Seamus and his friends have been exploiting that these past three years of training getting Gabriel to work as their dog. Since Annia has shown up he has stopped hanging around them. But Drucilla was still worried if they asked something of him he would do it unthinkingly because of his loyalty but would happen if that in turn hurt Annia? Or would they simply go back to bullying the poor boy? Drucilla shook her head out, it was ridiculous thoughts caused from sitting idle too long, she went back to writing out her plans for the maneuver gear.

Shadis' voice could then be heard calling out for them to gather, training had started back up. She slammed her journal shut and stowed away in the roots of the tree she had been leaning against, she could retrieve it later, anyways no one could make sense of her chicken scratch writing and the majority of it was mechanical jargon. Annia called for the trainees to gather on the ground formally dismissing them. She was the first and by far the fastest to dash off. By the time a breathless Drucilla and Eyre managed to join the line up almost everyone else was there. Annia of course at the very front of the line standing as tall as she could and in salute.

"You worthless maggots of trainees!" Shadis started, "The past years have been spent of training you all to become fighters against titans. Something most of you have managed." He paused in front of Annia for a second as he said that but decided to continue on with his speech, "And some of you are still fodder for the titans."

He paused for a moment, "As you approach graduation into the ranks of the military many decisions await you. However, as of right now and until the end of the session I will be putting you in four man cells and I expect you to do every exercise with these cells unless otherwise instructed. Is that understood?!" And the trainees called back in response, "I will now call out the cells." And with that one of the other instructors dashed up with a clipboard handing it to Shadis. He read from it in his usual loud voice and slowly the cells broke off from the group of trainees in formation gathering around to watch the other cells.

Annia and Drucilla watched the cells out of the corner of their eyes, they were all skill based. The partners chosen according to standings, similar standings were within cells. However, members were chosen to offset other group members' weaknesses. Seamus and his short temper were put with a clam minded and cool headed trainee, no doubt to keep him in line when he tried to get out of line. Their thoughts were cut off when Shadis called out the next cell.

"Beauregard, Drucilla, Eyre and Gabriel!" He barked out.

"Yes sir!" the four of them said in unison despite being scattered far from one another in the formation. They saluted once more and excused themselves.

"I don't get it, why are we all in one cell? He can't have put us together because we're friends I mean Elizabeth and Fanny are together those girls have been at each other's throats since day one." Eyre whispered as the four of them gathered together.

"We're all similarly ranked, Eyre you're in thirteenth. Drucilla is ranked six, Gabriel in tenth and I'm in first. One of the largest spreads but we're for the most part on the same level." Annia remarked but everyone looked at her in disbelief, as if any of them could ever compare to her level but she seemed oblivious to this as she continued, "And our strengths off balance our weaknesses. Don't take this as offence Drucilla but you have a tendency of getting over emotional out on the field and ignoring orders, my calmness is mean to repress that and keep you in line. Furthermore, between you and Eyre you're the fastest two trainees in our whole division but Gabriel is the strongest, his strength to balance out for your speed. He's the brawn of the group, Eyre is also excellent support and good for team maneuvers."

"And Annia is our technical genius and leader." Drucilla chirped finishing for her.

Annia blushed a faint pink on her cheeks, "Uh-yeah I suppose. Though I don't really want to be in charge." She admitted quietly.

"Don't worry we'll support you a hundred and ten percent. Anyway everyone knows you're like the next Levi." Eyre insisted shaking Annia's shoulders, _oh I guess I am the support of the team_ she mentally thought to herself.

"Eh?! You mean Levi Ackerman!" Drucilla shrieked out excitedly earning a glare from Shadis as she had interrupted him, Annia who was standing behind Drucilla smacked her upside the back of the head. Shadis nodded and Drucilla rubbed at her head, however Annia had gently and teasingly only making appear like she had hit hard to punish her teammate. Shaids went back to reading off of his clipboard and Drucilla turned on Annia, "Already keeping me in line huh Beauregard. Don't let me become too much of a handful." She winked as she teasingly remarked. Annia shook her head dismissively and Drucilla stuck her tongue out.

"Someone should act their age." Annia said back though her voice didn't sound teasing her three friends knew she was.

Drucilla stuck her hands on her hips and leaned forward towards Annia, "Oh and what would that be?" She smiled inwardly _ooh I wonder will Annia be able to guess._

"You know it's rude to tell a lady her age." Annia responded and Drucilla wagged her eyebrows demanded for a response. Annia sighed, "I won't say an exact number but someone is in their twenties and I quite frankly don't know how their here." Eyre and Gabriel glanced at Drucilla surely she could be that old? Drucilla frowned in defeat, apparently the baby face had been found out. So maybe she had lied a _bit_ on her application forms but it wasn't that much of a lie now was it? _I mean if they really cared they would've found out by now or said something _she told herself.

"Anyways what's with Lance Corporal Levi that had you so excited?" Annia asked remaining polite and respectful to the senior officer by stating his rank.

Drucilla's eyes shined, "He's like my idol you know. You know how he came from the underground right? Well let's just say I have some connections." She snorted crossing her arms, "It's because of him I wanted to join the Survey Corps."

"Survey Corps?!" Eyre blurted, the group looked at her and she flushed bright red, "You never said anything about joining the Survey Corps before! I thought we were going into the Garrison together!"

"I never said that, I was saying I support you in going to the Garrison I didn't want to scare you or influence your decision." Drucilla insisted and grabbed Annia by the shoulders, "Anyways I have the human weapon here to defend me."

"I thought my nickname from you was prodigy." Annia remarked not impressed at sudden physical contact, she still wasn't used to hugs or contact from other people. Though she had begun to tolerate holding hands with her friends and spontaneous hugs from Drucilla.

"It is, but I'm also going to call you human weapon." She waved her hand dismissively at Annia releasing her and grabbing Eyre's hands, "I knew you would stop me if I told you, and we're like sisters. I support you in joining the Garrison or wherever you choose. And I want you to support me too."

"I do! I do!" Eyre insisted, "It's not that I was afraid for you-well I mean a part of me was I mean it is the Survey Corps. It's just I was shocked we were going to be separated. But I still want to join the Garrison I like the idea of guarding the walls and using the cannons I'm not one for the combat situations even if I can handle my own. And I want to do my part for humanity"

"Wow." Gabriel whispered and they all turned to look at the boy who had been quiet during the entire exchange. He had been watching the girls, they looked at him wanting to know what he was so awed by. He flushed bright pink and began to stutter out his response rubbing at his neck, "W-well it-it's just that you all h-have such noble causes for joining the military." He admitted, "Mine feel really selfish and pathetic."

"Why's that?" Annia asked.

"I need-want, want to join the Military Police Brigade to serve the king." He admitted, "I'm the only one here interested in the Police Brigade."

"You sound like you're in it for the right reason, to serve the king not to hide away though." Eyre insisted trying to comfort their teammate.

He shook his head at her, "You don't understand. I needed the Police Brigade to-" But before he could finish his explanation Shadis called out over all the trainees to get their attention. Everyone had been assigned their four man cells now.

"Alright then, trainees! Over to the self-defence practice fields!" He barked and in synchronization the trainees made their way over to the self-defence training grounds, a wide open space with hard packed dirt.

After bout twenty minutes of demonstration the trainees were left alone to work out for themselves what to do with their time. A few trainees felt no need to participate after all this training wasn't worth much. But despite their high standings Drucilla and Annia forced their teammates into cooperating and practicing with them.

Everyone thought the one to fear would be Annia in self-defence but not surprisingly it was the baby face terror that everyone should fear. After one round with everyone nobody but Annia had the courage to continue being the attacker for Drucilla.

"Okay I'm ready come at me!" Drucilla called out waving her hand at Annia to advance.

"Alright then." And with that Annia charged forward at full speed thrusting the knife forward in an expert grip. Drucilla acted fast moving to the inside of Annia slamming her left down on Annia's wrist to stun her and then continuing the block with the other hand. Once the strike had been knocked aside she moved in on the block and began a rapid attack on Annia. First a jab from the right hand making contact with her collar bone to offset her balance, a punch from the left to bend her over at the waist followed by another succession of two jabs and ending with a left handed uppercut that sent Annia sprawling back.

Annia used a break fall and got to her feet, "You have to disarm me Drucilla it's not over until then." And rushed the girl again switching her grip to a reverse ice pick grip.

"Hey you switched grips no fair!" Drucilla whined as she ducked under the slash for her shoulder nimbly dancing out of range.

"A real opponent will switch their grips on you and come at you relentlessly." Annia replied slashing again at the Drucilla, Drucilla blocked and latched onto the limb using her hip to throw Annia over her. Annia flew and landed on the ground but before she could get up Drucilla kicked Annia forcing her onto her stomach and slamming her knee down on the other girl's back pinning the arm between her legs in an arm bar. Eyre and Gabriel flinched in unison watching the whole exchange, once Drucilla finished the arm bar she struck Annia's hand against the joint sending the knife flying.

Drucilla released the taller girl wiping her forehead, "Sheesh you work me hard that was a lot of effort. Better than Seamus and his bunch of losers though." She said glancing over to Seamus' group, expect for one of its members he managed to convince the other two boys to set off to the side. Their fourth companion waving his arms in exasperation desperate to practice the self-defence tactics.

"Okay I say that Gabriel should attack Annia!" Drucilla orders throwing the wooden knife to Gabriel, the boy calls out in fright and desperately lunges out to catch it. He fumbles trying to catch it and ultimately dropping it at his feet, blushing madly he fumbles to bend over and grab it.

"That wasn't very nice or fair Drucilla." He says as he stands up, "Anyways is this really fair. Annia can't even use the technique we were shown and you just used your own technique and hit her full force."

Annia had gotten to her feet then and was staring at Gabriel unimpressed, "I'm fine Gabriel, thanks for the concern though." She stated.

"I-I didn't mean to be insulting it's just I thought you'd want a break." He insisted trying to correct himself.

Annia rolled her shoulders, "I'm fine let's do this thing already." She turned and faced Gabriel he nodded his face suddenly becoming solemn and serious.

He took an offensive stance holding the knife out before him in both hands. He roared and charged at her, Annia side stepped the attack and brought her leg up smashing it down on his arms in an axe kick, his hands instantly dropping the knife. As he fell forward she chambered her leg and executed a round house kick to her face. She didn't kick hard it was only a simulation but with enough force to knock him back. He landed on the ground in a heap, and sat up rubbing at his head.

"What just happened? The world it's spinning too fast for me." He remarked as he clutched at his head.

Annia walked over to him offering her hand, "Sorry about that I just reacted, I tried to control my technique as much as I could." She said as she pulled him up to his feet.

"N-no it's fine really. You had to adapt to the situation after all. Let's try this again then shall we." He said as he retrieved his dropped weapon from the ground. He faced her again, "And this time with a little more meaning. I think I can handle your strikes." He teased laughing somewhat in fear of the situation he put himself in.

"We'll see about that." Annia replied, he charged her again; she used a crescent kick to knock his arm to the outside and struck her palm at his face. As he stumbled back from the strike she latched onto his arm with hers locking it against her body. She then kicked her leg out her foot under his jaw and pushed with her foot while pulling with her arm. His arm being stretched out to its maximum and somewhat against the joint reflexively let go of the knife. She held the position for a few seconds more pulling on his arm and pushing with her foot to show that she could apply more pressure but was holding back.

He tapped on his leg with his free hand signaling that he wanted to be released, she let go immediately and bounced away from him to get out of range. Gabriel rubbed under his jaw then and shook out his arm that had grown sore, "That was pretty cool. Where'd you come up for the idea for it."

"Drucilla always uses redirection in her attacks instead of a straight defense. I thought I'd use that but with my legs instead of my arms." Annia replied bending down to retrieve the fallen wooden knife. "Eyre would you like a turn?" she asked the girl who appeared to have lost focus and was currently staring out into space.

"Hm? O-uh no! No, I'm good just watching, honestly you guys sort of scare me. I value being in one piece." She insisted waving her arms in front of her.

Drucilla then pounced on Annia's back, quick as a flash Annia threw her off reflexively since they were in self-defence. Drucilla rolled to her feet, "Hey I wanted to attack Gabriel I haven't gotten to attack anybody yet!" she complained.

Annia handed her the knife politely and respectfully holding the handle out to the other girl. Drucilla snatched it and brandished the new weapon in her hands, "Ready Prince?" she asked him in a challenging voice as she assumed her offensive stance, empty hand forward palm facing out and the knife held in close to her. He nodded turning to face her, "Good because here I come!" she calls out as she rushes forward at him yelling.

Following after Drucilla and Annia he sidesteps the strike instead of engaging it, but instead of blocking he goes to the offensive punching at half force with his fist for Drucilla's face. The girl was sent flying back head over heels before slamming hard into the ground. "Ah! Drucilla are you okay?" He yelled out frantically running towards her, "I held back I swear I did, I didn't mean to hit so hard or for your face. I forgot you were so tiny oh gosh I am so sorry!" He shouted worriedly.

Drucilla struggled to her feet, "You freaking hit me!" she screeched and went to launch herself at Gabriel thrusting forwards with the knife. He jumped back yelping in surprise and fear and Annia jumped between them.

"Not again!" Eyre called out nervously from the sidelines, "It's just like the first time!"

Annia meanwhile was growling at Drucilla, "Calm down, it was an accident Gabriel said it himself. Remember Gabriel, Prince? He's the trainee with unmatched strength, what he uses to swat a fly you'd use on a titan." As she blocked the thrust with the knife with her arm and kicking Drucilla in the stomach forcing the girl to back up.

Drucilla bared her teeth and charged forwards again, "Drucilla I told you to calm down." Annia responded kicking at the girl's knife hand and forcing her to drop it. Drucilla continued forward throwing a punch for Anna's head. Annia moved her head to the side the punch hitting nothing but air, "Fine then don't calm-" and with that she swept Drucilla's legs out from under head, "Don't calm down. I'll just sit on you." And mimicking what Drucilla did to her early Annia rolled the furious girl who was shrieking and screaming onto her stomach and sat on her back pinning her to the ground.

Eyre and Gabriel blinked in confusion together and then stared at each other, Annia may be a few seconds slower than Drucilla but she kept up with the rapid assault and neutralized the girl. It had taken ten trainees the last time Drucilla snapped in order to pin her down, those ten and another five took an enormous beating in the process.

"I said let me go! Let me go damn it!" Drucilla yelled kicking her feet into the ground.

"Not until someone goes back to being baby face. I don't like the baby face terror." Annia remarks using Drucilla's nickname. Annia wasn't the type to use nicknames but Eyre and Gabriel knew why she was using them it was to connect and calm Drucilla.

The fight left the smaller girl, "Fine then I won't fight any more okay. I'm sorry for losing my cool it happens at times okay." She admitted huffing. With that Annia got off the smaller girl dusting her pants off, "Tricked you!" she chirped out launching herself at Annia for an assault.

"No!" Gabriel shouted leaping forward and snatching Drucilla out of the air in a bear hug, he effectively immobilized her by grabbing over her arms. She squirmed and struggled and it caused him to squeeze harder which made her stop struggling. For a few seconds everyone stood not moving simply catching their breathe from what had just happened.

Having calmed down Drucilla shook her head, "Eh? What just happened?" she asked glancing around, "Oh geez don't tell me it happened again." She whined, "I'm sorry everybody, I have a really bad temper."

"It's alright." Her teammates responded together, "We understand." It was decided from then on that Drucilla would sit out from self defense practice. The others continued on training against one another, Gabriel had to greatly restrain himself and insisted that Annia be taken to the nurse but the girl refused despite the fact she had growing bruises on her arm and neck. They were dismissed that evening sore and exhausted, unlike several of the other groups that refused to take part.

They ate their meal together and then said farewell to Gabriel who made his way to the boys barracks on his own. The girls staying behind for a few more minutes before the night bell rung. As he made his way back to the barracks Gabriel had the suspicion that someone was following him back despite the fact that he left early. He stopped twice to check if there was someone but there was no one, he clenched his fists nervously his instincts usually never wrong but shook it off.

Then just as he was about to go up the stairs to the barracks a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Gabriel my man." Seamus greeted him pulling the smaller boy to turn and face him and the group gathered around him. The brown haired trainee dragged his free hand through his hair, "So Gabe you haven't been hanging out with us like before why's that?"

"I-uh… well you s-see I've been spending time with my four man cell you know working on team bonding and Annia is tutoring me." Gabriel explained himself in a nervous rush.

Seamus nodded and grinned to the other boys gathered around behind him, he walked up to Gabriel wrapping his arm around the other trainee's shoulders and dragging him in close, "Well we were just wondering when you were going to come back to us you know. Just like the good old days when you'd do all those amazing favours for us." He said and a few of his friends snickered.

Gabriel swallowed nervously a sweat breaking out on his brow, "Well I don't think I'll have the time. I mean my friends need them for me."

"F-friends?" Seamus laughed slapping himself on the leg and releasing Gabriel to gesture to the other boys, "We're your real friends Gabriel. I mean you've been with us for years. How long have you been hanging around those _girls_? Only for about a week, I think you need to get your loyalties straight."

"Y-yeah you're right I should do that." Gabriel admitted flushing bright pink, _the last this I want is to be disloyal. I need to be a better friend. _

"You should as soon as possible." Seamus agreed and the other boys nodded along, "But not to say that you shouldn't hang out with the girls." Seamus corrected himself and grinned slowly revealing his teeth, "In fact we were wondering if you would bring them along to this meeting we were having. The instructors don't do all that great of a job of watching the rock climbing walls round this time of year, so we were thinking of sneaking out and having a few races and competitions but to hang out."

"Yeah-but don't tell 'em that were there make it a surprise." Interjected one of the other boys.

"I-uh I guess I can try and do my best to bring them along." Gabriel answered flushing nervously.

Seamus grabbed him again around the shoulders, "What'd I say guys? Gabriel's our man. I knew we could trust him." And the other guys cheered as the night bell rung, "Well Gabe I guess that means we should hit the hay."

"Yeah." Gabe responded as the other boys towed him along and into the boy's barracks.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters


	14. Chapter 14: How Baby Face Terror Came

**Chapter 14**

Annia rolled over in her bunk to face Drucilla, Drucilla's skin so pale and doll like visible in the dark of the barracks. The clouds shifted revealing the moon, its' pale white light suddenly flooding through the windows and illuminating Annia as well.

"Drucilla." Annia whispered trying not to wake the other girls.

"Mmm." Drucilla responded sleepily.

"What does everyone keep referring to? Whenever you snap they say that it's just like last time. What exactly happened? If you don't mind telling me that is." Annia added on the end in order to be polite.

Drucilla's eyes snapped open then, "Oh that, I was wondering when you'd ask. Actually you surprised me that you waited so long and did it so politely. I know I would've tackled you the first day and forced it out of you" She admitted whispering loudly causing the girl in the bunk above her to shift in her sleep.

Eyre rolled over suddenly and joined in eagerly, "Oh can I tell this story? I tell the story the best." She burst.

"Oh fine then, but I'm going to interrupt when I feel like it." Drucilla said frowning and crossing her arms as she sat up in her bed to sit cross legged. Annia followed suit sitting up sitting on her knees. Eyre took the opportunity to climb into Annia's bed. Annia didn't even bat a lash, she didn't mind people going through her things or sitting on her things she was unfazed by this because if Alan and his mother. Alan was simply a curious child going through her things, and his mother ever controlling constantly went through Annia's things when she was young.

Eyre glanced at Annia a few times confused that she was permitted to sit on the girl's bed when the girl was so uncomfortable to people touching her, but was somewhat happy she could freely touch her friend's things without having to worry about upsetting her. Her eyes shined brightly as she started, "Well the most famous incident is from our first week of training. It was self-defence of course when this went down. It was one of Seamus' cronies that started everything. He was partnered with Drucilla."

"Drucilla was supposed to be attacking-I was next to her of course so I could hear and see everything. Anyways she looked at him and called out 'Before we start, I should warn you that I hit like a girl' and at that he snickered, 'And by that I mean it really hurts' she added unimpressed with his response and because he was distracted she punched him hard in the face and he stumbled back staring at her surprised. She looked at him and shrugged like he deserved it." Eyre started.

"Of course being one of Seamus cronies he obviously couldn't hold his temper." Drucilla added as Eyre paused to take a breath.

Eyre rolled her eyes supressing a sigh, "Anyways he got mad and hit back at Drucilla, she easily dodged so he tried again even more riled up. She put up a good fight against him weaving around his strikes, that is until her foot slipped and he managed to get her in the nose causing her nose to bleed-" Eyre continued until Drucilla eagerly interrupted

"Apparently my face changed at that moment from what it looks like now." She said gesturing to the sweet, innocent and childlike ace, "To a look of utter rage and fury and darkness." Annia nodded easily picturing the face especially having to deal with the girl's dark side twice already.

"Anyways she tackled him to the ground in a flash putting him into an arm bar. But then pulled him up to throw him." Eyre paused to take a breath, "She threw him hard and far he went flying into another nearby group, she leapt at all three of them attacking them all. Shadis finally caught onto what was going on and ordered two instructors to go in and restrain Dru, but Dru being Dru attacked both the instructors and the three trainees at the same time."

"She grabbed one of the instructors and threw him at the two new trainees, meanwhile s the other one came at her Dru kicked her right under the jaw sending her sprawling. Seamus' crony was coming at Dru again and she hit him with her signature punch jab combo, I'm sure you've seen it right. A jab from the front hand, punch from the back hand, double jab ending with an uppercut." Eyre narrated moving her hands around in the air gesturing madly.

Drcuilla eagerly jumped up on her bed to interrupt, "And at this point everyone stopped training to watch me fight on my own."

Eyre nodded, "Another group of trainees jumped in to stop her, but they didn't stand a chance. Shadis started yelling madly and they jumped back from the fight afraid to get in trouble. But Dru was still rampaging."

"Shadis had had enough at this point and marched up to Drucilla yelling, when she didn't stop fighting he got mad and grabbed her by the shoulder. Because of that Drucilla whorled on him and sent a roundhouse kick to his face. It flipped him head over heels. He hit the dirt dazed and confused, he had to sit winded for a few moments while the group tried to restrain Drucilla." Eyre continued.

"It took them another full five minutes to restrain me." Drucilla burst pointing at herself, she crossed her arms grinning triumphantly, "And you're never going to guess how they did it either. They dog piled me all at once, that's what it took to restrain me."

Annia nodded her head having remained silent the entire time, "So that's what happened." She answered.

"Yeah." Drucilla said as she nodded her head, a mischievous light shone in her eyes as she leaned forward across her bed. Unconsciously the other two girls moved forward," To this day Shadis is still ashamed that I managed to knock him back with that kick. He had to ice it for days."

"So that's what happened in the first week and what everyone refers to." Eyre added in.

"But no need to fear, trust me I haven't snapped like that since you showed up, that means like…" Drucilla paused to count her fingers, "Like two years without incident. So I'm usually this happy me, the terror only pops up when I get hit usually hit hard enough to draw blood."

"So I've noticed." Annia answered

Drucilla yawned then stretching her arms above her head, "I think we need to go to bed girls. I'll see you in the morning." And with that fell back onto her bed and was sound asleep in a second.

"Can I stay here?" Eyre asked Annia, "I don't feel like having to crawl back to my bunk."

"That's fine with me." Annia said and lifted the sheet up, Eyre crawled under followed by Annia who slipped under the covers.

"Thanks Annia." Eyre whispered.

"You're welcome." Annia responded, Eyre grabbed Annia's hands and held them, "This is the first time that I've gotten to do this."

"What you mean have a sleep over with friends?" Eyre asked Annia nodded her head her eyes beginning to droop from exhaustion, "Well good night then, enjoy your first slumber party even if it only lasted five minutes."

Annia nodded her head her eyes closing sleepily, Eyre smiled softly before she closed her eyes to drift off as well.

* * *

Author's Rambling Space

I apologise for the slow update. I'm trying my best to update as soon as possible but I tend to get distracted very easily. The next chapter is super long, and I'm just saying I've only reread them once so there may be a lot of spelling mistakes so I'm sorry.

I'm also going to apologise if this chapter sucks, I may rewrite it to make Drucilla scarier.

I'm Canadian I apologise a lot sometimes too much... sorry... opps did it again.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Attack On Titan or any of it's characters


	15. Chapter 15: Rivals Break My Back

**Chapter 15**

The girls awoke that morning in unison and got ready before anybody else getting changed into their uniforms. Annia had received her custom uniform only a few days ago. It was exactly the same as the other uniforms except for the right sleeve. Instead of a full sleeve, it was long enough to cover what remained of her arm and then some excess to fold over into a button. Annia knew the purpose it was to hide her injury in order to not scare the other recruits, it was only for aesthetic purposes. It didn't bother her at all, she expected as much.

Sighing she reminded herself that her goal was almost achieved, she would soon be joining the Survey Corps and would not have to worry. Drucilla and Eyre both looked at her and offered smiles, she nodded to them to tell them she was alright and with that she made her way to the doors of the barracks throwing them open and striding out her two friends flanking her. They met up with Gabriel only a few seconds later and walked to the mess hall together.

They were of course first in line for breakfast, they got their trays and sat down together Drucilla and Eyre as always dominating the conversation. Gabriel occasionally added input but it was very little in comparison to the two girls, Annia added the least but the little that she did say held a lot of meaning. Gabriel broke the conversation as he moped up the last of his soup.

"So I heard that some of the recruits are holding competitions tonight over by the climbing walls since the instructors don't watch the walls. I was thinking that we could you know all go together." Gabriel suggested shyly staring down at his food.

Drucilla eagerly jumped up and down from her seat, "Ohh that sounds like lots of fun!" she squealed earning confused glances from the other trainees around them.

"Gabriel who told you this?" Annia asked him, her light brown eyes locking in on him. He squirmed underneath the gaze, he for the most part was not frightened by Annia any longer but moments like these unsettled him. Especially since he had not been entirely honest with his new found friends, but he couldn't help it he was ashamed of his past.

"Oh some of the guys you know." He responded suddenly falling very silent, telling lies and being dishonest always made him uncomfortable. Dishonesty and disloyalty were by far two of the only things he could say he hated and yet here he was being both dishonest and disloyal.

"Who cares? Competition that sounds like fun!" Drucilla interjected, her logic and reasoning lost to her curiosity and excitement. She had recovered from the previous day's events to return to her usual childish self.

"If Drucilla is going then I will go to." Eyre offered, then mumbling under her breath, "to watch over her." Which Annia caught easily and smirked at, since leave week it seemed as though smiling and emotions have finally returned to her.

Annia sighed, "If you all are going than I will go to." She admitted, "Though I'll admit I'd never done something like this before."

Drucilla squealed and grabbed onto Annia who frowned, "Yeah! We're going to have some fun today!" Eyre smiled and clasped hands with Drucilla and the girls eagerly jumped in their seats together. Annia shook her head and the slightest grin pulled at the corners of her mouth and Gabriel smiled awkwardly not sure of what he just did.

Annia politely offered to take every one's trays for them and brought them over to the wash bin to be taken care of. When she returned the four of them left the mess hall together to go on a morning jog before training started, Annia led the pack silent as usual, Gabriel brought up the rear panting exhaustedly trying to keep up with the girls. Drucilla was on Annia's heels it was possible that she could have run faster than Annia but she was so distracted with talking with Eyre that she could only manage to follow behind.

They were cooling down when Shadis called attention for all the trainees to start training for the day, they lined up together obediently following the four man cell rules. However, only twenty minutes into individual training and Drucilla got into trouble. Annia was distracted in helping Gabriel at the time coaching him because he had gotten embarrassed, and Eyre was too slow to stop Drucilla. Drucilla disobeyed Shadis orders and went off to do her own thing, which resulted in three other trainees getting into an accident and being shipped off to the infirmary with minor injuries.

The entire 106th division watched in terror as Shadis lost it on the five foot tall trainee who smiled the entire time she got into trouble. She was sent off to her punishment, Shadis took a while to think about this one. A physical punishment like running would not be a punishment for Drucilla she'd enjoy it and take it as a vacation. So Shadis resorted to a different task, he sent her to office headquarters to reorganize the folders and papers, usually Mitch would have handled all of Shadis's paperwork but of course Mitch was now dead. Since then Shadis has been handling it himself but he simply does not have the time, especially now that he has been so preoccupied with writing frequent letters to Commander Erwin about his new recruits. Drucilla in a huff and much complaining stomped off in order to deal with her task, the rest of her four men cell left to train a man short.

Shadis soon found that cleaning was an effective punishment for Drucilla, the girl was irritated the entire time and it proved to be a difficult and tedious task for her. Shadis had considered punishing her team as well, but upon second thought considered the fact that the rest of the cell would do the work for her. Annia being strict with organization would have no problem filing away the papers, Gabriel has the determination and patience for the task and Eyre was a potential applicant for a position involving work such as this.

The girl was occupied well into dinner and Shadis did not permit her a break she was told to continue to work until the work was complete; it resulted in a short meltdown that involved yelling, swearing and shouting. The girl calmed herself down however and obediently went to work after a short word with Annia who had been walking past the main office building at the time.

Annia continued onto the mess hall and met up with Eyre and Gabriel, they ate their meal quickly there was some discussion among them but it was not nearly as loud or as wild as it was when Drucilla was around.

"I think for Drucilla's sake we should check out this meeting and go in her place, she would be sad if she couldn't at least hear about what happened." Eyre suggested.

Annia folded her arms, "I'm not happy to go but if it's for Drucilla I'll do it." Annia admitted and Eyre grabbed her hand, her eyes shone as she met Annia's brown ones.

"Thanks Annia, Drucilla will be really happy." She commented and Annia nodded, she and Gabriel then stood and cleared the dirtied dishes taking them away. When they returned to the table they all departed together heading over to the climbing walls. Eyre unconsciously shuddered looking up at it, many trainees had injured themselves there.

She had fallen herself a few times, the majority of the falls due to the instructors when they unexpectedly released the harnesses. Eyre had been fortunate to land in the hay each time preventing injury. But more than one of her friends had gotten hurt falling, some having to leave the program from their injuries. She glanced over at Annia, one of the trainees from her division died from his fall.

Annia was staring apathetically up at the climbing wall, she shrugged looking at it, it was simply just a part of training. Gabriel trembled what had he brought his friends into he didn't know.

They stopped together at the foot of the climbing wall staring up to the top of it when they heard footsteps from behind them.

"So Gabriel you brought the ladies with you… well all of them except the baby let me guess she had to go to bed early right?" Seamus called out from behind them, all three of them recognized him because of his voice.

Annia whorled around pushing her friends behind her concerned for them, she had been expecting a confrontation from Seamus at some point. He was surrounded by his friends and followers, she did a quick head count of them, there were seventeen of them.

Seamus walked up to Annia and pushed out his chest, he stared down at her in disgust, "No need to get so defensive, Gabriel's a friend of mine and I wouldn't hurt a lady like Eyre." Gabriel flushed bright red and Eyre shifted uncomfortably.

"So we're having a get together here?" Annia asked him trying to diffuse the situation and calm the rising tension.

Seamus grinned at this and a few of his friends followed suit, "We are, and we thought that if we were having competitions that we'd invite the top student along to show us all how it's done." He remarked and was about to laugh at his own comment but Annia interrupted him.

"Or so that you can beat them in some sort of challenged and sustain your ego." She remarked and his temper flared, he growled facing her.

"Tell you what Beauregard, you beat us." And with the pause pointed his thumb over to his friends, "Fair and square and we'll leave you alone."

"And if I lose?" Annia asked raising one of her thin eyebrows up.

His friends snickered and Seamus waved a hand at them to quiet down, "Well… you go back to eleventh place just like when you were in the 105th division."

Annia extended her hand, "I accept-if you leave my friends alone as well." She added, Seamus snorted and snatched her hand. He shook it roughly and then dropped it as if disgusted by it.

"Well first thing's first we gotta get up to the top to the obstacle course." Seamus remarked putting his hands on his hips and looking up to the top of the cliff face.

Suddenly a group of his followers dashed forward with gear in hand, "Let's have a race to the top Beauregard." He challenged her snatching his gear and pulling it on.

"Not until my friends are safely at the top." She replied curtly, Seamus frowned and glared at her but she didn't budge or squirm. She gestured over to her friends and they had the gear strapped onto them first, she also checked over all their straps and buckles before allowing them anywhere near the wall. Eyre blushed recalling leave week and a few other of the trainees squirmed in remembrance of the incident.

"I'll handle their ropes." Annia said walking over to the two trainees who were prepping the ropes in order to help them climb the wall.

"B-but how, I mean you're so small and by yourself-" the one stuttered, he was one of the trainees from leave week and was beginning to feel guilty for what they had planned at the top, "Even two of us would have trouble-"

Annia glared at him, "I can handle it." And with that snatched the ropes from them expertly tying the knots and tossing them over to her two friends, "Go I'll handle everything from the ground." Seamus huffed and crossed his arms, he was going to have to wait until Annia climbed-then and only then will he make her pay for the humiliation he had to endure.

Her two friends went up to the wall, "I'll go first then." Eyre said and Gabriel nodded, Annia shifted her stance tugging on the ropes, she practically pulled Eyre up to the top of the climbing wall without Eyre climbing. Eyre untied the rope from around her waist and tossed it down to Gabriel. He fumbled and caught it tying it to his own gear.

"I'm ready." He announced, Annia shifted her stance again and yanked on the rope, Gabriel went flying up the wall, he called out nervously arms wind milling as he soared up. His feet running up along the stone surface as Annia hoisted him.

"I'm at the top!" he called out tossing the rope back down to Annia. She caught it and deftly tied it into place with her gear.

"Ready to be smacked down Beauregard?" Seamus asked her raising his eyebrow in a cocky manner.

Annia tightened the last belt on her buckle in an over exaggerated manner, "Let's not get carried away now." She whispered, they approached the wall together, the two boys from before reclaiming their position at Annia's ropes to help her up. Seamus glanced over at them and grinned, he didn't tell these two what he had planned for Annia, they were softies there was no way they'd do it.

"On three we'll start." He said and suddenly several of his friends stepped forward, "Oh and they'll be racing with us." He added, looking around at his friends and grinning, "One…Two… Three!" and with that launched himself up-of course the two guys on his ropes doing most of the work.

He glanced over his shoulder to see where Annia was and paled, she was skillfully navigating the wall having four years' experience with it. She had memorised every crevice and nook through muscle memory. She was hot on his heels and with that he growled and began climbing as fast as he could.

"Wills!" he shouts out in anger, just below him his friend Wills nods knowing what to do, he kicks off the wall his support team yanking on the ropes. He goes swinging into Annia trying to knock her back or down.

"Sorry about that my hands slipped." He calls out as he swings into her, she tenses and holds her position as he swings into her and doesn't budge. He grinds his teeth and redirects himself to swing into her again, as he swings in she looks over her shoulder at him and kicks out behind her. She catches him in the shoulder and sends him flying. He calls out in pain clutching at his shoulder, he swings around and into one of his friends.

Thinking his plan has worked Seamus glanced down over his shoulder, Annia had replaced her leg and was back to scaling the wall hurriedly closing the distance between them. On the ground the two second year students pulling on Annia's ropes paled, they had been told the plan at the top of the climbing wall and agreed to go along with that. But Seamus never said anything about this, Wills' supposed fall had obviously been intentional.

They glanced at each other and nodded, together they pulled on Annia's ropes pulling her up until she was above Seamus on the wall. "Thank you!" she called out when she latched back onto the wall and began climbing.

Seamus cursed and then grinned, there was one more surprise left for Annia. Seamus had rigged her gear, he noticed how thoroughly she had checked her friend's gear but she had only done a quick check of her own distracted by Seamus and overlooked the broken buckle. Annia was above Seamus putting her foot down into a crevice, suddenly the rock gave way beneath her foot and she slid down slightly but her ropes caught her.

She hung for a second trying to regain her focus and breath, and that's when the snap crack is heard. Down on the ground her two new found allies hurried to try and pull her up to the top. Annia began a quick glance over of her gear and immediately found the tampered buckles. There was another crack as the metal buckled and snapped, she slid down the rope arm and legs flailing trying to catch hold of something-anything.

Seamus snickered and continued to pull himself up the wall, a few of his other followers followed him but some were frozen in shock and surprise. He hadn't told everyone of the plan and some of them were now suddenly realising the gravity of what they had agreed to. Annia continued to slide down the rope grabbing hold of it and calling out in pain and the rope bit into her hand.

She caught herself finally, holding herself with only her legs she used the her hand to detach herself from the rope it was useless to her now. She flexed her hand to see the damage done by the ropes. The skin was raw and tender but she could fight through the pain. And with that she began to climb back up the cliff face right on Seamus' heels.

Seamus heard someone coming up behind him and paused to look, it was Annia without any safety gear she was climbing by herself, one wrong foot placement or handhold and she was sure to fall most likely to her death. Some of his friends had frozen in shock and fear watching her climb it was sheer insanity. Others put their heads down and began to climb harder all they had to do was beat her to the top.

She caught up to Seamus and pulled on his foot, he glanced down at her terrified, "Hey that's not fair!"

"And tampering with my gear and sending your friend flying into me is?" she challenged him.

"You have no proof that I did any of it!" He called out.

"That's what you think." She replied as she continued to climb, he stared at her frightened that she had evidence. He couldn't tell if she was bluffing or if she was telling the truth. They were neck and neck then as they climbed up the walls neither getting farther than the other until the last few feet when suddenly Annia sprints up the last few feet. With her remaining strength she pulls her self over the top and rolls laying on the ground panting, sweat covered and exhausted.

Seamus a few seconds later pulls himself up and slams his fist down into the ground in anger sending a glare over at Annia who stares back at him apathetically. Wills is up behind him and pats him reassuringly on the shoulder. Seamus grins to himself, it's not over yet there's a lot more still planned and Beauregard won't be able to see it all coming for her. Eyre and Gabriel dash over to Annia and grab her dragging her away from the edge of the climbing wall.

"Annia are you alright?" Eyre asks her worriedly, they had been unable to do anything as they watched her on the wall.

"I'm fine, I'm more worried about you two." Annia said and gently brushed them off flexing her hand which was still stinging from the rope.

Gabriel falls to his knees next to her struggling to hold back tears, "It's all my fault, I'm so sorry I didn't think this would happen. They were my friends; they just said they wanted to make up for what they did." He admits, "I so, so sorry." He apologises his fingers digging into the dirt.

"Gabriel." Eyre said kneeling down next to him and placing her hand on his shoulder, "Those guys were never your friends they were just using you the entire time. We wanted to say something but Seamus made it difficult to approach you… and we all thought you knew Gabriel- Dru and I we thought since you started hanging out with us you finally stepped up."

Gabriel turned and looked at her the whites of his eyes showing, "You mean they were using me?" he asked her shaken to his core.

"We thought you knew that they were bullying you." Eyre said.

He shook his head and grabbed it, "I didn't know, I never realised… but I did everything right to be their friends. I was loyal, I told the truth and I did everything that they asked of me."

Annia watched the whole exchange she didn't know much of what had happened to Gabriel he didn't talk much of the past and Drucilla and Eyre avoided the topic. Anyways she was distracted with warily watching Seamus and his friends as they pulled up the stragglers over the top of the climbing wall.

"Sometimes no matter how good of a person you are, the people you consider friends and allies will betray you… it's just how the world works." Eyre told Gabriel, "They treated you like a dog, but we've got your back now Gabe we won't let anything happen to you. It was an honest mistake." She comforted.

Annia grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it gently, "Gabriel I don't blame you, you meant well and that is all that matters." She said meeting his blue eyes with her light brown ones. He looked at her and nodded releasing a huge sigh he hadn't expected to be forgiven so easily.

Seamus loomed over the three of them hands on his hips and grinning madly, "Ready for the next race?" they all stared at him somewhat surprised, "You didn't honestly think that it's be over that easily?" he asked.

"We have lots in store tonight, next up is the obstacle course An-" Seamus began but Gabriel shoot up to his feet.

"I'll handle the next challenge Seamus." Gabriel announced stepping in front of the two girls mirroring Annia's actions earlier, "You'll find I'm loyal to my _true _friends until the end, you've threatened them so you've threatened me."

Annia got up to her feet and grabbed Gabriel's shoulder trying to force him back, he threw a look over his shoulder at her, "Annia I've got this." He insisted. She tried again to push him back, "Annia if you do this you're entrenching on my pride and my manhood."

She froze those words echoing through her head, Richard had said the same thing to her four years ago in their first year of training. She looked into Gabriel's blue eyes and nodded she understood.

"Annia you've got to stop him, you have to do this." Eyre insisted leaping to her feet and tugging on Annia's sleeve.

Annia looked at Eyre and smiled, "We're just going to have to put our faith in him, his pride is on the line right now." Eyre could only nod it was the first smile she had ever seen from Annia before. With Gabriel having volunteered to go through the course the group approached it, it was designed to build up stamina and cardio. There was also a huge component of upper body strength involved in the course; it was surprisingly suited to Gabriel's strength.

First was a sprint across a balance board, after leaping off the end they had to dash over a wooden wall, there was a platform on the other side of the wall that they leapt off of to go across the hanging bars. At the other side of the hanging bars was a platform, on either side of the platform there was a board with several holes and two pegs, the trainees would have to maneuver the pegs through the holes. After dropping down from the peg board they had to sprint to the next obstacle the salmon ladder, there were two walls with several rungs, and the trainees would have to hold onto the bar and jump the bar form rung to rung all the way to the top. And then down the second set. Next they had to crawl under barbed wire in a mud pit, ending with a sprint across a rickety bridge.

Gabriel and Seamus stood shoulder to shoulder looking at the course, it was designed to have two trainees go at once. Seamus had always been fast but tires easily, Gabriel was slow but had endurance. It was going to be a close race, Eyre glanced back at Annia she was feeling uneasy- but that smile, Annia saw something that Eyre was missing she would just have to trust her friends.

Wills walked up to both boys, "Are you ready?" he asked them, Gabriel gave a curt nod and Seamus rolled his eyes at him, "On three gents, one, two…. Three!" he called out and both boys took off. Just as Annia had expected Gabriel was the slower of the two when it came to sprinting. Seamus leapt onto the balance board and sprinted across dangerously swaying side to side, the only reason he hadn't lost his balance was because of his speed. Gabriel speed walked across the board, though slower he wasn't losing his balance. He reached the end of the balance board at the same time as Seamus, they jumped off together and glanced up to the top of the wall. They both backed up and sprinted up, the wall wasn't just about speed it was about technique if you didn't run at it properly you were never going to make it to the top. Eyre and Annia glanced at each other and took off running after the boys following alongside the obstacle course.

Seamus reached the top of the wall first but was having difficulty pulling himself up. Gabriel hot on his heels latched onto the top of the wall with one arm and pulled himself up. He pushed himself off to land down on the platform, then he dashed over to the hanging bars. He lifted himself up onto them and swung himself from bar to bar. Seamus scrambled up the wall finally and leapt onto the bars, he took them three at a time stretching his arms out as far as they could go.

Gabriel hit the peg board first, he grabbed the pegs and took a second to observe the board. Seamus meanwhile landed and then tackled the board, he didn't take the second to observe the board and plan a strategy he instead started. Annia observed him, his will to win had blinded him, he wasn't keeping his arms at a ninety degree angle like they should have been. He was going to make it across but he was going to burn himself out. Slowly and methodically thinking through his actions Gabriel made across the peg board in the same amount of time utilizing proper technique. Annia couldn't tell from their distance though whether or not Seamus had rigged the obstacle course, there wasn't anything observably difficult or altered.

Seamus reached the salmon ladder first jumping up to latch onto the bar, he paused to catch his breath, Gabriel jogged up and jumped snatching the bar with ease. He then began to propel himself up the first ladder Seamus seeing Gabriel caught his second wind he propelled himself higher than Gabriel but paused at the transition, he gulped staring at the gap he'd have to cross.

Gabriel caught up to him a second later and didn't pause at the transition switching to the other ladder easily, preparing himself Seamus swung his body. He was weightless for a second as he flew through the air and then he caught himself on the other ladder. The boys then raced each other down the ladders Gabriel's feet hitting the ground first.

Annia tensed she expected it to be close but not this close, she couldn't tell who it was that was going to win. Seamus hit the ground and sprinted, Gabriel sweat covered and beginning to pant looked over and set his face. He put his head down and sprinted after Seamus. His feet hit the rickety bridge and he launched himself like a rocket across.

Seamus stared in awe at how effortless Gabriel made it seem. The bridge swung wildly from side to side, the bridge at times being perfectly horizontal but Gabriel didn't miss a beat. He pounded across and leapt over the finish line. He swayed on his feet back on forth panting and bending over in exhaustion but grinning madly. Seamus dropped to his knees the second he passed the finish line, he again slammed his fists down angrily into the ground.

"You did it Gabriel you did it!" Eyre called out madly and dashed up to him embracing him in a hug. He blushed bright red embarrassed but couldn't manage words because he was still trying to catch his breath.

"That's two challenges Seamus, now let's all just go to the barracks-enough's enough." Annia said as she walked up to Seamus, she reached out her hand to him politely to pull him up to his feet. He smacked her hand away and pushed himself up.

"I don't need your help Beauregard." He snarled, "And we're not done just yet."

Eyre leapt to her feet and dashed over to Annia, "Annia let me, it's my turn to help out the team." She insisted as she grabbed Annia's arm and shook it.

Annia glanced back at her raising an eyebrow, "Are you sure?" she whispered.

Eyre nodded her head, "You hurt your hand, Gabriel's exhausted. Anyways it's my time to prove my worth, it seems all I've been doing lately is hanging back." Her eyes shone bright with determination, "I've got this for all of us."

Seamus grinned, "So you want to enter into the wrestling completion?" he challenged, "You'll be taking on Kieran." He said jerking his thumb in the direction of Kieran one of the larger boys, Kieran glanced over and cracked the knuckles in his left hand. He was one of the overall largest trainees, a bully as well. In first year he was known for beating on the smaller recruits for their food- that is until Mitch and Shadis sorted him out. Kieran still swung his weight around and was known for hurting the occasional trainee.

"Eyre are you sure?" Annia whispered to her friend again now uncertain, there were times to let your partners push themselves and then times to protect them.

Eyre nodded, "I can't back down now, I can do this because I have to. It's like you say you have to fight, fight until you live." She said and Annia nodded, Eyre could handle this.

"C'mon girlies over to the wrestling rings." Wills calls out waving them over, in the hard packed dirt they had drawn large chalk squares with chalk circles in the center. "Rules are simple _ladies." _he said putting emphasis on ladies and glancing over at Gabriel and grinning at his insult. Gabriel ducked his head afraid to say anything.

There was some chalk in a bag that was being passed around, Eyre accepted the bag and dug her hands in coating them in chalk. She stepped into the square ring and approached the circle. From the other side Kieran swaggered in, he stood above Eyre's head looking down on her.

She did not pale or recoil in fright, she remembered yesterday's self-defence training. Kieran never took it seriously so despite his size, he had no technique. Annia's words echoed in her mind _Drucilla always uses redirection in her attacks instead of a straight defense, _that's right I shouldn't use fore against force, I need to use his force against him she thought.

Kieran stood on his half of the circle waiting for her, she rolled her shoulders as she approached loosening up. She wanted to be as loose as possible to be fast on her feet, one of Kieran's swings would knock her out for sure, she would have to maneuver around him with the greatest of caution.

Wills walked up putting his arm between the two of them he glanced at both of them, "Rules are simple, three rounds, each round is a point. Points are won by taking your opponent down to the ground." Wills explained as Eyre stepped into her half of the circle. "Are both of you ready?"

Eyre put her arms up, one low to protect her ribs and the other high to protect her head, Kieran untrained would go for her head and she wasn't going to let him get her head, "I'm ready whenever." She challenged staring into Kieran's eyes.

Kieran grinned, "Let's get this started then." He said in reply. Wills lifted his arm and jumped back away from the two fighters. Eyre cautiously began to circle around trying to gauge Kieran and figure out what his strategy would be. She saw the change in his eyes a second too late, he charged her and grabbed her around the waist tackling her straight to the ground. She didn't have a chance to react and simply cried out as she was thrown into the ground.

"Eyre? Eyre are you alright?" Annia asks as she runs up but Wills sticks his arm out to stop her from getting any closer, Gabriel was close on her heels. Wills shook his head at them to tell them to stay back or else Seamus will issue some sort of complaint and possibly cost them the game.

Kieran climbed off of Eyre and she leapt up to her feet, "I'm fine Kieran's going to be the next one to go down." She assured them.

The two sparring students returned to their starting positions, Eyre put her hands up again and Kieran grinned at this _I've got her there's no way she can stop me _he thought to himself.

"And go!" Wills shouted and Kieran rushed at Eyre again, learning her lesson from the first round she twisted to the side and he ran straight past her. She whipped around to follow him hands still up, he realised he didn't catch her and whorled around charging again. She moved to the side like before and swept out at his feet, Kieran went falling back hard. He hit the ground winded and surprised by the loss.

"Second round goes to Eyre!" Wills calls out, "We're now in sudden death!" there are whoops and hollers from all around, Annia chances a glance over at Seamus, he was fuming and looked absolutely furious. She was going to have to get her friend out of here as soon as possible, this was not looking good.

Annia moved to stand next to Gabriel as Eyre and Kieran returned to their starting positions, "Gabriel, when I give the signal grab Eyre we're booking it from here before things get wild. Seamus has something else planned and I'm not sticking around to find out what it is." She whispered to him and he nodded. He shifted his stance to run straight for Eyre.

Wills noticed the shift and raised an eyebrow but was afraid to say anything, he was beginning to question Seamus' plans they seemed a little extreme. Will then acknowledged that Eyre and Kieran were ready for their third round. "Last round, ready set… GO!" he calls out.

Kieran rushes at Eyre she dodges to the side, but he had learned from the first to round and swung his arm out at Eyre. Because her arms were up she stopped the strike, but it hurt her and rattled her bones.

Kieran growled frustrated and punched out at Eyre, she blocked with both arms taking after Drucilla and slid forward sending a jab straight for his nose. His eyes watered and he yelled out antagonized. The two of them broke apart from one another and circled around each other.

Eyre thought back to self-defence training trying to remember what it was that her friends did but the memory was hazy and incoherent she wasn't sure if she was remembering it correctly. Lost in thought she was snapped out of thinking when one of Kieran's punched went straight for her head.

She twisted her head to the side and preformed an axe kick down on Kieran's arm, she moved forwards hooking her other leg behind Kieran's, she then slammed her shoulder into his and sent him flying back over her leg. He fell back into the dust coughing on it as it was kicked up into the air.

Panting she stared down in surprise at Kieran and Kieran equally surprised stared back up at her, "That was really good." He admitted, "I guess self-defence class pays off every once in a while." Eyre offered him a hand and he took it allowing her to pull him up to his feet.

What Eyre didn't see coming was that behind her Seamus lunged and smashed his elbow down on her head. Annia noticed a moment too late, distracted by turning to Gabriel to tell him to run.

Gabriel reacted first and ran over to Eyre, Seamus had already put her in an arm bar and was pulling violently trying to break the arm. Gabriel dashed over but Kieran had stood up and shielded Seamus with his body, Gabriel enraged swung out at Kieran. The heavy boy was knocked out immediately falling backwards unconscious. Gabriel glanced at his hand for a second in shock as if in disbelief he had knocked the boy out or if he were guilty about it.

"Let her go Seamus!" Gabriel yelled out in anger.

"If you want her have her!" Seamus yells out throwing Eyre over to Gabriel, Gabriel grabbed Eyre. He helped puller her to her feet as she clutched at her injured arm hissing in pain and trying to hold back the tears.

"Run now Gabriel take Eyre and run far away!" Annia ordered out stepping in between Gabriel and Seamus putting her arm out to shield them, "Your fight's with me you coward don't take it out on my friends." She growled at him her face darkening as it fixed a deadly glare.

Seamus growled and tackled Annia to the ground, Annia called out in anger. Gabriel watched it all horrified the sounds coming from them and their wrestling around it reminding him of two animals, the fighting like two cats fighting one another in an alley. "Gabriel run!" Annia shouted again during a break in the fight that sprung him into action; he lifted Eyre over his shoulder into an expert carry and took off to the woods. He knew the path through the woods like the backs of his hands; he had spent a lot of time training in there these past years.

Annia and Seamus meanwhile were still wrestling with one another on the ground, Annia knew that she needed to stop Seamus but she couldn't seriously injure him this was going to be difficult. He scratched her cheek hard enough to draw blood before grabbing her hair and smashing her skull into the hard packed dirt.

She grit her teeth and swung her leg up straight into Seamus' crotch, he paused and bent over at the waist but was still pulling hard on her hair. She kicked again and again, she held back the tears from the desire to cry out in pain. He let go of her and she pushed him away from her before standing up. She walked back over him and loomed over him and pulled her leg back. Instead of picturing Seamus she pictured one of the sand bags from training lying on the ground and she began to wail on it with all her might. She drowned out the sound of Seamus crying in pain and moaning in agony, it wasn't until Wills ran up and grabbed her shoulder that she paused to listen to anything other than the pounding in her head and ears.

"Annia that's enough you've won stop it!" He exclaimed in terror, Annia could feel him trembling from behind her. She turned around his eyes wide in absolute terror, and he was trembling in fear. He knew Seamus planned on attacking Annia-but none of them had planned her to be so violent in fighting back.

"I've _just_ won the fight Wills." She responded coldly her voice bearing no recognizable human emotion.

Wills was pale and sweating, he looked and felt like he was about to throw up, "W-what do you mean?" he stuttered out.

"Wills, Seamus had just tried to kill me. He has threatened my life and my friends. This fight I've just won, that's it it's a fight. I haven't won the war…" She started taking a moment to wipe the blood from her head, she had cut it on the ground, she turned to face Wills and his terrified grey eyes and grey-brown hair, "Wills, to win against the titans what do we have to do?" she asked him in a cold and calculating manner.

He looked at her baffled and confused what a random question to ask among all of this, "We have to annihilate them completely so they'll never pose a threat again." He whispered out as realization slowly dawned on him.

Annia shrugged off his hand and approached Seamus who lay on the ground curled up in pain and groaning. She loomed over him her eyes hardened, "Annia no stop!" Wills calls out in terror grabbing her.

She threw off his arm and glared at him, he swallowed in fear of his life. He was staring at death itself, he tensed expecting her to leap at him at any second. She slowly bent down and grabbed Seamus's arm and pulled it over her shoulder, she stood up with him, "I wasn't going to kill him if that's what you thought. I only kill threats to humanity."

Wills could only nod in response still terrified, "Thank you." He breathed.

Annia in response nodded, "I'll take him to the nurses' office immediately. Wills get everyone here back to their bunks before we get caught." She said as she shuffled with Seamus.

Seamus groaned once again still disorientated, but his head and vision were clearing. He could feel his arm pulled around someone's shoulders and Will speaking though his hearing was still off ears ringing and the sounds disjointed. Seamus didn't have the strength to lift his head for the first few seconds all he could see was what he supposed was Wills feet walking next to his own which were dragging. He hadn't expected that reaction from Annia-oh he expected a fight he planned on it. He wanted her to fight back to say she started it and have a reason for beating her. He hadn't decided ahead of time if he was going to kill her-if she died oh well she died, all that mattered was that she would no longer be in the training program.

Suddenly everything stopped spinning, his eye sight became clear and hearing returned to him, "Wills can you help me put the climbing gear onto Seamus? He's still only semi-conscious and the fastest way to the nurses office is down the climbing wall." Seamus knew that voice because it came from the person he despised most in the world.

He lifted his head, sure enough it was Annia who was carrying him. He looked forwards they were approaching the climbing wall, they were only a few feet away from the deathly drop. He hardened his face and set himself with determination. He threw Annia off of himself.

She wasn't expecting that, her body completely relaxed and she went flying. She hit the dirt bringing her arms up over her head to protect it. She then leapt up to her feet and stared at Seamus, "Seamus the fight's over. This is ridiculous. One of us is already hurt-badly." She said lifting her hands up in front of her in a non-threatening manner leaving them open. "We're right next to the climbing wall right now, one or both of us can die." She added trying to reason with him.

"Who ever said that I didn't want one of us to die?" Seamus laughed realisation dawning on him, it didn't matter now how much trouble he got in after all he had his friends with him. He was going to finish Annia off right here and now.

He leapt at her trying to take her back to the ground, but unlike before she was ready and caught him pushing him back from her, "I'm not going to fight you Seamus, look around you- your friends want you to stop."

Seamus paused, Wills as well as a few other of his friends had gathered around the two in a half circle, they probably would have circled around completely but half of the circle was taken by the cliff wall. He looked over at each one of his friends, their eyes were wide in shock and fear, each of them had their bodies positioned to leap in but were held back by fear.

Annia was taking the moment to recover and move away from the cliff, Seamus noticed the movement and growled. He leapt at her again, but instinct toke over and she moved to the side. Seamus had too much force to stop himself and continued flying towards the cliff. He scrambled trying to stop himself. His heart pounded faster in fear, sweat pouring and eyes widening, he went skidding over the side of the cliff. He felt weightless and could only stare in terror at the ground. Then he felt a hand snatch onto his shoulder and he was yanked violently from his fall.

He breathed a sigh of relief, is heart calming. He felt a shiver run down his spine realising that he had just come seconds away from his death. He glanced up expecting it to be Wills even though it was completely irrational. There was no way that Wills could have gotten to him in time, Wills was to far away.

It was Annia, her face filled with worry and concern a sweat breaking out over her forehead. Almost half of her body was over the edge of the cliff she was lying flat to disperse her weight and prevent herself from sliding. Her one arm stretched out holding onto Seamus' upper arm.

"I've got you it's okay I've got you." She breathed out more so for herself to confirm that she caught him. He stared at her baffled he had just tried to kill her and she had just saved his life. She grinned at him, "What? It's my job to save lives." She responded to him as an explanation.

He nodded at her still to stunned to respond, "You have to grab onto me with your other arm. Grab my shoulder." He coached him. He nodded still stunned into shock and grabbed onto her shoulder. She slowly maneuvered herself backwards onto the top of the climbing wall. Seamus legs kicked out into the air around him constantly reminding him of how close to death he was. Suddenly Wills and a few of his other firend's anxious and frightened faces popped into view.

"Oh my God Seamus are you alright? We all thought…" Wills burst letting the sentence trail off his face becoming solemn and sorrowful.

Seamus laughed, his heart although slower was still racing, "I did too… I did too." He admitted.

"It's a good thing Annia caught you when she did." James remarked, suddenly a thought became crystal clear in Seamus' mind. He was letting Annia of all people save him, he was humiliated not only had he failed _twice _but now she saved him. He was going to owe her.

He grit his teeth and set her a look of fury, he swung his legs to the wall causing Annia to grunt in pain because of the strain on her shoulder. He knew he was letting his pride take the best of him but he couldn't help it. He just couldn't stand for this.

"I can save myself Beauregard." He spat not wanting to sully his tongue with her first name.

"Seamus you need to calm down right now, this isn't some stupid game this is life and death. It's best to stay like this." Annia advised.

Seamus's feet finally found purchase on the climbing wall, he then released Annia's shoulder and grabbed onto the climbing wall, "I can do this myself." He growled and tried to shake off her arm but she refused to let go.

"At least let me hold onto your shoulder like this." She insisted.

He snapped and smacked at her arm with his hand forgetting her grip was the only thing holding him up. It was too much for Annia having to hold her weight and his weight for so long and no his struggling, her grip slipped for a second. She saw the look of triumph in Seamus's eyes that was quickly replaced by the look of terror as realisation hit him.

He began to fall, Annia screamed something after him and leapt to her feet about to jump off after him but his friends grabbed her and held her back as she struggled and yelled. He smiled he was glad they did that-he couldn't place it but he was glad they stopped her from jumping after him. He felt weightless as he fell backwards, all he could see was the evening sky above him now so close to nightfall it was a dark purple. There was a loud crack snap as his body connected with the ground and everything faded to black.

But Annia fought back against the boys holding her back, stomping down on James' foot and then elbowing Wills in the nose. She jumped over the side of the cliff and latched onto the rope from her climb up. She slid down the rope ignoring the burning sensation in her hands as the rope ate at the skin. Wills and the other boys scrambled as her feet touched down on the ground she could hear their gear swinging them down. She put her head down and sprinted over to Seamus.

She couldn't tell if he was dead or not from this distance. She threw herself into the dust next to him, "Seamus, Seamus can you hear me?" she called out trying to gauge his consciousness, usually she'd shake them. But she knew that even if Seamus was alive that he had broken his spine, moving him would be a bad decision.

She still couldn't tell if he was alive, she put her head down only a few millimeters from his mouth trying to feel him breathe she also stared down to try and see it rise and fall. She began to count to ten and half way through she saw him breathe. She released a shaky sigh- Seamus was alive.

When she made this realisation Wills, James and the other boys had run up. "Oh my God is he dead?!" Wills yelled out, his nose still dripping blood from being elbowed by Annia, his shirt now stained. He swiped at it trying to wipe away the blood. His eyes were still wide in terror but also wet ready to cry.

Annia shook her head, "He's alive, but I doubt that he'll ever be able to walk again. We need to immobilize him immediately." She moved to kneel behind his head, she clamped her hands down on his shoulders and squeezed her elbows down onto his head, "Wills." She ordered and he nodded his attention focused, "Run to the nurses' office immediately, "James help me immobilize him."

Wills nodded and took off sprinting, running as fast as his legs could take him. By the time he reached the nurses' office collapsed onto his knees clutching his abdomen. Nurses immediately flocked to him as he threw up on the floor in front of him. They were concerned for him but he looked up at them and said, "It's not me… it's Seamus." He panted.

Back at the foot of the climbing wall, Annia still clutched onto Seamus immobilizing his head and neck. She had recruited the other boys in order to fully immobilize him. The wait was painful and long and all they could do was to stare at Seamus and pray that he lived.

* * *

Author's Rambling Space

Tada! Long Chapter, hope you liked it! The cliché student tries to kill rival and plan backfires, couldn't resist adding something like this in, sorry. Tried to make it action packed and show off Gabriel's strength. I'm hoping you all are enjoying this and thank you for reading!

P.S. (may contain spoilers of the fanfcition)

If you are all wondering when the heck Armin, and Levi and all your favourites will show up graduation is the next chapter so they'll be showing up. More action is coming and stay tuned for the next update!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Attack On Titan or any of it's characters


	16. Chapter 16: Investigation

**Chapter Sixteen **

Annia and the other boys crowded into the medical ward's waiting room and camped there all night awaiting news on Seamus. Wills got his nose looked at, and James had his foot examined. But Annia had restrained herself and didn't break anything when she hit them, she just hit hard enough to stun. Kieran was also given a bed to rest in but had come around to consciousness soon after, his head bandaged from the injury Gabriel inflicted. The nurses insisted on seeing to Annia's hand and she waved them away insisting that she'd tend to herself.

They were all given blankets and to Annia's pleasure tea, her favourite and cherished black tea to drink. Unfortunately there were no beds in the waiting room, only very uncomfortable chairs, and not enough for everyone to take two to make a makeshift bed. As everyone expected Annia simply curled up in one making herself into a small ball and burying herself in her blanket.

All of the boys glanced at her nervously concerned for her, they had just witnessed their friend try to kill her and then their friend almost dying. They were all in a state of shock and not quite sure what it was that had shocked them since so much had happened. Annia supposed that Gabriel and Eyre had made it safely back to their barracks but couldn't be sure she'd just have to wait until morning. She sighed and stared down at her feet not meeting anyone's eyes, suddenly the boys didn't see a fearsome antisocial top trainee but a small and broken hearted girl. They never realised how small she actually was she always seemed so tall because of her imposing presence but her she was small and fragile.

There was no conversation just solemn silence, Seamus' back was broken in multiple places and beyond repair, it was a miracle he had even managed to live. He had definitely lost all use of his legs, though the doctor's had yet to confirm the use of his arms. In the morning the doctors came out of the operating room to tell them that Seamus would live, but he'd be bedridden for life all hopes of the military police brigade shattered forever.

Seamus' friends begged to be allowed to see him but Seamus had denied any visitors and the doctors would not permit visitors. Wills was the one to calm them all, he glanced over at Annia expecting her to help but she sat silently staring transfixed on the wall. The doctors were however interested in exactly what had happened-and unfortunately for the trainees Commander Erwin accompanied by Hanji and Levi had paid a visit to the training base the day before arriving in the evening and were now heading over to interrogate them all recruited by instructor Shadis to lead the investigation until the police arrived.

When the three outstanding officers came into the medical ward, it was Annia who stood up tossing the blanket aside and volunteering to be interrogated first by all three of them. The other trainees stared at her in horror, the officers offered to interview them individually but Annia was willing to sit in front of all three.

When the four people left the room realisation hit the other trainees, Annia was going to take the blame herself. They had no idea exactly what it was that she was going to say but she was going to bear the full consequences for Seamus' stupid plan.

Annia was escorted by the three Survey Corps officers as well as two instructors, this was a criminal investigation and she was as much of a suspect as anyone else. She was taken to the main office building and brought to a currently empty office. She was set in front of the desk and the three soldiers sat across from her hands folded together faces serious and solemn.

"Trainee Beauregard, we would like you to start from the beginning and explain in extensive detail exactly what took place last night which resulted in Cadet Seamus' severe injuries." Commander Erwin stated slowly and seriously.

Annia nodded, "It started with friendly competition Commander. Just a group of trainees wanting to compete-but I unfortunately took my competition with Seamus too far and it resulted in his injury." She started and then went into a full detailed account of the night, leaving out Seamus tampering with her gear saying it was her error that the gear failed and covering for his other sabotages. She also admitted to starting the confrontation at the top of the climbing wall.

Despite the fact she kept her face very well controlled during the entire retelling, she was not careful enough with her eyes. Her light brown eyes gave her away and it was not missed by any of the soldiers after they excused her.

They glanced at each other, "The brat's lying." Levi stated first to break the silence, he may respect the trainee for her abilities but her telling them lies in such a serious investigation was not easily forgiven.

"There has to be a reason for her lying though." Commander Erwin inputted.

Hanji sighed resting her chin in her hands, "Well there are all of the other trainees to go through." She remarked yawning, none of them had slept well and were also exhausted from their journey the day before. They had arrived simply to see the trainees train not to lead a criminal investigation. Levi and Hanji then stood up, in order to go through with the investigation faster they decided to investigate the trainees individually which meant they each had their own individual offices for the day.

When Annia exited the main office building she did so sighing, and thinking that if she could she'd probably be sobbing right now like any other trainee but couldn't find it in herself to cry. She had gotten down the stairs when she was jumped on by two shrieking and very familiar girls.

"ANNIA!" Drucilla cried as she leapt at the girl embracing her in a crushing bear hug, and Eyre called out Annia's name as she too ran up and grabbed Annia in a hug.

The two girls sobbed as they clutched onto their friend, "We were so scared, we didn't know what happened." They said in unison.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there-I should've been there. This is all my fault you guys weren't even going to go if it wasn't for me." Drucilla yelled burying her face into Annia's neck. Annia reached her hand up that she had somehow wiggled free and patted Drucilla's back comfortingly and then began to rub small slow circles as the small girl hiccupped and sobbed.

"We should've stayed Annia. We should've stayed." Eyre cried between her tears.

"It was my fault. I should have put my foot down and said no to all of this insanity. And Eyre I was the one to tell you to leave so again the fault is mine." Annia said quietly but somehow over all of the crying and sobbing managed to be distinctly heard.

Gabriel hung his head in shame, he wanted to apologize it was really all of his fault for falling prey yet again to Seamus. But he couldn't bring himself to say the words, it was too difficult. He suddenly heard Annia grunt and her arm waved him over, he stared at her for a second surprised. But then suddenly he found his feet moving and he threw himself at Annia and the other two girls. He embraced them in his own bear hug and lifted all three of them up off of the ground.

The girls squealed in surprise at being lifted and he put them down, they heard the door to the office building open, and all glanced in unison.

Levi was standing in the door frame staring at all of them, "Good your still here." He remarked as his eyes locked in on Annia, "If possible remain near the office building until we finish questioning- it appears we'll need to interview you again." He said and eyes glanced over her friends gathered around her.

"I presume these are the others involved in the incident." He said and as his eyes locked in on Drucilla she squeaked and then fainted falling back into the dirt. Annia went to catch her but Eyre still clamped onto Annia's back prevented her from doing so.

Levi though his face didn't show it was surprised by the trainee's reaction, she was stone cold unconscious not even coming around. He looked up at Annia and addressed her, "Is that trainee alright."

"Lance Corporal, have you ever heard of fainting goats?" Annia replied in her most serious and respectful manner, Levi raised an eyebrow at her curiously not understanding the random remark, she continued on with her explanation, "When over exited-like the fainting goat- trainee Drucilla falls into what seems like an unconscious state. Your presence was simply too much for her to handle. She'll recover in a few moments time." Unfortunately Annia was doing her best to provide a serious and reasoned explanation not intending to sound sarcastic or like she was trying to make a joke. Her explanation however, caused Levi to stare dumbfounded at Drucilla, and Gabriel and Eyre were struggling not to laugh.

"See to it that she recovers, we'll need to interview her later." Levi remarked and with that continued on his way to the medical ward to retrieve the next batch of trainees to interview. When the Lance Corporal was out of sight Gabriel and Eyre released the laughter they were holding back and doubled over laughing. Annia stared at them confused not understanding what was so funny before bending down to sit Drucilla up on the stairs.

"Oh Annia, that was hilarious the best unintentional joke ever." Eyre laughed out swiping at the tears forming in her eyes.

Annia was crouched down in front of Drucilla attempting to get her to regain consciousness which was so far not proving to be successful. She started by fanning Drucilla's face but after that didn't work she gently slapped her friend's face, Drucilla groaned and her eyes fluttered.

Drucilla sprung up to her feet glancing around her, "Guys I had the craziest dream ever, Lance Corporal Levi was at the training base-" she started and then glanced at Annia's face.

"No way! He was actually here!" Drucilla squealed in excitement leaping up and down her black hair swishing around wildly. She then stopped squealing and clutched at her hair nervously, "I passed out, I fainted right in front of him-oh my gosh I can't believe I did that. He must think I'm so… so pathetic. How am I ever going to make up for that embarrassment?"

Annia patted Drucilla's back, "It's not the most embarrassing thing to do in front of the guy you like." She comforted a short memory from her childhood coming to mind. She quickly squashed it down before it could solidify.

Drucilla blushed bright red, "I don't have a crush on him! I like him as a corporal and a leader, its respect! I've always wanted to join his squad."

Annia nodded, "I understand…. You'll just have to do your best when you get to the Survey Corps."

Drucilla wildly ran her hands through her hair, "That is if I don't die of embarrassment first." She over exaggerated.

Gabriel slowly walked over to the two girls head hung low, he glanced up at Annia, "Annia… I was just wondering what exactly happened after Eyre and I had left?" he asked her.

Drucilla bobbed her head, "I'd like to hear from the very beginning I actually haven't gotten to hear the whole incident yet."

Annia nodded and then began retelling the fight between her and Seamus and the tragic ending first for Gabriel and Eyre, "My gosh, is that what really happened?" Eyre breathed in disbelief and shock, "Poor Seamus… poor Seamus." She said shaking her head.

Annia mumbled something indiscernible and then restarted detailing the events leading up to the fight for Drucilla.

However, what the four trainees were unaware of was that Hanji was hiding in the shadows of the doorway the entire time. Erwin had sent her off after Levi since he was taking so long, though in Hanji's opinion his speed was just fine Erwin was simply stressed out and exhausted. And Hanji just happened to overhear Gabriel and Drucilla's request, curious to see what Annia had lied about during the interview Hanji hid herself. From what Hanji had read in the letters and from what she had heard from Commander Erwin and Levi she understood why the girl did what she did. It was guilt, there was no way that she could have stopped Seamus but she had been so close to saving him to have him fall anyways. She held back a giggle that was threatening to escape, this girl might as well have been Levi's sister they were so alike.

Hanji shook her head out and dashed up stairs, now hoping Levi would dilly dally for once in his life. She burst into Commander Erwin's temporary office at the training base, "Erwin!" she burst out and he gave her a questioning look for not addressing him properly, "I just heard a recount of last night straight from Annia- we were right she was lying for the sake of the injured trainee!"

And unable to control herself she in a hurried and excited manner retold what she had just over heard outside. Erwin listened silently taking in all of the new information comparing this new story to the one provided to him, "We still can't be sure that this is an accurate retelling but I believe that we should keep these facts in mind as well." Erwin concluded.

Levi then returned with three trainees in tow, one of the trainees was Wills and he was accompanied by Kieran and James. They had all volunteered to be interviewed in order to clear Annia's name. The three trainees saluted Commander Erwin from the doorway, "Sir we'd just like to say that anything Annia told you it may have been lies because she wants to assume all guilt!" Wills said speaking for the three of them, "In all reality the guilt is ours sir." And his friends next to him nodded.

With that the investigation continued for the rest of the day, the trainees involved being frequently taken in and then dismissed. With each round the reports given by the male trainees were identical and conflicted with the report that Annia had given but corresponded with the one she told her friends. With this evidence Erwin, Levi and Hanji were convinced that Annia was innocent and that Seamus' injury was no one but his own fault.

With the military police arriving the next day they wrote down their reports to hand in in order to hurry the investigation and make it easier on the actual investigators the longest and most laborious part of the investigation completed. The last three trainees brought into investigate were Drucilla, Eyre and Gabriel.

Gabriel was investigated by Commander Erwin, the only one of Shadis' fabricated trio whose placement to the Survey Corps was questionable. The boy was quiet and soft spoken, but spoke with the utmost politeness and respect and providing the most detailed report of the day. Hanji had received Eyre and the two found that they got along, the interview finished relatively early and the two soon found themselves rambling to one another eagerly.

Much to Drucilla's excitement she was taken by Levi, however she couldn't contain her excitement that well and found herself jumping up and down in her seat and constantly fidgeting. She had heard so much about Levi both from soldiers, citizens and people from the underground who knew Levi before he joined the military and who she knew quite well. Her childhood idol was before her and she was trying her best to be on her best behaviour but so far was not managing to do so.

Her behaviour was getting on the Corporal's nerves however. She irritated him and soon she found herself irritated with him discovering that her childhood idol was nothing like she had expected. She wouldn't say she hated him-perhaps do to the years of idolization but his presence annoyed her to no extent.

This interview proved to be the longest one of the day both sides being difficult with each other, Levi being his usual standoffish self and Drucilla on the tipping point of going into her baby face terror mode and refusing to cooperate. Levi's irritation was evident on his face and he had his arms crossed, he remembered reading notes on this trainee being difficult and he found them to be oh so true. When the two of them left the office they were both were huffing and angry, arms crossed and a scowl etched on their faces. Drucilla glared at Levi before snorting through here nose and up turning her nose at him.

She flicked her long silky black hair over her shoulder, her blue-grey eyes settling on him contemptuously, "The only reason I did this was for Annia just so you know Corporal Short Stuff." And with that said she turned on her heels shoes clacking loudly on the wood floors.

Levi was about to yell something at her in response, especially since she was a full two feet shorter than him back but Hanji had leapt on him from behind and covered his mouth.

"It was so nice meeting you Hanji." Eyre said close on the soldier's heels, she bowed politely to her two superiors. Hanji smiled and laughed, she liked this trainee she almost reminded her of herself but not quite. Eyre then turned and tried to catch up to Drucilla, she couldn't run because of Hanji and Levi's presence so instead speed walked in order to try and catch up with her firend who was on the verge of sprinting.

"Corporal grumpy pants remember these are just kids." Hanji teased releasing his mouth, he was still fuming however.

"Shut up idiot and the one I had wasn't a kid she was twenty." Levi growled.

Hanji stared at him confused, "Another baby face, oh how cute!" she squealed, "I wonder if she'll let me experiment on her-do you think you two share some gene that makes you two baby faced and short?" Hanji began to ramble on but Levi tuned it out all too familiar with it. He then began to walk to where Erwin had been placed Hanji tight on his heels.

They knocked on the Commander's door and heard him call out to allow them in, they opened the door and turned to see Annia sitting before the Commander. Her head turned and her eyes meet them looking guilty.

"Hey brat." Levi started and noticed the girl flinched from the use of brat, he was surprised by the flinch not expecting that reaction from her, "Why did you lie to us this morning?"

She shifted and took in a deep breath, her head hung low, "I felt like I should bear all responsibility for the events that occurred yesterday sirs and ma'am. Therefore I lied in order to place all blame on myself." She explained.

Erwin leaned forward from his desk, "But why exactly did you feel that way Trainee Beauregard?" He clarified for her.

Her head then snapped up, her face cold and serious her eyes lacking all emotion, "Sir, when in the military and facing an adverse situation the best course of action is to limit the causalities isn't it?" Commander Erwin could only nod not expecting the tables to be turned, "Well I figured this situation was equivalent to life or death, since the Survey Corps is my life and any other option is death for me. I figured I'd save my peers because I respect them by sacrificing myself."

"But trainee Beauregard you were completely innocent-" Commander Erwin started.

"I believe what trainee Beauregard is trying to say sir is that she felt guilty for how events turned out and was wishing to be punished to remove that guilt." Hanji offered.

Commander Erwin sighed and shook his head out this trainee was simply too much to believe, "It may be a week early but… Trainee Beauregard I'd like to take a moment right now to congratulate you on your graduation to the Survey Corps." He stated.

The young girl's eyes widened, her hair seem to rise and somehow even though she was sitting as straight as a board she somehow managed to sit up even more. She looked confused and baffled for a moment and then it was just elation. She opened her mouth to say something and then closed, to open it again and find herself at a loss for words.

Hanji squealed and began to laugh, Erwin chuckled the reaction from the young trainee was entertaining and Levi felt the smallest bit of a grin tug at his lips.

Annia finally managed to regain control of her feet and leapt to her feet and saluted, "Thank you sir! I promise I will not disappoint you sir! I will give my flesh and blood for humanity!"

Erwin nodded at this and waved his hand at her, "You may be dismissed." Annia stiffened her salute and began to relax to exit the room but Erwin raised his hand to stop her, "But before you do may you inform trainees Drucilla Jacobi, Gabriel Thompson and Eyre Grey that they can also expect to graduate early with you as well."

Annia saluted again her crisp uniform cracking with the motion, "Yes sir!" Annia thought to herself as she exited the room that if she were any other girl that she would be skipping with joy and maybe like Drucilla squealing in excitement. But how she showed her excitement was by walking as straight and high as she can and at a brisk pace.

When she came out of the office she was beaming in her own way, a smile may not have crossed her face but her friends could tell that she was happy perhaps it was the way her skin seemed to glow or how her pace had changed or maybe it was that fact that her usually dull eyes were shinning and looking youthful and awake. As Annia had expected Drucilla assaulted her the second she was off of the stairs, in fact Annia paused to think why she wasn't assaulted by her over eager friend while she was on the stairs.

"Annia! You're cleared! You're innocent you get to stay here with me!" Drucilla called out excitedly as she buried her face into her friend.

Annia in response patted her, Eyre noticed this, Annia hadn't done this at first when Drucilla hugged her. But lately she seemed to pat Drucilla whenever the small girl hugged her, Eyre believed it was because they had made it into Annia's nearly impenetrable heart.

Annia cleared her throat and addressed all three of them, "I am pleased to announce at the end of the week that all four of us will be graduating early." Eyre's jaw dropped Gabriel brushed the hair out of his eyes and blinked in disbelief and Drucilla squealed.

"Pinch me I'm dreaming!" she exclaimed clamping onto Annia's arm.

Eyre ran over to Annia clamping down on Annia's arm and side, "Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief shaking her.

"I am completely serious. We-the four of us that is-are graduating at the end of next week. Commander Erwin's orders." Annia replied.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I say that we celebrate with a dinner that _I _specially prepared myself down at the mess hall." Drucilla remarked sarcastically leaping up and hanging from her two taller friends' shoulders her feet swing in the air before she pushed off and landed on her feet dashing off to the mess hall.

Eyre laughed and ran off after her, "Liar that meal was made by the cooks!" her ponytail swinging madly behind her as she ran.

Gabriel walked over to Annia and grabbed her by the elbow, she turned her amber eyes on him and was surprised to find that his big blue eyes were widened with fear, "Annia I don't know what to do. I have to join the Military Police Brigade but I want to join the Survey Corps."

Annia stared at him setting her face with determination, "Gabriel, I believe that you should do what you think is right and not necessarily what you have to do. I have long since abandoned what I was told I was supposed to do to do what I believed was right."

"I don't know what reason you have that forces you to join the Military Police Brigade. But if you want to join the Survey Corps-honestly want to join, I think you should. Not because you're my friend but because I know- I know for certain that you will make it" She responded to him her voice filled with honesty.

Gabriel nodded and swallowed, "I think I'm going to do just that… hey Annia?" he asked her shyly, she glanced at him from the corner of her slanted eyes, "You said that you chose to join the Survey Corps because you did what you believed was right… well what I mean to say is what was it you were supposed to do?"

"I was supposed to live under the tyranny of my half-brother and his mother." She replied in a near whisper. Gabriel looked at her with pity and nodded his head.

He replied back whispering, "I didn't really want to admit it… but I wanted to join the Military Police to impress the father of the girl I love. I'm not rich or have any rank I just wanted him to acknowledge me and I knew the Military Police was a way to do that… but now after all this training and meeting you I don't want to be selfish… I want to serve a higher cause." He admitted shyly blushing pink, "Please don't tell anyone." He squeaked out.

Annia reached her hand over and squeezed his, "The Survey Corps is still highly respected and if a girl-or her father doesn't acknowledge you for who you are and what you can do than she isn't worth your time." She replied.

She then released his hand, he squeezed his hand reflexively a few times his hand still warm from the contact. They walked shoulder to shoulder in silence for the next few moments.

Gabriel rubbed the back of his head and decided he should try to fill the silence, "Hey Annia?" and then paused blushing from the question he was going to ask his confidence failing him. Somehow though he found his confidence in Annia's silence, "I was just wondering… have you ever been in love?"

He flinched squeezing his electric blue eyes shut but when he didn't hear her respond instead a falter in his steps. He glanced over his shoulder at her curiously, her mouth was hanging open her eyes wide and shining bright.

"I was-am… I think I am." She responded, "He saved me…" a tear ran down her face, "He save me…" she breathed, then shook her head hiding her face behind her hair, "We've kept Drucilla and Eyre we should catch up to them." The two of them then picked up the pace to catch up with their friends.

The next morning the Police arrived and the investigation formally began, a few trainees including Annia and Wills were called back a few times throughout the day to provide further statements but the day concluded with Annia and the other trainees cleared of guilt except for Seamus.

Afterwards training returned to normal, or as normal as it could considering the circumstances. Annia her usual outstanding self, Drucilla more rebellious than usual Shadis inferred it had something to do with her meeting of Levi, Gabriel who seemed to have renewed his faith in himself and preformed more confidently than ever before and Eyre preforming the best she ever had all of her training.

However, three days after the military police left Seamus called Annia to visit him. She was hesitant but after hearing that he was set to leave the next day she agreed to see him. Considering the fall and his severe injuries and the fact that Annia nor her friends were willing to testify against him or press charges the police deemed that he had been punished enough. Furthermore their prison simply did not have the necessary facilities to deal with his injuries, placing him in jail was simply an endangerment on his life.

Annia walked slowly into his medical room, it really wasn't his own it was the infirmary for all trainees; he was simply the only trainee occupying it currently. She sat down next to his bed and faced him, there was a metal brace attached to him, he slowly turned his head to her. He had lost all use of his legs and had next to no sensation of anything below his hips. He could move his arms albeit with great difficulty, severe damage done to the nerves, he had also broken his left foot and right arm in the fall both limbs encased in casts.

"Hey Beauregard." He greeted her in a teasing manner as if greeting one of his close friends. He then turned to face the ceiling, "You know… I now understand what it's like to be handicapped you know and I have to say it sucks."

"I'm not one to be apologetic… I'm sure you've figured that out." He started, "But I am sorry, I was inconsiderate of what had happened to you and what you've accomplished. I probably don't have any right to be asking for forgiv-" he started.

Annia grabbed his hand and squeezed it he turned to look at her, "You've already been forgiven a hundred times over." She admitted nodding her head assuredly.

Seamus heaved a sigh of relief and then began to cough his face contorting in pain, "Damn that hurts." There was a moment of silence and he squeezed her hand a few times, "Your hand feels nice." He mumbled to himself quietly hoping she didn't hear.

"Annia?" he asked her and she turned to look down at him, "Why is it that you finally decided to assume the number one position when you joined our division?" he asked her.

Her eyes became distant, "I had a friend in the 105th… he died in Leave Week, but he made me promise that in his stead I would take first place and never hold myself back again." She admitted.

Seamus wished he could nod but his brace prevented him from doing so, "That's really honorable… I feel bad for telling you to go back to eleventh place you know?" he joked and chuckled and Annia laughed silently with him as well, "You can laugh you know you're not going to spontaneously combust or something." He teased again and this time she laughed, it was a high clear feminine laugh. Seamus looked at her in somewhat disbelief, were his eyes deceiving him did that laugh come from Annia Beauregard? He wasn't sure if it was the same girl before him, _I mean I am considering her to be a girl right now… I guess Wills was right you can't judge a book by its cover. She's damn beautiful _he grinned to himself on the inside _if I hadn't made myself into such an ass I may have had a chance._

"Hey Annia." He said breaking off her laugh, she looked at him again, the faintest hint of a smile on her mouth that was no longer drawn in a frown but a straight line, "I know you already promised one friend… and I know we're not really friends… but I want you to promise me that in my stead that you will never hold back again and give it your all. You can do things that I can't do and I'm sure your friends couldn't do either and you _have _to do those things humanity depends on it."

She clasped his arm with her own right up to the elbow and they shook arms, "I'll carry your will with me and make it my own. Don't worry I'm never holding back again."

Seamus grinned coughing again flinching in pain as he did so, "That's good to hear Beauregard, and by the way congratulations on graduation." He finished he glanced at her once more, "Could you find Wills for me? I want to say good bye to him and apologize for what I've done."

Annia stood and nodded, "Certainly would, and it's good to be friends with you Seamus a lot better than enemies." Annia stated and with that they shared a look and Annia left the room. She found Wills hovering around the medical ward and muttering to himself. She informed him that Seamus wanted to see him and he dashed off elated yelling his thanks to her as he went.

Shaking her head she walked to the mess hall to find her friends, there were only a few more days until they were going to graduate. Seamus left the training base relatively quietly, only his close friends and Annia and her friends were even informed of the date he left the base. The other trainees were also not informed of the early graduation of Beauregard's four man cell. It was a surprise announced at the end of the day before the trainees were dismissed, the four trainees were called to stand out in front of everyone.

Shadis announced their graduation and the four trainees were met with congratulations from their entire division and many of the instructors had come over to witness the ceremony as well. It had been many years since the last time trainees were graduated early, many of the instructors were not even there when this occurred or could remember the last time all they knew was that it happened and happened very rarely. But if any trainees deserved this-it was the four outstanding trainees before them.

Gabriel, Annia and Drucilla stood shoulder to shoulder proudly accepting their green cloaks for the Survey Corps while a few feet away Eyre was accepting her jacket with the Garrison symbol on it. Then in synchronization that looked like it had been rehearsed the three new members of the Survey Corps bravely swung their cloaks around and tied them on.

They were met with a wave of applause as their peers beamed up at them excitedly, the friends glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes, their hearts were racing and they were honestly terrified but they knew being in the Survey Corps meant many crowds of cheering and adoring people to come… as well as witnessing many horrors to come…

* * *

Disclaimer:

I do not own Attack On Titan or any of it's characters


	17. Chapter 17: Graduation

**Chapter Seventeen**

The next day at the crack of dawn, Eyre and Annia carried a sleepy Drucilla and met Gabriel at the stables. The four of them, Drucilla now awake or at least woken up enough to stand, stood in a circle facing each other.

Everyone looked to Eyre, this is where they were going to have to say goodbye to her. Her eyes watered as she looked over each of her friends settling on Drucilla who she had been friends with since the first day, "Guys I'm going to miss you!" she cried and snatched them all in her arms, they were all shorter than her and her arms much longer. She managed to embrace them all at once.

"Just keep us safe from the walls alright? And don't miss with those cannons our lives depend on it you know?" Drucilla teased trying to laugh in order to stop herself from crying.

Eyre laughed and nodded her head, "Will do, and you guys don't get eaten okay. You show those titans exactly what humanity is capable of."

There were a few more minutes spent on good byes but they could see the sun rising far off in the distance and knew that they would have to be on their way. They were each given a horse and saddled up. They left together, leaving the training base behind in a plume of up kicked dust. Annia looked up as they traveled to the brilliant blue sky, she felt free absolutely free in this moment as she lost her self in the soft baby blue in the heavens.

They traveled together as far as they could but eventually at a split in the road Eyre had to start heading in a westward direction, and with that they lost their friend. Drucilla cried as silently as she could, her eyes and vision blurred with tears. Annia and Gabriel glanced at her worriedly but they could read from her face that she wanted to be left alone. She soon fell behind them as she cried.

Annia took the lead Drucilla's crying making her uncomfortable and she didn't quite know how to deal with the situation. All she could focus right now anyways was the fact that her dream had been achieved, she had made she had actually made it into the Survey Corps. The ride lasted the entire day, they didn't even see the base in the distance until just before sunset. As the sun sank low and the sky darkened they slowed the horses down approaching the gates.

Gabriel pulled up to Annia's left and Drucilla tear streaks still staining her face and sniffling made her way to Annia's right side. They could see at the gate that three soldiers stood awaiting them but could not tell from their distance who they were. Annia was the first to be able to make out the three figures, one was a shorter boy whose head was shaved, then there was the taller boy with brown hair she had seen from the hospital _Jean-I believe his name was Jean _she reminded herself. And then her eyes passed to the next trainee and her heart stopped in her chest, she could feel a spreading blush up to her cheeks as her eyes widened.

By chance Gabriel glanced over at Annia to see her face, it was a hundred different shades of red and her eyes were wide. She looked…. Embarrassed Gabriel had never seen her look embarrassed before.

"Um… Annia are you okay?" he asked her somewhat worried but she didn't seem to hear him. He called out to Drucilla, "Drucilla, what's wrong with Annia?"

"Hm?" Drucilla asked turning her head to Gabriel to see Annia's bright red face, "Neh? What's wrong with Annia?"

"I don't know she was looking at the soldiers at the gate and then all of a sudden flushed bright red." Gabriel replied.

"Annia are you alright? You're kind of scaring us." Drucilla said to Annia.

"Yes, just fine it's just that… that…" and then she mumbled something indiscernible flushing somehow even redder the blush covered her entire face right up until the roots of her hair. She then bowed her head low and squeaked out. Drucilla and Gabriel glanced at each other confused, since when did Annia of all people squeak?

Annia seemed lost in thought again and feeling safe to talk about her Gabriel looked to Drucilla, "Do you think it's a fever?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Could it have been the sun? I mean we were riding all day long?" Drucilla suggested and then shook her head, that couldn't have been right either, after all it was Annia and all three of them had been out in the sun together.

"What about the stress? Maybe what happened to Seamus and then graduation finally got to her." Gabriel offered. They both shrugged still unsure and then looked to the soldiers at the gates none of them were familiar to them. After all they had only been starting their training when these trainees now soldiers were graduating. Annia's head suddenly snapped up and the blush was gone, her friends shrugged whatever it was Annia was now back to normal as they finally reached the gates.

The soldiers greeting them were on foot, she reached into her saddle bag and withdrew the letter that Shadis had given her last night to deliver, "Annia Beauregard, Drucilla Jacobi and Gabriel Thompson reporting for duty." She introduced and then held the letter out to Jean.

He nodded, "Jean, Connie and Armin." He replied introducing the two boys on either side of him. Connie waved at his introduction and Armin politely nodded his head, Gabriel noticed that Annia flushed bright pink when Armin's name was mentioned and that she glanced away from him very quickly before her eyes returned and seemed to fixate on him shyly.

"You can dismount, we'll show you to the stables then to the mess hall-everyone's there because training has finished for today." Jean informed them. Connie took Gabriel's reins for him as the black haired boy slipped off his horse. He then took the reins back from Connie.

Connie reached his hand out, "Connie Springer."

Gabriel grabbed it and shook it, "G-Gabriel Thompson, pleasure to meet y-you." He greeted, Connie smiled.

"You're a funny guy Gabriel you'll fit in just fine." Connie assured. Jean meanwhile was offering to help Drucilla, he reached out his hand for her to take. She looked at him confused and simply jumped off the horse.

He looked at her, she was extremely beautiful with long silky black hair, those wide soft grey-blue eyes and delicate features. She however looked back at him and tried to stop from frowning, _there's something almost…. Horse like about his face... he reminds me of my horse _she thought glancing to her horse's face just to be sure her mind wasn't tricking her.

Armin had walked over to Annia's horse, he recognized her and was happy to see she had graduated.

"H-hi Annia! It's been awhile. Congratulations." He greeted shyly.

She smiled at him swinging her leg over her horse to get down when all of a sudden she slipped off of the horse landing head first on the ground. Drucilla and Gabriel jumped in surprise what was wrong with Annia today? They had never seen her fall before. Connie and Jean blinked confused. Annia lay on the ground her body folded in half her feet hanging in her face. Armin blushed bright pink feeling like somehow he had done something to cause this.

"H-here let me help you up Annia." He insisted offering her his hand.

She swung her legs then, executing a roll and springing up to her feet dusting herself off, "I'm fine really I'm fine my foot just slipped that's all." She replied very quickly, "And it's nice to see you too Armin." He nodded and smiled softly. There was a second's pause for everyone to recover.

The six soldiers walked over to the stables together, Connie rambled on and on finding he enjoyed Gabriel's presence. Gabriel nodded frequently and did his best to talk albeit he spoke in a quiet voice and often stuttered. Drucilla was rambling to Jean, speaking so fast that he could hardly understand what she was saying, she also spoke so much that he had no opportunity to speak at all. Armin and Annia walked in comfortable silence with each other glancing at one another and smiling softly.

"Did I congratulate you already on graduating yet?" He asked her.

"You did, but thank you again Armin." She replied.

They put their horses into the stables and were then taken to the mess hall for dinner, "We better hurry or else Sash would have eaten everything by the time we get there." Connie remarked quickening his pace.

"Who's Sasha?" Drucilla asked hurrying her pace in order to keep up with her.

"You'll know her when you see her." Jean replied finally seeing an opportunity to speak, he glanced over at Annia who was still walking next to Armin, "I remember you."

"And I remember you." Annia replied.

"So are you and Armin friends or something?" he asked.

Annia and Armin looked at each other and then looked away blushing, "Well I wouldn't say anything like that I-we just lived close to each other in Shiganshina and read together a few times." They said in unison.

Jean nodded not wanting to push the subject pushing open the doors to the mess hall, "Follow me I'll show you where to get your food." Connie insisted.

"Arrrrmmminnn!" a voice called out and the blonde boy glanced around, Eren was waving him over from his table. Eren lifted up a tray to show he had already gotten food for Armin. Beside him was a girl that Annia instantly recognized Mikasa Ackerman, her hair had been cut shorter than Annia remembered it had been but then again it had been several years since she last saw her. And Annia noted smiling on the inside that Mikasa still wore that red scarf that Eren gave to her, Annia was slightly jealous of Mikasa getting to be so close to the boy she liked. Annia shook her head out since when had she become so distracted with such silly thoughts, _I need to focus on the Survey Corps that's why I'm alive right now _she chided herself_._

"I-uh have to go for now… see you around?" Armin asked.

Drucilla laughed and patted his back, "Of course silly I mean we are your new co-workers." Armin nodded and walked over to his friends.

"Brat!" another voice called out above the noise of the mess hall, the group of five glanced around, Jean blinked in surprise Lance Corporal Levi was actually in the mess hall. Although he had the table all to himself except for Hanji who was eagerly sitting next to him, and the table was pushed far off into the dark corner.

"I believe he's calling for me." Annia announced, "Please excuse me." Annia walked over to the Lance Corporal's table, he stared at her from over his cup of tea. She saluted when she reached the end of the table, Levi glanced at Hanji questioningly it had been a long time since they'd seen such a formal soldier.

"I see you've made it." He announced, "Congratulations."

"Thank you sir." Annia replied.

He nodded, "I've heard tell that you enjoy tea, want to join me for a cup?"

"Yes please sir." Annia responded and with the invitation took a seat near him. Hanji reached forward procuring a tea cup and passing it to Annia. She then leaned across the table pouring a glass for the newly graduated trainee. The new soldier who hadn't even seen the Corporal drink his tea before brought the cup to her lips in the exact same manner that the Corporal drinks his tea. Hanji glanced back and forth between the two; it was like some weird twisted mirror she was looking at. She debated for a moment whether she should take of Levi's ascot or get Annia her own so that their uniforms would match.

Hanji reached her hand out across the table, "I never got the chance to actually introduce myself, Hanji Zoe." Annia put down her tea although begrudgingly and shook her superior's hand, "Now I was just wondering if you'd like to hear about what I know about titans."

Annia opened her mouth to respond but Levi reached forwards and clamped his hand down on Hanji's head, "Please shut up I don't want to hear this right now, besides there's an abnormal right here at our table."

Hanji's eyes lit up and she glanced around, "Where, oh where. You can't be talking about Jaeger since he's on the other end of the room." Her eyes then glanced at Annia and she released and excited gasp and clamped onto Annia's hand, "Are you the abnormal?" Both Levi and Annia sighed and shook their head at the same time in disappointment.

"Well anyways I felt like I should welcome you. Tomorrow we're going to avoid normal training and instead do some exercises to familiarize you and your teammates with the base and how we function." Hanji explained changing the subject, "And after that we'll return to normal training. I believe Levi will be looking after you and your two partners."

Levi grunted in response and Annia glanced over at him, she'd follow his orders but Drucilla might be difficult to keep in line.

* * *

I've decided to keep updates faster I'll post chapters as soon as their finished and I've read them over once. But when I hit writer's block I'll go back an edit them, so if your noticing a lot of mistakes it's my bad because I've only read over once.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you continue to read and have a nice day :)

Disclaimer:

I do not own Attack On Titan or any of it's characters


	18. Chapter 18: Bunk Mates

**Chapter Eighteen**

After dinner, or rather tea for Annia, she rejoined her friends who were eating dinner with Jean and Connie as well as two other boys who Annia was not familiar with. The two boys did not introduce themselves and Jean did not introduce them, Annia decided she'd just have to wait until tomorrow to learn their names.

The group gathered they were escorted to their room, Jean lead them upstairs turning to face the wall that was lined with doors we specifically stopped between two doors, "First will be the girl's new room. If you're curious it's the room over here to the left-not to be confused with the room to the right that's the boys' room." He explained, "You're lucky Gabe we managed to fit one more bed in here for you. You'll be bunking with myself, Connie, Armin, Reiner and Bertholdt… Eren was originally planned to bunk here to but he got moved because…" Jean trailed off not sure how to finish.

"He's a titan shifter." Annia responded and everyone glanced at her considering the term taboo, "A wise trainee once said that there's a time to nice and a time to be honest. I think this is something we should face head on rather than play games and dance around it." Annia explained.

"Um yeah… as for Drucilla and Annia, you'll be sleeping with Mikasa, Sasha, Krista and Ymir. I'll be out in the hall in the morning to show you around before the exercises start." Jean finished.

"Night ladies!" Connie called out as he trailed after Jean walking over to the door, "Hey Gabriel are you coming?" he asked and Gabriel scrambled to chase after him almost tripping over his own feet.

Drucilla elbowed Annia, "So Prodigy? How does it feel to be a soldier now?" she asked playfully her eyebrow raised questioningly.

"It feels great." Annia responded, she walked over to the door to their new bunk room. Not sure if anyone was in it she politely knocked on the wood door, "Coming in." she announced and opened the door. Drucilla pushed her way past and into the bedroom glancing around curiously, there was no one in the room.

There were six beds, three lined up along each wall they were spaced apart by simple waist high wooden dressers that consisted of three drawers with modest silver handles. The beds were all neatly made and there was nothing discernable or personal about the dressers or the beds, except one dresser had a vase with daisies resting in it. And one of the beds, the one with the slightly wrinkled sheets had crumbs on it. From the remaining four beds the girls could not distinguish which ones were and were not claimed.

Drucilla's eyes flashed bright with excitement she knew just how to figure which beds were taken. But just as she was about to rush over to the nearest dresser Annia snatched her by the collar of her shirt stopping her in her tracks. Drucilla's feet kicked out in the air uselessly, she turned and glared over her shoulder at Annia.

"Dru." Annia stated using the girl's nickname to calm her terrifying anger, "It's not nice to go through people's things you know, how would you like it if someone read your journal?"

Drucilla beamed up at her smiling brightly, "I'd actually enjoy that greatly because maybe then I could find some other genius to interpret my works of genius."

Annia frowned her face clearly disappointed, Drucilla drooped her shoulders shrugged over and her head hung low she felt like she had just been scolded by Shadis-but this scolding had actually made her feel bad for once. She then glanced at Annia in terror-Annia had managed to scold Drucilla for bad behaviour without even using words.

"Remind me how we're friends again when we're so different?" Drucilla asked flipping her black hair over her shoulder and then running her hands through it.

"I'm not quite sure myself, after all you decided to be my friend Baby face." Annia replied.

Drucilla smiled and giggled, "That's right I made friends with you." After that an awkward silence set in as they waited for the other girls to arrive. They heard approaching footsteps from the hall and the door swung open.

"Hi!" said the first girl through the door her brown hair contained behind her head in a ponytail and brown eyes wide she had a loaf of bread in hand and was eagerly digging into it, between a mouthful she introduced herself "Sasha Bruas."

Drucilla wriggled free of Annia's grip on her collar and leapt in front of the snacking girl extending her hand, "Drucilla Jacobi, most people call me Dru-or baby face." She introduced herself, Sasha stuffed the rest of the loaf in her mouth before extending her hand and shook Drucilla's.

Annia nodded at her their eyes meeting, "Annia Beauregard." Sasha glanced over at Annia's right arm and opened her mouth but before she could answer the next girl pushed her aside.

She had a stern face that was decorated with freckles and half closed eyes, "Ymir, welcome." She greeted and walked to the bed farthest from the door on the left across from the one that had a flower on the dresser. She threw herself on it and turned to face the wall.

Sasha shifted over to the bed nearest to the door on the left side, the one with slightly crumpled sheets and crumbs. Drucilla giggled in sudden understanding and decided that she would like Sasha. Following behind Sasha came a smaller girl with blonde hair that was only half contained in her pony tail and bright blue eyes.

"My gosh you are so beautiful you look exactly like a doll." Drucilla gasped taking in the sight of the new girl who blushed red.

"Thank you." She answered staring at Drucilla, "You're quite pretty as well… I'm Krista pleased to meet you." She greeted, "And you would be."

"Oh that's right." Drucilla giggled extending her hand, "Drucilla Jacobi."

Annia also extended her hand, "Annia Beauregard." Krista shook Drucilla's hand first and then Annia's. She then took her place at the bed farthest from the door on the right, the one with the daisy filled flower vase on the dresser. She sat on her bed bouncing up and down smiling.

"Krista!" Ymir called out suddenly springing to life from her bed and leaping on Krista and embracing her and laughing. Krista giggled back and made no move to shove the bigger girl off of her. After a few more seconds of giggling Ymir released Krista and returned to her bed, lying down on it but facing the room this time.

There was one more set of footsteps in the hall and it was Mikasa, she opened the door and came in with two bags in hand, "I realised Jean forgot to remind you to bring your bags up with you from the stables. So I brought them for you." She explained extending the bags out to the two girls, Mikasa then nodded at Annia, "Annia." She said as recognition flashed in her eyes.

Annia nodded her head, "Mikasa Ackerman." She replied, the other girls in the room watched the exchange somewhat confused.

"We lived in Shiganshina as children together, she lived very close to Armin and her brother…" Mikasa started and then trained off recalling what Armin had said about Annia's brother and deciding it was best not to speak about Alan. The other girls nodded the explanation was sufficient. They then glanced at Annia curiously, another survivor of Shiganshina was with them.

Drucilla extended her hand to Mikasa to break the silence, "Hi Mikasa, I'm Dru, Drucilla Jacobi." She paused and then grinned, "I've heard tell you're really good… well I hope you're ready for second best." She teasingly challenged, but couldn't tell what Mikasa's reaction was because her mouth was hidden in her scarf.

Mikasa took the bed nearest the door on the right, leaving the two center beds, "We decided to bunk like this so everyone would have more space." Mikasa explained, "So you two can take the center beds."

"I call the left side!" Drucilla called tossing herself onto the bed positioned between Ymir and Sasha. Annia sighed and placed her bag on the remaining dresser and sat down calmly on the bed removing her shoes before swinging her feet over onto the bed. The remainder of her right arm came into Krista's view due to the movement.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind my asking what happened to your arm?" Krista asked trying to be as polite as she can and prayed that she did not come off as inconsiderate.

Annia's hand moved over and touched the remainder of her right arm, "Well to summarize I lost my arm at Leave Week. But I assume that you all want to hear the full story?" Annia asked and all of the girls nodded though some like Mikasa hesitated for a second before nodding. Annia sighed and tried to decide what would be an appropriate starting place. She was getting better and better and telling stories and retelling events now.

When she finished her retelling of Leave Week, it was well into the night but the girls were not yawning they were kept wide awake by the story. They stared at Annia but they were not quite sure what emotion they should feel as they stared at her it was a mixture of emotions.

"Wow you're incredible." Krista gushed as she breathed out in awe and then frowned, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Annia shrugged, "I would have to face titans eventually, and I would have to get used to losing comrades. I believe it may best to familiarize myself with that sense of loss now… any ways you had Trost district- I believe our calamities are on different scales."

The more experienced girls nodded in understanding, Trost District had been on a larger scale than Leave Week. But then again they had expected the tragedies to come heading into Trost- Leave Week had simply just happened. Could calamities and deaths ever be fairly compared?

"Well-" Drucilla started stretching, "I think we should all go to bed now girls." Sasha yawned and fell back to bed immediately falling asleep almost immediately the second her head hit the pillow. Ymir simply rolled back to face the wall. Krista stood and drew the curtain on the window blocking the little light coming from outside, she then nodded politely to Annia and then stretched before falling back into bed herself pulling the sheets under her chin. Drucilla threw herself under the covers and pulled them high over her head only the very top of it poked out.

Annia lay back slowly pulling the covers up over her and rolling to lay on her left, it was much more comfortable for her now to lay on her left than her right. This ended up with her turning to face Mikasa's bed, the quiet girl blew out the lantern on her dresser the only source of illumination in the room now out the room plunged into darkness, Mikasa then silently slipped into bed. Drucilla and Sasha had already fallen deep into sleep their evened breathing heard throughout the room, Ymir was close behind them staying awake for only a few minutes and then a few seconds later Annia could hear Krista slipping into sleep.

She waited to hear Mikasa fall into sleep, but all she heard was the ruffling of sheets as she turned to face Annia, her face pale in the darkness, "Annia?" Mikasa asked and Annia made a sound in response not wanting to disturb the other girls, "I remember you and Allan being inseparable what happened? He used to take you everywhere he went and was so gentle and protective of you?"

"He grew up Mikasa… he grew up." Annia replied.

"Just because he grew up doesn't mean he abandons his sister… I mean Eren and I we-" Mikasa started in her quiet voice.

Annia intervened, "He understood what his mother's disgust in me… he finally understood what I was, I don't know if you noticed but that last year we lived in Shiganshina was Hell for me. He may have taken me everywhere he went-but it wasn't because he loved me, it was because he wanted to keep an eye on me and control me. He didn't push people around me away to be protective it was because he didn't want me to be a disgrace."

"Oh." Mikasa replied and a memory suddenly sprung to mind, Mikasa was only a child then. Alan's mother was at the door of her house, Mikasa had been the one to open it and dash off to fetch Dr. Jaeger. After Mrs. Beauregard came in Alan burst in dragging a whimpering Annia behind him.

Knowing that Dr. Jaeger had work to do Mikasa backed away into the kitchen to be polite to bump into Eren's mother. Mikasa glanced up at her, "Oh that boy is so sweet taking his little sister around everywhere he goes." Eren's mother whispered not wanting to be over heard.

Mikasa could only make out half of what passed between Dr. Jaeger and Alan's mother, "Is there something to do about theses marks on her wrists?" Mrs. Beauregard asked and snatched onto Annia dragging the whimpering girl forward to reveal a wrist with red marks all around.

Dr. Jaeger bent down and examined the tiny swelling wrists, "How could this have happened?" Mrs. Beauregard gave some sort of explanation but Mikasa went through the memory again, Alan had been dragging Annia. He had been grabbing onto her so roughly he was leaving marks, what else had everyone else missed that happened to that girl. What had everyone overlooked as sibling love had actually been cruel abuse-calculated abuse?

Mikasa returned to the present, "Did they let you do this? Join the military that is?" she asked, she didn't know that Annia had made it out of Shiganshina, they never saw one another but Mikasa did know that the rest of the Beauregard family had.

"No-due to the shortages of food and resources after we were relocated they disowned me and left me to an orphanage to organize my own future. Why have a useless mouth around to feed when it's already difficult enough to feed your own mouth." Annia replied, "I was free for the first time in my life, and joining the Survey Corps would let me be even more free, I will finally get to see the outside world."

Mikasa buried her face in her scarf trying to prevent a soft giggle, _ever since they were children Annia and Armin were so similar. If only they got to play together… _she was then filled with sadness realising why they couldn't play as children.

"Mikasa." Annia whispered to her.

Mikasa broke off her thoughts and responded, "Yes Annia?"

"How's it been with Eren?" Annia asked her.

"He's nothing like Alan, he's always been and always will be a kind and considerate brother-" Mikasa started.

"I didn't mean like that- I may not have actually gotten to play with you three but I spent a lot of time watching… you like him a lot don't you?" Annia asked her quietly, her voice near silent at the completion of the sentence.

Mikasa flushed bright red embarrassed burrowing her face in the blankets, she wanted to say that Eren was simply her brother like she did to everyone else but she knew it would be pointless to say this to Annia.

"Did it hurt?" Mikasa asked.

"Losing my arm? To be honest I didn't even notice until my team mate told me, it didn't register- the pain hit later." Annia responded in the dark it was now to dark for either girl to see the other's face.

"No-I meant losing your family like that. I've lost my family because they died not because they stopped loving me… which do you think is worse?" Mikasa asked more to herself than to Annia.

Annia was silent for a moment, "I think losing them the way you did knowing they loved you… Mikasa… I don't know if I ever got to say I'm so sorry for your loss." Mikasa had heard those words echoed to her so many times in her life, _I'm so sorry _those three little words. Often tossed to her from other people who couldn't understand what she had been through or comprehend the pain she experienced. But this one was sincere they had so much in common and experienced similar pains. They lost their family, they lost their homes they suffered through the military and calamity, Annia knew exactly how Mikasa felt. And Annia was reaching out something Mikasa now understood was something difficult for the younger girl.

"Thank you." She whispered and suddenly felt very tired then her eyes sinking shut, she smiled softly as she fell asleep maybe she could talk to Eren about adopting another sister. Annia fell asleep minutes later to the sound of the other girls' breathing deeply.

An hour later Mikasa was awoken to shuffling sounds in the room and could make out a shorter figure walking around, Krista was asleep her eyes glanced over to Drucilla who was sound asleep but then she realised that Annia's bed was empty.

"Annia… Annia go to bed whatever you're doing it can be done in the morning." Mikasa comforted like a mother trying to coax her child to bed. Annia continued doing whatever it was she was doing without any response. Mikasa not wanting to wake any of the other girls tried again, "Annia-"

Drucilla rolled over and released a huge breath, "Annia sleep walks sometimes, it's harmless sometimes entertaining. I've caught her writing notes or doing gear maintenance. Just ignore her she goes back to bed faster that way." She murmured sleepily the words slurred and somewhat disjointed from being half-asleep.

Mikasa made a sound of response watching Annia move around, despite sleep walking you could mistake the girl for being conscious she was moving silently-or at least trying to move silently. She had actually opened her bag and was rooting through her bag removing articles of clothing and folding them. Mikasa rolled over and tried to block out the sounds, but a few moments later she heard Annia return to sleep. Mikasa fell back asleep shaking her head.

* * *

Author's Rambling Space

Sorry for such a slow update, the next chapter is or is supposed to be pretty action intense. But every time I go to write it I have major writer's block despite the fact that I know exactly what I want to happen.

Hope you enjoyed this short and sweet chapter! Have a great day!


	19. Chapter 19: Playing Tag With A Titan

**Chapter Nineteen**

Annia had awoken first out of the girls and silently changed into her uniform, just as she was putting on the final adjustments on her uniform Mikasa had awoken. Annia however was still having some trouble with the right sleeve of her uniform it was difficult to fold the sleeve over and into the button. Mikasa silently walked over and did it for the younger girl.

"I-I can do it myself." Annia insisted embarrassedly, then after a few seconds, "I'm sorry for that-thank you." She corrected herself patting at the sleeve and flinching slightly. The remainder of her arm still tender to touch at times, though some parts were completely numb from nerve damage now.

Mikasa nodded and got changed herself, it didn't take long before the other girls were getting up and following the example of Annia and Mikasa getting changed. All except Drucilla who was sill sound asleep, she had rolled around violently in her sleep the sheets kicked off of the bed, she was sprawled out completely on the bed, her right leg hanging off one side and her right hand hanging off the other. Her left arm lay across her arms as she released a large snore.

"Drucilla? Drucilla?" Krista said as she attempted to wake up the other girl she approached the bed shyly and leaned over the sleeping girl.

"Excuse me." Annia said and gently brushed Krista to the side, "She's a bit of a deep sleeper." Annia explained turning her attention to Drucilla, "Drucilla get up now." Annia ordered and Drucilla snored in response. Annia sighed and grabbed Drucilla's left arm and pulled it over her shoulders, Annia sat Drucilla up and forced the sleeping girl onto her feet, "Drcuilla time for breakfast." She repeated.

Suddenly Drucilla snapped awake, "Breakfast? There's breakfast? I'm up, I'm up!" the small girl insisted and dashed around looking for and then sorting through her bag. She got changed in a rush her uniform still wrinkled and rumbled and her hair messed up.

Just as Drucilla made a mad dash for the door Annia caught her arm, "I'm not letting my team mate go out looking like that." She said and in a motherly fashion began smoothing down and fixing Drucilla's uniform for her. Lastly was the other girl's hair running her hands through it untangling what she could and flattening the rest, "There now you can take on the world." She said as she finished and then shoved Drucilla out the door. The girls stared at the exchange in bewilderment, why was the youngest person in the room dressing the oldest one?

True to his word Jean was waiting in the hall for Annia and Drucilla with Gabriel standing to his right, "Morning Dru, good morning Annia." Gabriel greeted in his usual quiet voice.

"Who are you exactly?" Ymir asked stepping out behind Annia and Drucilla into the hall.

"Gabriel T-Thompson, I'm the other new member of the Survey Corps." He replied shyly, Ymir nodded from behind her Krista said a greeting and Sasha's head could be seen poking over Ymir's shoulder to get a better view.

"Annia good morning!" chirped Armin happily exiting from the boy's room behind him were the two boys that Annia had seen last night at the table with Gabriel but had not introduced themselves. They must have been Reiner and Bertholdt-though Annia still didn't know which one was which.

"Oh I should introduce these two." Armin stated and gestured to the blonde first, "This is Reiner Bruan, Reiner this is Annia Beauregard-we knew each other as children." He explained as he introduced the two. Reiner extended his right hand to shake but Annia held up her left hand and extended it and he realised for the first time she only had one arm. Armin seemed to have missed this and continued, "And this is Berthold-and Berthold this is Annia." He continued, Annia then extended her hand out towards the brunette, he blushed and glanced away before looking back and shaking hands.

"Armin what's with all the noise so early in the morning?" Came a voice from down the hall. Everyone turned, yawning and stretching his hands above his head Eren approached his teal eyes awake and alert.

"Is that-no it couldn't be." He stated as he stared at Annia.

"I know-I couldn't believe it at first either but it really is Annia." Armin said smiling widely.

Eren rushed over, "Hey Annia! Do you remember me? It's me Eren we lived in Shiganshina together!" he said in an enormous rush.

"Eren-she remembers us." Mikasa said quietly approaching Eren, "In fact we had some catching up last night."

"I have absolutely no idea what is going on right now but how about we go get breakfast. I think talking is easier with food." Drucilla interrupted, Sasha eagerly nodded in agreement. With that the majority of the group sighed and they made their way down to the mess hall. Still trying to keep up with his promise from the previous night Jean pointed out details of the halls and grounds that they passed. Drucilla was quickly overwhelmed, Gabriel was uncertain of himself but he had actually retained most of the information and Annia simply nodded in agreement she had caught everything and filed it away.

As they walked down the halls the group from Shiganshina slowed until they all gathered at the back, Annia glanced at Eren and suddenly lifted up her hand and bit it deeply. She flinched she had bit hard enough to draw blood, when she released her own hand it was covered in puncture wounds.

Eren stared at her confused, Annia shrugged, "I was just curious to see if I could shift as well." She explained and offered the Annia equivalent of a friendly grin which was a smaller than usual frown with shinning bright eyes. Eren's eyes flashed in understanding, he had just found an ally, Annia didn't mind the fact he was a shifter.

"Annia you're hand!" Armin exclaimed glancing at it nervously, Annia glanced down at her hand staring at it apathetically.

"She's fine Armin." Miakasa answered for Annia.

"So your family let you in? I didn't expect that especially since their rich and powerful and all. I thought they would have kept you on a tight leash." Eren said and Armin and Mikasa glanced back and forth between Annia and Eren nervously.

"Actually after Shiganshina the disowned me-I've been on my own since then." Annia replied.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." He replied shoulders slumping.

Annia grabbed his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly, "It's alright, you didn't know. And it was probably one of the best things to ever happen to me in my life so don't feel bad." She said as she realised just where they were approaching- the mess hall. They were now in front of the doors to the mess hall, Jean pushed them open glancing over his shoulder. The group entered and Annia watched as they broke apart. Reiner, Bertolt and Jean went to one table, whereas Miakasa, Amrin and Eren went to the table next to the three boys Sasha following after Mikasa after a moment's deliberation. Ymir and Krista then took the table next to Eren's.

The three new soldiers stopped and stared not quite sure where they should go, their choice might affect them for the rest of their days, they decided to go for the table in the center. When they made their choice the other five soldiers moved in order to all be together. There was eager discussion among them when all of a sudden Eren glanced up, Armin and Mikasa followed and everyone stared at their faces and fell silent.

They all turned to face Lance Corporal Levi staring at all of them he did not look impressed, "Annia Beauregard I need to speak with you for a moment." He stated and Annia stood. The other soldiers simply nodded and watched silently as Annia followed after the Lance Corporal. They stared as he sat at his usual table tucked away in the corner.

"I can't believe what I'm looking at right now-it's like there's a second one of him." Eren remarked transfixed on watching Levi and Annia, they sat at opposite ends of his table tea in hand in the exact same manner. They also had a peculiar habit of drinking their tea at the same time, "I thought it was bad enough I had one of him to deal with-now there's a second one. I'm going to die."

There was a small exchange between Levi and Annia when they first sat down but after that the two sat in silence simply drinking their tea. All of the soldiers watched curiously it was an interesting sceptical to behold.

"Breakfast is over everyone! Time to have some fun now! I've got games and exercises galore for us all to get to know one another better-and to work on our training as well!" Hanji announced as she burst into the room throwing her hands high above her head, "C'mon everyone on your feet!"

Everyone shuffled to their feet grabbing their trays and bringing them over to the wash bin. On her walk over to the bins someone's hand clamped down on Annia's shoulder.

"Hey, long time no see." Annia turned at the familiar voice, it was Gregory much more tanned and muscular since she had seen him close to a year ago, "So the prodigal student returns. Knew I'd see you graduate and top of your class this time where you deserve to be." He extended his left hand out to her.

Annia gratefully took it, "Gregory, I see the military's been kind to you." She shook his hand.

"Oh come one you can do better than a handshake." He remarked and brought her in a tight embrace, "Yep. Joined the Survey Corps because of Leave Week and I've got to say it was the best decision of my life. Managed to make it through my first year and everything."

"I can see that all in one piece." She replied.

Some of his friends from further up in the line called out to him, "Well got to go, nice to see you-and Annia. Looking forward to being under your command again." He said before dashing to catch up to his friends. Annia shook her head out a small grin tugging at her lips.

"Who's that?" Drucilla asked coming up behind Annia.

"One of my peers when I was in the 105th division. He helped me during Leave Week, he's a good soldier." Annia explained and Drucilla nodded her brow knitting together in concern, "Don't worry I won't leave you. We weren't very close friends."

"How many more of them do you think are here?" Gabriel asked quietly.

"Not that many, very few from the 105th seemed interested in the Survey Corps. And even of those who did join few would have made it through their first year." Annia replied, "Anyways as both of you know I've never really been one for friends so they may not even approach me."

They put their trays with the others to be washed and went outside to join the others. Drucilla insisted that they go over with Eren and the others from their dorms. Eren whispered a quick greeting and Mikasa nodded to them.

"The first exercise is very simple everyone, we are going to split you off into groups before we begin now just wait for your name to be called." Hanji called out to the gathered soldiers before her. The next few minutes were spent dividing the soldiers into groups of sixteen, Hanji explained that it was so they could rotate through different activities and so activities wouldn't be over crowded.

Hanji glanced over her group of fifteen soldiers pleased that all three of the new soldiers were together, "Now our exercise is capture the flag! But to make it more challenging instead of two teams we will have four teams."

"Capture the flag? But that's a child's game." Connie whined

Hanji winked and waggled one of her fingers, "Not how we're going to play-but first things first let's make our teams."

There were four teams; Drucilla, Annia and Gabriel were placed onto team three together which was led by Gregory. Team one was led by Mikasa who had Eren and Armin partnered with her along Sasha. Team two was led by Hanji and had Ymir, Connie and Bertolt. Lastly was team four led by Levi who was assigned Jean and Reiner and much to the two boy's delight Krista.

"Now listen up I'm going to explain the rules once and once only." Hanji announced, "Everyone will have one of these special tags attached to their Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear, colour coded according to their team." She said holding up a long fabric tail, "If someone from another team removes the tag then you're out of the game."

"Now just like normal capture the flag, every team has a flag to hide. The team that collects the most flags-or has the least number of its men captured by other teams wins." She continued to explain, "Oh and to make this more interesting- we'll be using our Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear."

Every group walked up and choose their box of flags, team one was a bright green, team two was deep red, team three received the box of soft blue tags and team four was a royal purple. Drucilla attached everyone's tags for them, and Annia attached Drucilla's tag for her. They then received their flag to hide and given a map to hide it.

"Hey looks like I get to see my team mate again, right Beauregard?" Gregory teased as they flew through the trees the map clasped tightly in his hands.

"You got that right!" Drucilla called out for Annia.

The group landed together on a particularly large branch, "Okay we're in our zone, now where exactly should we hide our flag?" Gregory asked his three comrades.

"I say high up in a tree, right at the tip top." Drucilla suggested.

"No, in the leaf litter on the ground." Gabriel countered.

"Why don't we make it somewhere extremely difficult to get to, if we look at the map there's a large pond in our zone." Annia suggested, "Let's go there." The four soldiers nodded to one another and took off towards the pond. It was a deep pond the tree trunks disappearing into the murky depths, in the very center was a very large tree that stood all on its own. It was very far from the other trees and it would take great skill to get to the tree without crashing into the pond.

Drucilla and Annia managed to clear the gap and land safely the two boys however were not so fortunate, Annia swung down and grabbed Gabriel before he splashed down into the lake, but Gregory was not as lucky. He broke the surface of the water sputtering and coughing while he was wiping algae away from his face.

"Oh Eww… Pond water!" he called out as he launched his hooks into the tree above his head and pulled himself out of the water.

"Are you okay Gregory?" Annia asked him concerned.

"Fine just fine." He insisted, "Okay now where exactly do we hide the flag? This tree is enormous." He said glancing around. The tree was certainly enormous, the lowest branches were level with a fifteen meter class titan's face, it's width the equivalent of ten of those titans tied together. It's many branches were gnarled and riddled with knots.

"I say we combine Drucilla's and Gabriel's ideas. The flag can be hidden in the leaves near the top of the tree. We can choose a branch that out of all of us only Drucilla can climb onto because she is so small." Annia suggested before the two could bicker again.

Gregory clapped his hands together, "I second that!" he shouted and Drucilla and Gabriel nodded in agreement, "Next thing we have to decide is who will guard the flag. I've actually given this a lot of thought. I've only ever worked with Annia out of all of us- but you two are really used to working with her so I was thinking you three could go out and collect flags and ribbons while I guard out flag." Gregory suggested.

Annia glanced at him, "Are you sure, I don't mind what position I am placed at-I'm just here to help in any way I can." She responds and he nods, "I guess that's been decided." There was a crack of a signal gun followed by the pops of the other two, the other three teams were ready, "I suppose I should signal that we're ready as well." She stated pulling out the gun and slipping a specialized cartridge in, instead of smoke it emitted a loud crack noise that the other teams could hear without giving away where they were.

"Gabriel take my left flank, Drucilla my right. I'll take the lead position to act as bait. Wait for further instructions." Annia ordered and her two partners nodded at her assuming their positons, "Let's go." And with that she took off from her branch Gregory waved to them as they left calling out a good luck and they called back.

They traveled through the branches at lightening sped, but Annia heard it first the snap of branches. She readjusted her path swinging up hand out stretched a blur flew past and she chased after it, within seconds a ribbon was in her hand. She glanced at it a royal purple flag.

"Damn it, I can't believe I'm the first one out!" Jean called out three branches ahead of Annia staring at where his ribbon had been attached, he sighed in defeat, "Good thing this is only a game." He remarked and glanced at Annia, "Nice moves rookie." And with that dropped down to the leaf litter to go the meeting place which was where they had all started.

"Well we're still on our territory for the next twenty five meters. So I'd say team four territory is dead ahead lady and gent." Drucilla called out, she winked and saluted, "Catch you later!" and darted off.

"Drucilla!" Gabriel called out after her worriedly glancing at Annia.

Annia shook her head, "We have to go after her I suppose." And leapt into the air activating her three dimensional maneuver gear it wasn't hard to find Drucilla. She wasn't exactly being stealthy giggling and laughing as she went.

Annia kept listening for the rest of Jean's team, it seems odd to not at least send a partner with him in case he fails. She glanced at Gabriel he was thinking to, "Gabriel, we need to stop Drucilla, this is an ambush."

He looked up at her and nodded and the two of them increased their pace they could see Drucilla up ahead, "Drucilla stop it's a trap!" Gabriel yelled out to his team mate.

She looked over her shoulder at them as she flew through the air and she was thankful that she did because she saw what was underneath her. Gabriel and Annia watched as both Levi and Reiner leapt up from underneath Drucilla where they had been hiding, Levi being the faster of the two. Drucilla let out a nervous squeak but the second before Levi cold snatch her ribbon she curled her legs in on herself causing her to circle upwards.

She landed on a thin branch above Levi and glanced down at him sticking her tongue out, she opened her mouth to yell something at him but was interrupted, "Drucilla get back over here where you're safe." Annia ordered her, Drucilla nodded her head and darted off of the tree to her left which would take her farther away from her team's zone.

"Drucilla-" Gabriel started to shout afraid for his partner.

"It's okay I know what she's doing, it's why I haven't stepped in." Annia comforted resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her and nodded.

Levi was chasing after Drucilla but she was fast, it was like chasing the wind. She would dart to the left and then the right only resting long enough for her hooks to be launched again. Levi could tell Reiner was trying his best to help but was struggling to even keep up with Levi. What Levi couldn't understand was the girl's path. She didn't head directly to her zone; instead she seemed to be taking a long roundabout way.

Drucilla suddenly swung right past him changing course, she was close enough to him that her hair brushed under his nose. It was teasing him that contact, her hair was soft and silky and it still smelled of her shampoo. She swung straight into Reiner landing on his shoulders, "Thank you for the lift!" she called out as she pushed off of the much taller and stunned man.

She giggled and waved over her shoulder as she flew through the air back to her zone when she felt a presence behind her, it was Levi. She paled as he got closer to her she tried to hurry her pace but he was too close on her heels it wouldn't make much of a difference. His next swing brought him right behind her, his hand was outstretched and she felt her heart skip a beat.

Suddenly though Annia appeared between the two of them, she kicked out at Levi's shoulders forcing him back. He stared in surprise not expecting Annia's sudden attack, kicking him forced her to fly backwards to be in front of Drucilla, "Annia? Where's you come from?" she asked.

"Our zone, you were taking too long I got nervous." Annia explained.

Drucilla glanced over her shoulder seeing Levi still swinging back clutching at his shoulders, "Well thank you for the save there, wait did you kick Levi?" Drucilla chirped.

"It was all I could think of at the time." Annia explained, "We caught Connie by the way while you were leading them around, Ymir also got caught by team one. Connie told us- we saw him crossing the border and Gabriel and I came at him from both sides."

Drucilla did a quick tally in her head, "So thirteen players left. Team four is down one player and team two is down two players. And I suppose Krista is guarding the flag for team four since we didn't see her." She thought aloud Annia nodding and making a sound of agreement. They traveled in silence for a while before meeting up with Gabriel. They landed together on the same branch to reorganize and strategize.

"I believe we should go after team one's flag now." Annia said almost immediately.

"Why team one they have all four players?" Drucilla asked utterly confused, Annia was suually good at strategy this seems like a ridiculous plan.

"Team four is guarding their border strongly we learned that the hard way. And team two because they are down to half their men are going to be withdrawing into their zone, that's going to make it hard-but team one doesn't have to be defensive right now, their probably on the offensive like us… meaning only one person is guarding their flag." Annia explained.

"But to get to team one's zone we have to cut through either team two or team four's zone." Gabriel piped up.

Annia nodded accepting that, "I know, I say we go through team two's zone. We just faced team four and I believe that they're waiting for us." She stated.

"Alright let's do this!" Drucilla cheered excitedly, "Can I take the lead now?" she asked, Annia nodded and shifted so that she and Drucilla switched positions. They set off immediately after wards, Annia kept her eyes and ears tuned for sounds of anyone approaching but there were none. The three of the paused at their border staring into team two's zone to observe if there was a trap awaiting them.

They heard several crashes and sounds of three dimensional maneuver gear that would get closer and then farther away. They looked to each other and nodded looks like team two was occupied. They set off across their territory sticking close to the border they shared with team four.

"Team one's zone dead ahead thirty meters and closing!" Drucilla announced as she noted the mark placed on the tree indicating the border started. She went to pull ahead but suddenly someone flew in front of her. She squeaked and only at the last second adjusted course to stay out of their arm's reach. It was Reiner.

"So you're going after team one too." He remarked landing on a branch. Drucilla allotted on a branch well above his head, choosing branches that were much too small for Reiner to land on, "Smart team we've got here rookies."

"Gabriel behind you!" Annia called out noticing who was coming up behind him, Gabriel twisted instinctively to face Annia only just missing Lance Corporal Levi who was swinging past o try and grab his ribbon. Levi readjusted to go after Gabriel a second time, but Annia jumped between the two.

"If you're going to go after my men you better go after me first." She stated as she spread her arm out to hide Gabriel behind her. Levi stared at her raising one of his brows tauntingly, what team three and team four didn't realise was that an audience was gathering.

It was team two at first to defend their territory, closely followed by the remainders of team one Armin and Eren. Due to the calls of team one Sasha and Mikasa who had just gotten out flew over. Sasha because she had gotten distracted by Hanji, Bertolt managed to snag her ribbon. Mikasa had gotten out because Levi snatched her ribbon while she was trying to save Eren from Levi.

Reiner and Drucilla stopped their back and forth banter in order to watch the showdown as well. Levi moved first leaping to his left Annia's right, everyone expected her to stand her ground or move after him. She instead leapt in the opposite direction landing on the tree trunk and standing horizontally watching Levi.

Levi circled around and everyone saw the flash in Annia's eyes as she pushed off, Levi seemingly out of nowhere appeared behind Gabriel reaching for his ribbon, but a second before he could close his hands on the fabric Annia appeared behind Levi reaching for his ribbon.

Levi's eyes widened in surprise and he was forced to move Annia close on his heels, it became like a game of tag and Annia was it. Levi started by racing upwards to the tops of the trees the new cadet close on his heels. He watched as she learned from him quickly adjusting her movements to mimic his. He glanced up and there was the perfect branch, he launched his hooks into the branch and swung around behind Annia.

She twisted her hips and all that Levi grabbed onto was the bottom of her shirt, eh realised her shirt right away and the two released their hooks pulling back from one another. They faced one another and launched themselves at each other, they collided midair and started to fall locked onto one another and wrestling for the ribbons. The others watched the nauseating fall towards the forest floor, there was one point where they had both grabbed onto the other's ribbon but before they could pull they both realised they'd have to catch themselves. They launched their hooks breaking apart from one another to land on tree branches facing one another.

Levi launched himself to the right and Annia followed after him, he switched directions going to the left and Annia followed after. Levi circled around the tree using one of his rapid and close turns hoping to surprise her. But when he circled around to where she should have been she was gone, his eyes widened and she leapt up from underneath him grabbing onto his leg.

He stared down in surprise and launched himself again spinning head over heels, Annia was thrown off but reoriented herself before she could crash into a tree. She launched after him for another assault, she even used his own tactic against him swinging tightly around the tree to get behind him but he twisted at the last moment and she flew past.

"C'mon Gabe we've got to help Annia!" Drucilla rallied Gabriel, the two launched off after the Lance Corporal only for Reiner to get in their tracks grinning. "Move out of the way!" Drucilla called, Reiner expected her to stop but she continued hurtling towards him. His eyes widened in fright and raised his arms to protect himself. Drucilla landed on his shoulders and pushed off of him using him as a human spring board.

But as she swung around to where the Lace Corpral was she felt a tugging feeling on her waist she glanced down below her, Eren was swinging past with her ribbon in his hands and grinning widely "Gottcha!" he called out.

"What?!" She called in disbelief twisting as she flew to look at her belt and sure enough her ribbon was gone. Eren landed back next to Armin showing him the ribbon but Armin was too distracted watching Levi and Annia. Drucilla landed in a huff next to the two of them arms crossed and a scowl on her face muttering under her breath but also watching Annia and Levi still chasing after one another.

The two never landed for more than a second constantly changing direction and adjusting to the other one. Suddenly the branch that Annia attached her hooks into broke ad she went plummeting out of sight, "Annia!" Drucilla called out and everyone froze-even Levi to stare down at the leaf litter. There was no crash or sign of Annia. Everyone looked up and at one another confused. However Drucilla's sharp eyes caught Annia. She was on the tree just below Levi, she was slowly crawling up the tree below him silently. He was glancing everywhere except right below his feet.

Annia continued to crawl up, Levi glanced behind himself and Annia ducked behind the tree. When he turned his back again she darted forward snatching his ribbon. He turned around in disbelief and Drucilla could hear Mikasa snickering about it. In fact everyone was staring in disbelief, Annia had grabbed his ribbon, but just as she went to pull on it Levi snatched his ribbon and pushed off Annia left clasping the air.

She kicked off of the tree and as she flew back realised her hook swing into the air above Levi's head. He stared up at her and she released her hooks allowing herself to fall directly at him. He moved-just at the last second and as she fell past she launched her hooks out, embedding them in the tree right next to Levi's she activated the gear reeling herself in as fast as it would allow.

Levi touched the tree and Annia crashed into him wrestling to get the ribbon, he twisted around kicking at her to force her back and scrambled up the tree grabbing onto a branch above his head and pulling himself onto it.

"I almost got you Lance Corporal." Annia called out to him as she swung past in the air, he swung after her his hand just missing her trailing ribbon.

"And I almost got you rookie." He called back, she launched out her hooks but only the right one connected. At first it looked like an error to Levi but he realised she did it on purpose. Because only one hook attached she turned violently to the right swinging in a blur and out of his sight. He looked around himself, he heard her gear and looked behind him, she was using the same technique using only one hook to reel herself in, but she was well below him swinging around to get in front.

He couldn't understand it why go so far below and to be in front. He slowed his pace down trying to determine where she was and what he plan was, she suddenly swung right in front of him and a dizzying speed and disappeared again. He decided to go after her swinging to his left where he'd seen her disappear, he could see her leaning against a tree and panting exhausted. He grinned and hurried towards her but suddenly she disappeared from sight. It was too late for him to change direction, he swung through the air and suddenly from above him Annia hurtled down. Her feet landed on his shoulders and she bent over snatching his ribbon with her one hand. She pushed off of him and went spiralling upwards and he fell downwards. Almost as if they had planned it they in synchronization launched their hooks and landed beside one another on the same branch.

"I believe you're out Lance Corporal." Annia stated glancing at him, Levi shook his head still in disbelief that she had managed to snag his ribbon. Admitting that he lost Levi dropped down to be with Mikasa and Sasha a scowl on his face and is arms crossed. Drucilla landed down next to him a second after.

She giggled and peeked at him out of the corner of her eye, "Well someone's been outclassed, she had you good. You knew that fall was a set up didn't you?"

"I did, it was a very obvious trap she sprung, I just didn't expect her to climb a tree after me-I was expecting her to swing down from above." Levi admitted noticing the dirty look that Mikasa was giving him, "Did she plan all of that beforehand?" he asked

"Knowing Annia I bet that she did plan that." Drucilla answered, she could hardly contain her excitement, she actually found someone who could use her new take on three dimensional maneuver gear. Annia had just shown she could do it, Drucilla felt her hands itch with the desire to work. She assured herself there would be time later.

Everyone was still frozen in shock as Annia swung around to land next to Gabriel with Levi's ribbon still in hand, "Annia can I have that?" Drucilla called out pointing to the ribbon, Annia shrugged and threw it towards Drucilla who caught it. Drucilla fingered the material before tying it around her head like a headband. She waved to Mikasa who hid her smile behind her scarf and shyly waved back not wanting to anger the Lance Corporal who was sandwiched between them.

"Are we still playing?" Annia asked glancing at the other players who still haven't moved.

"Y-yeah I think we are I mean no one has a flag yet." Armin called back.

His call seemed to liven everyone up, Reiner moved first heading straight for Armin. He was going after Gabriel but with Annia next to him he knew it wasn't possible. Eren moved thinking Reiner was going for him, but all Eren did was abandon his teammate who was frozen to the spot.

Armin watched wide eyed as Reiner flew at him and then behind him, he turned and looked over his shoulder his baby blue eyes widened in fright. But suddenly Annia was there between the two boys and kicking Reiner in the face. She turned snatching Armin around the waist and lifting off.

She put him down when she landed on the next branch, "Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He answered and then glanced at her blushing somewhat embarrassed, "Why'd you save me?" he asked her still confused at her sudden protectiveness.

She flushed bright tomato red, "I-uh don't know… instinct maybe?" she answered and they both laughed awkwardly, Armin reached behind himself yanking on his ribbon and handing it to her.

"Here you can have it." He stated as she stared at it baffled, she opened her mouth to question him but he simply shook his, "I'm only going to be a burden to Eren anyways. Plus it's to say thanks for saving me from Reiner." He looked away from her blushing as she took the ribbon her fingers brushing his, they were warm and surprisingly soft.

She took the green ribbon and slipped it away into her pocket, Armin leapt away to rejoin Mikasa, he waved at her quietly the blush slowly receding from his cheeks. Annia meanwhile dashed over to catch up to Gabriel, "Reiner and Eren keeping team two busy right now, let's go for their flag." Annia whispered and the two nodded and took off together silently.

They moved around the trees in silence keeping tabs on the other four players while trying to find the flag, "There it is!" Gabriel called out to Annia and swung ahead grabbing the flag and tossing it over to Annia. She caught it and slipped it away in one of her pockets as well. She then withdrew her signal gun sending a red signal up into the air.

"I guess that means we're out!" Hanji cried to her remaining team member Bertolt who nodded, they jumped down to land on the tree where all the other players who were out seemed to be gathering to watch the remainder of the game play out.

"What who got the flag?" Eren yelled looking around trying to determine who was missing.

"Only the greatest team ever-team three!" Drucilla called out to him.

He smiled back challengingly, "We'll see about that-if I get their flag first than they're out!"

Reiner grinned, "Isn't your flag unguarded right now?" the larger boy challenged changing direction to head to team one-or rather Eren's zone.

"Hey come back here!" Eren called taking off after Reiner-what those two didn't know was that Gabriel and Annia had slipped off to team four's zone. The two quickly approached the center of the team zone and stopped, they could see Krista standing on the end of a branch the flag at the other end. She looked worried and excited at the same time her eyes up to the sky to see the red smoke cloud from the signal gun.

Annia pointed to Krista and then to Gabriel, he nodded and took off flying right in front of her, "Um… I suppose I should say hello." Gabriel started.

"Hello." She greeted back, "I suppose you're here for the flag-can I ask how my team is doing?"

"They're all out except , Reiner he's with Eren trying to steal his flag." Gabriel said and Krista nodded, she heard the soft tap of footsteps behind her and noticed Annia had landed behind her. She sighed, "I guess I've been captured and so has my flag. Well I tried my best that's all that mattered."

"Here let me signal." She insisted withdrawing her signal gun and fitting the purple cartridge in, she plugged her one ear and raised the gun in the other and pulled the trigger. Dark purple smoke filled the air.

"Everyone is gathered over in team two zone if you wanted to meet up with everyone." Gabriel informed her as he walked over and retrieved the purple flag.

"Thank you." She said smiling and took off in the direction that the duo had come from.

They looked to one another, "I guess all that's left is team one." They said together and nodded taking off.

However just after they started someone flew past them, Gabriel could feel the yanking sensation on his waist and pulled his hand around behind him just to feel his ribbon be pulled away. He landed and glanced behind him swinging away from his was Eren with the blue ribbon in hand. He tied it to the belt around his waist to be with two red ones which Gabriel inferred were Connie's and Ymir's.

"Found you." Eren cheered panting slightly from exhaustion, "Damn, you guys move fast." He glanced up at Annia smiling challengingly, "So it's just me and you left." He panted, he must have been tired from trying to chase them down.

"Actually you forgot Gregory-he's guarding our flag right now." Annia reminded him.

Eren shook his head, "Doesn't matter-even if I manage to catch you and your flag you still beat us."

"Is that a surrender I hear Cadet Jeager?" Annia teased him.

He flushed bright red and sputtered out, "N-no I was just saying that you're going to win anyways. BUT!" He corrected and his face lit up at this, "If I can catch you that means I caught the cadet that caught Levi. If I can catch you then I can catch Levi."

Annia grinned accepting the challenge, "You're on Jeager, catch me if you can." And with that said Annia swung out of the tree at a blindingly fast speed, Eren stared after her for a second confused before rallying himself. He took off after her, he tried to follow after but her tactics were of high calibre. He could see now why she was being compared to Mikasa and Levi. He also noticed how she made faster directional changes she would only use one hook. He wanted to try it himself but was afraid of losing track of her if he made a mistake.

He watched as she swung up over a branch and then down under the next one making a hard left. He only vaguely remembered Annia from his childhood, knowing Mikasa and especially Armin remembered her in better detail. He remembered a small soft spoken girl who liked books and the outside as much as Armin. Though Eren didn't say it at the time he'd always felt there was something wrong with her brother, and after hearing from Mikasa and Armin he knew he had been right. He had to admit that he liked this Annia a little bit better than the old one, she was just as quiet but tougher.

When he swung around the tree he noticed that he had somehow managed to catch up to her his arm outstretch his fingers just brushed her light blue ribbon, "I am so going to catch you!" he called out, suddenly Annia was yanked from his line of sight as she sky rocketed up. He twisted his head to follow after her, she then blasted to the right weaving around trees.

Eren grinned at the challenge, he didn't have to follow her path, he could have gone straight through the trees instead of weaving in and around the like her. But she was adding another challenge, after twisting around the last tree he realised that on their wild goose chase she lead him back to where the others were.

Annia chanced losing some speed to glance over her shoulder, sure enough Eren Jeager was still on her heels and catching up since she was looking backwards. His hand once again brushed along the edge of her ribbon, She swung up and over an unexpected branch pulling her legs up underneath her tightly just in time to avoid hitting them against the branch.

Eren followed her up also noticing the branch at the last moment he ducked down snatching the branch with his hands slightly scraping them, "I'm on your tail Beauregard!" he called out and then felt the pulse course through his body.

There was a crack of electricity and then an explosion behind Annia with blasting heat the shockwave blasting her forwards, she looked behind her and through the hot steam to see a titan's arm stretching out towards her. She moved in time to land on the arm.

"Annia!" Drucilla called out, she had seen the entire thing, Eren leaping after her calling out to her and then he erupted in a blast of electricity-it could mean only one thing he was shifting into his titan form.

"I'm fine, he's just trying to catch me!" Annia called out as she still stood on the titan's arm. She could see the thick steam clearing and it revealed Eren's titan face. He stared down at her for only a second before his other hand shot out towards her and she nimbly rolled to the side.

"Levi!" Hanji called out looking to the Lance Corporal. Levi nodded and Annia noticed the exchange.

"Gabriel, Drucilla stop Levi! Eren isn't trying to hurt me! I've got Eren under control!" Annia ordered and her two partners looked to one another nodding in agreement.

As Levi moved to attack Eren, Drucilla dropped down in front of him, "Hello Lance Corporal. I know you have to stop Eren, but Annia told me to stop you so… stop." Drucilla said sticking her hand in his face. Levi tshed and went to move to the side but Drucilla moved to block him again.

"Move brat." He barked at her she giggled and shook her head, meanwhile he could see Annia flying through the tree tops as Eren the titan chased after her the two soon disappearing from sight. Levi growled at the small cadet in front of him.

But decided to turn around rather than hit her, only to come face to face with Gabriel, "I am so sorry about this Lance Corporal." He apologised and Levi opened his mouth to ask what he had to forgive only to be punched in the face. Levi fell back unconscious onto Drucilla.

"Umpf!" she exclaimed as she caught him and then glanced down at the unconscious Lance Corporal, "Holy cow Gabriel he's stone cold out, he won't be coming around for a loooong time." She remarked shifting to place him down gently on the grass floor watching his head to make sure it didn't hit anything. Just as she was about to set it down nicely and gently Drucilla grinned evilly and dropped his head. It hit the ground with a dull thud and she smirked.

"Dru-" Gabriel started about to chastise his partner for dropping the Lance Corporal

Hanji ran over, "What did you two do to Levi?!" she screamed out nervously and angrily as she glanced at the unconscious Lance Corporal laying on the ground between the two new soldiers.

"Annia told us that she has Eren under control. If she says she can do it-Annia can do it. We were just helping the Lance Corporal to relax." Drucilla explained as Hanji's jaw dropped, "C'mon Prince let's go check on Annia. I want to see her play tag with a titan.

Annia meanwhile had just slipped under Eren the titan's outstretched hand as it tried to snatch her out of the air. He was a lot faster than she had expected. But then again all she had to go off of were regular titans, Eren was no regular titan. She felt it then he snatched onto one of her wires and she went swinging around.

"Annia!" Armin, Gabriel and Drucilla called out seeing her swing right towards Eren's mouth. They watched as she reached for something by her belt, they were confused she didn't have her sword so what was she planning to do.

Annia meanwhile had a plan, she still had one cartridge in the signal gun she hadn't used yet. Allowing Eren to swing her around to his face she readied the signal gun. As she swung directly into his face she fired the gun, the smoke signal exploded in his face blinding him.

He called out in pain and realised her cable, coughing Annia leapt out of the smoke cloud having bought herself some time, "I'm fine! Stay back everybody, he's just after me!" she called out, "Remember Eren only shifts when he has a task in mind, his task is to catch me so stay back."

Her calls however weren't just heard by human ears, Eren heard her and still blinded stumbled forward reaching its hands out towards Annia.

Annia moved launching herself to the right trying to determine the best course of action, she didn't have her swords so even if she was willing at this moment to try and slice human Eren out she couldn't even attempt it. She heard a roar behind her, Eren had regained his sight and was charging at her at full speed. As he crashed into her branch she leapt up touching down on his head and leaping off his hand snatching the air below her foot-just missing her.

"That's right Eren I'm over here come catch me!" Annia called out and the tian whorled around roaring as it chased after her, she was traveling backwards glancing over her shoulder every time she launched her hooks to ensure she wasn't going to swing into a tree.

She saw no point in zigzagging through the trees as she had done before- Eren would crash straight into the tree sending it into her. She saw up ahead a break in the trees and felt her heart drop, she was un familiar with this forest and didn't expect it to end so suddenly. She went flying through the last of the trees and into opened space spinning head over heels, Eren exploded out of the trees behind her as she flew.

"I'm so sorry about this Eren!" she yelled as she launched her hooks into him using him to propel herself back into the forest. _He transformed to chase me, his goal is to catch me… though I suppose he may eat me so letting him catch me is not the best idea _Annia thought as she flew back into the forest Eren growling in frustration and punching at the tree she was on. It shattered underneath her and she felt weightless as she fell towards the ground.

Eren's foot was swinging up at her and she stared at it wide eyed and frightened but she launched her hooks out desperately at a tree to her left reeling herself away. Inspiration struck her then _I can't let him tag me, but if I tag him then he lost. That's it I just have to tag him._

"Eren, this way!" Annia called as she flew to her left, his right. He twisted and soon took off running after her. She flew through the trees, she noticed off in the distance everyone-excluding the Lance Corporal was watching her worriedly.

"Annia are you alright!" Drucilla yelled cupping her hands around her mouth to make her shout louder.

"Fine just fine!" Annia called back changing her course suddenly, she flew directly in front of Eren's face.

"What is she doing that's a ridiculous tactic!" Hanji called out worriedly watching the new soldier inches away from death.

"No Annia has a plan." Drcuilla remarked smirking seeing her friend's tactic. As Annia swung past Eren's hand clamped down on her cord, the second it grew taunt she swung around him violently too fast for him to catch.

She landed on the back of his neck and reached down touching it, "I tagged you Eren, that's it game over I win." She said, the titan's eyes widened in surprise and suddenly it collapsed forward, it began to steam. Annia was forced to bring her arms up in front of her face to protect it from the boiling hot steam.

She felt the titan's flesh move and shift beneath her as it decayed in a rapid pace. Suddenly there was a break in the steam and she could see unconscious Eren. She reached forward with her arm snatching him despite the fact he was burning hot, She pulled him over her shoulder wincing at how hot he was and launched herself away from the titan's corpse landing on a branch above.

Drucilla and Gabriel landed down next to her, "That was scary Annia, but awesome at the same time!" Drucilla called helping to hold Eren up as he slowly came around.

* * *

Author's Rambling Space

Here is the 'action packed' chapter, not really sure if it turned out that way... I tired but I was having major writer's block and I don't think it turned out the way I wanted it to. I may go back and rewrite this if I can get over that darn block.

I hope the next update will come sooner, but I've been working on some other projects that I may or may not post. I'm not sure if I'll share them just yet...

Anyways hope you enjoyed and don't get eaten by a titan okay? I need someone to read this after all! Thank you to everyone whose read this! Best of luck!

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or any of it's characters


End file.
